Expectations
by Awela
Summary: Blaine is an old, asocial vampire. He swore that he would never turn anybody, he likes his life too much to bring another person into it. But then he finds a dying boy on the street and makes the biggest mistake of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! This is a vampire!AU where Blaine's a lone vampire who lives completely alone, rarely meets other vampires and he's satisfied with his life. But when he finds Kurt dying on the street, he doesn't think and turns the boy. Unfortunately, Kurt's quite the opposite of Blaine and is determined to change Blaine into a 'modern' vampire.**

 **The first chapter is pretty dark but the others aren't.**

 **Warnings: violence, rape**

The music was loud and the room was spinning around him. Kurt found it hard to breath and leaned into the warm touch of his dancing partner. It had been Adam's idea to go out and celebrate their latest semester at school, and since Kurt needed to leave his apartment after the longs weeks of studying, he had agreed immediately.

He hadn't planned to drink so much, though, but the friends of Adam gave one drink after the other into his hands and soon Kurt was too drunk to say no. He found himself on the dance floor with Aiden, a handsome boy with black hair and bright blue eyes. In the back of his mind, Kurt knew that Aiden was too pushy, he shoved his hands into Kurt's pants just after half an hour and it was completely not okay, but for some reason, he didn't protest. What was wrong with him?

"I need some air" he said and turned towards the exit but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Stay" Aiden said

"I'm sick" Kurt explained and ran towards the door. He had to get out fast.

He pushed everyone out of his way and ran out of the room. Once he was outside and realised how cold it was, he cursed quietly and put his arms around himself. He should have grabbed his coat on the way.

Leaning against the next wall, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Whatever he had drunk, it made him sick and he was close to vomit, and his violently shaking body wasn't helping at all.

"Here."

He opened his eyes and saw Aiden right in front of him. He had his coat in his hands and put it around Kurt. Just within a minute, Kurt started feeling better.

"Thank you" he said.

"Are you feeling better?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah. Just give me a few more minutes" Kurt answered.

"We should go for a walk" Aiden said.

Kurt nodded and let Aiden lead him away from the bar. He didn't pay attention, so he had no idea that they walked right into the alley nearby where it was dark and they were completely alone. He didn't suspect anything wrong as Aiden pulled him closer or when he started kissing his neck, just when the boy reached for the buttons on his jeans.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked with wide eyes and pushed Aiden's hands away.

"Oh, come on" Aiden smiled and reached for Kurt again. "I paid for all of your drinks tonight. Don't you think it's time to give me something in return?"

He motioned towards Kurt expectantly and the boy's eyes widened even more. He didn't think that he would get into this kind of situation. He wasn't a boy who had sex with random strangers in a dark alley.

"Let's go back inside" he said and backed away. "I will pay you a few drinks and dance some more. What do you think?"

Aiden's eyes darkened and he grabbed Kurt's arms. Kurt was pushed against the wall and Aiden pressed his body to his as he reached for Kurt's pants again.

"You little tease" Aiden hissed. "You flirted with me the whole night and played like a good bitch. Don't act like a virgin now when we've just reached the best part."

Kurt sobered in a second and started panicking. He had never had sex with anyone and didn't want to lose his virginity with a drunken asshole. But Aiden started undressing him and he had to find a way to get away fast. He pushed Aiden's hand away but the boy slapped him in return and slammed him back to the wall.

"Let me go!" Kurt screamed.

Aiden slapped him so hard this time that he fell to the ground.

"Quiet" he said.

Kurt looked up at him through his tears. How had he ended up here with a furious drunk who had no problem with raping him?

"Show me what a good bitch you are" Aiden smiled.

Kurt screamed again and tried to stand up but it only angered Aiden more. He punched Kurt in the stomach and it made Kurt fell silent. The next one came into his chest, knocking out the rest of the air he had in his lungs. And then the third one – it came from the right side of his head with so much force that it sent him into blackness.

Kurt wasn't aware of much after that. He felt the cold ground under his naked body, he felt the sharp pain in his ass and he felt when it was over. He sighed in relief and lost consciousness, without realising that he was left in his own blood in a dark alley.

~ o ~

Blaine licked the boy's neck one last time before pulling away. He was thirsty as hell but knew that he couldn't drink too much. The hunters were in the city and they would find him if he left a dead body behind. He checked if the boy in his arms was still compelled and sent him back into the bar.

Most of the vampires weren't like him. They took advantage of the vulnerability of humans, they took them home, forced them to have sex and sometimes they turned them into their pets. Blaine grimanced at the thought. He had no idea why the others needed company. He couldn't imagine himself living with someone else, sharing his privacy he needed so much with a human or a vampire.

He had been like this as a human, too. He had lived alone in his house far from the town where nobody could see him. Unfortunately, that had made him an easy victim of the vampire passing by, and one day he had woken up with two small wounds on his neck and another man living in his house.

He had hated those years with Sebastian. Once he had been old enough to live on his own, he had packed his things and left. He had been alone since then and it had been the best choice he had ever made. He barely met others and spent most of his time in his new house, far from everything and everybody. His life was perfect again.

Blaine walked down the dark streets, forcing himself to move slowly like humans. He couldn't wait to get out of the city and rush through the forest, let his dark curls fly from the cold wind and feel free again.

He walked past a dark alley when he felt it. He took a deep breath and stopped, following the scent with his head. Somebody was in there and they were bleeding.

"I don't care" he decided and took a few steps forward but then stopped again. The scent was strong, the person being in there must have been seriously injured.

Before he could change his mind, he turned around and rushed into the alley. He found a boy lying on the ground, unmoving. He walked to him and kicked him lightly. The boy moaned but didn't move.

"Hey, kid. It's time to wake up" Blaine said.

The boy stayed on the ground. Blaine knelt down beside him and shook his head when he saw his injuries. Somebody must have beaten him up, his clothes were torn and he had several injuries over his body. Oh, no. They had done something much worse to him.

Blaine bit his lip and looked around. He should find somebody who could help the boy. He shook his head at the thought. Why did he care? It was just some stupid kid who had let himself led into a dark alley. He must have known what was coming, he deserved to die. Blaine stood up again and turned to leave.

"No, please" the boy whispered.

Blaine looked down at him again. His eyes were still closed but he tried to reach out towards Blaine. He surely heard his footsteps when he walked into the alley and now hoped that Blaine would help him. Considering his condition, there was only one way for him to survive but Blaine would never do that to himself. It would ruin his whole life.

"I'm sorry, kid. I don't take progenies" Blaine said.

The boy opened his bloodshot eyes and looked up at Blaine. There was so much desperation in those blue eyes and something else Blaine didn't recognize. He had no idea what was happening to him but he knew that he couldn't leave the boy. He was literally incapable of leaving him and letting him die. He found himself kneeling beside the boy again, listening to his faint heartbeat.

"Hm, interesting" Blaine muttered to himself. The boy was still looking at him but he could barely keep his eyes open. "You're not like the others."

Th boy's scent filled his nose and Blaine bit down into his neck without knowing what he was doing. The boy closed his eyes and his heartbeat slowed down even more. He was so close to death that he didn't give a single noise. Blaine bit down into his own wrist and held it to the boy's mouth. His blood filled the boy's mouth and ran down his throat. Blaine smiled when he swallowed some more blood.

"Good boy."

Blaine took the kid into his arms and stood up. They had to get out of the alley and back to his house before sunrise. As he ran through the empty streets, he kept his eyes on the unconscious human in his arms. For some reason, he felt like he had done the right thing.

He didn't know that he made his biggest mistake by letting this boy enter his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I'm so glad you liked the first chapter. I hope you will enjoy this one, too.**

Having a progeny meant a huge responsibility, that was all Blaine knew about it. He had never thought about having one, so he had barely paid attention when others had talked about it. As he stepped through the front door of his house, he started to understand what they had meant when they had said it changed everything.

Kurt's injuries were mostly healed and the turning process began. Blaine remembered how awful it was and he grimanced when he saw how much pain Kurt was in. The boy's eyes were closed but he kept moaning and struggling in his hold. When Blaine went with him upstairs and laid him down, it became worse. Kurt screamed in pain and reached out blindly, grabbing Blaine's shirt.

"Calm down" he said, although he knew that the boy didn't hear him. "You will be fine. Don't fight the pain, accept it."

Kurt twitched and let go of his shirt. He was panting and sweating, and Blaine didn't know what he should do next. He knew that Kurt must have been cold and felt like burning at the same time, and because of their bond already forming, he wanted to ease his pain. He wanted to keep Kurt in his arms and help him go through the turning but he had to think rationally and not let his emotions lead him. He didn't want this after all, so it was better to keep distance from the boy before things got wrong.

Blaine expected a long turning process since Kurt wasn't prepared for it. When people knew what they got into, they accepted it easier and went through the hardeest part faster. But he couldn't explain what was going to happen, he hadn't had time for that. So Kurt had to figure out on his own what he had to do. Blaine couldn't really do anything but wait for him to wake up.

After making sure the doors were locked and he shut out the sunlight, Blaine went back to the boy. Kurt wasn't fighting anymore, he was settled in a deep sleep while his body was changing into its new, stronger self. With nothing else to do, Blaine started cleaning him up. He removed Kurt's old clothes, washed his body and dressed him into a comfortable pair of pants and white T-shirt. Kurt still didn't show a sign that he would wake up anytime soon. Blaine growled in frustration and stood up again, cursing himself for his stupidity. He shouldn't have found this boy, he shouldn't have turned him and brought him home. He should have left him in that alley and let him die. He should have come home and gone into the basement to sleep. He had to work the next night, he didn't have time for things like this.

But it was too late to make it back. He could have left the boy somewhere on his own but if he survived, Blaine would be in so much trouble. Their laws didn't allow to leave newborns behind and he wouldn't take a punishment. It would mean losing his job and he loved it too much. It allowed him to live away from the community and he barely had to keep contact with the others. It was the best thing in his life and he wouldn't let anyone to take it from him.

With nothing else to do, he went through the boy's things. He didn't have too much, just his papers and a cell phone in his pockets. Blaine threw the phone away and read the papers. The boy's name was Kurt Hummel and he came from Lima, Ohio. Blaine rolled his eyes. Another pretty boy who came to New York to become a star.

Kurt's phone started ringing and Blaine got up to find it. He could read 'Dad' on the screen and after a second of hesitation, he put the phone down. Kurt's father would certainly stop calling him after a while.

He was wrong. The man kept calling Kurt, he didn't give them a single moment of peace. Kurt muttered something in his sleep and seemed to be annoyed. Blaine could understand it. He looked at the phone again and when it started vibrating, he smashed it into million little pieces. He grinned in satisfaction. The phone was gone and the silence returned. Good.

It was almost dark again when he decided to get some sleep. Since Kurt didn't show any sign that he would wake up anytime soon, he had to stay home, so he could have some rest as well. He considered moving down into the basement but he was too tired for that. They didn't have to be afraid of sunlight and it wasn't like he wouldn't hear if somebody broke into his house. Yeah, they would be fine upstairs.

He pushed Kurt to one side of the bed and lay down beside him. He could see the first signs of the turning on his body but Kurt was üstill far from the end. He wouldn't wake up in the next few hours, that was sure. Blaine closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

~ o ~

It was the worst hangover Kurt had ever had. His whole body was on fire, especially his throat and eyes. Maybe he was getting sick, too. Great. He didn't feel like he was going to throw up but he was weak and tired.

He opened his eyes and looked around. The room seemed unfamiliar and he tried to remember what had happened the previous day. He remembered going out with Adam and his friends, having a few drinks and then... nothing. It was weird.

The burning in his throat became worse. He reached to his neck and rubbed it gently but it only got worse. Now he was sure that he was going to be sick. He checked his forehead, expecting fever, but his skin felt surprisingly cold. He sat up slowly and looked around in the room. It was completely dark around him but he could see everything fine. How was it possible?

Kurt's eyes widened as a horrible thought settled in his mind. He felt sick. He had a headache. He didn't remeber anything from the last night. It could only mean one thing: he had been drugged. The idea seemed to be confirmed when he looked down at the bed and found a stranger beside him. Kurt started breathing heavily and desperately tried to remember what had happened to him. Somehow, he had ended up in this house, in this bedroom, with this stranger beside him. He pressed his hand to his lips as his eyes started burning again, this time becauseof his tears. He didn't remember anything, although the man looked familiar from somewhere. God, what had happened to him?

Kurt was afraid but there was only one way to figure out where he was and what had happened to him. He had to talk to the man. He was scared of waking him, the man had possibly drugged him and brought him into his house after all, but there was no other way for him. He had to go through it.

Kurt took a deep breath and shook the man's shoulder gently. Nothing happened.

"Hey! Wake up!" he tried again. His voice was hoarse and his throat burnt even more. He had to drink something after this. "Hey!"

As Kurt leaned closer, something horrible caught his attention. The man beside him wasn't breathing. The boy gasped and grabbed the man's wrist to check his pulse. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find anything. He turned the man onto his back and pressed his hands to his chest. There was no heartbeat. He wasn't breathing. He was dead.

Kurt jumped out of the bed, not noticing how unnaturally fast his movements were, and screamed as he backed away in panic. Could it get any worse? He woke up in an unfamiliar place, with a dead man beside him. What the hell was going on?

He freaked out even more when the man suddenly sat up and then jumped out of the bed. Kurt screamed again and stepped back into the corner of the room.

"Why the hell are you screaming?" Blaine groaned and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Wha-what... you..." Kurt pressed his back to the wall, scared and shaking.

Blaine took a deep breath and stepped towards Kurt. He could feel how scared Kurt was and he had to calm him down somehow, so he could explain everything.

"Calm down, there's nothing to be scared of" Blaine said quietly.

"You were dead! I-I checked it, but now you're..."

Blaien took another step towards Kurt.

"No! Stay there!" Kurt screamed.

"Calm. Down" Blaine said slowly, hoping that he would be able to help Kurt. He hadn't planned it to happen this way. He was supposed to be awake and explain Kurt everything right away.

"What do you want from me?" Kurt whispered. "Please, I... I just wanna go home."

"You can't go home" Blaine replied.

Kurt was shaking so badly that he couldn't stand on his feet anymore. He slid down onto the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest. He had never been so afraid in his life.

"What's going on? Who are you and what do you want from me?" Kurt cried.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Blaine asked carefully. Hopefully the newborn had a few memories from the night of his turning.

"No" Kurt shook his head. "Did you drug me? Do you... do you want to hurt me?"

Blaine groaned in frustration. Kurt seemingly didn't remember anything. Great.

"I didn't drug you and I won't hurt you" Blaine answered. "Just let me explain..."

Blaine made a mistake when he moved towards Kurt too quickly. He forgot about the possiblity that Kurt didn't know what he was, and when he rushed to Kurt, the boy took it as an attack. He was up on his feet in a blink and ran out of the room.

"Stupid boy" Blaine rolled his eyes but followed Kurt.

He found the boy downstairs as he tried to open the front door. Since he wasn't aware of his new vampire strength, Kurt tried to find a key to the door, although he could have opened it easily without help. Blaine watched him for a few seconds but decided to step in and stop this craziness.

"You're not going anywhere" Blaine sighed as he walked down the stairs.

Kurt ran out of the room to find another exit but Blaine didn't let him go far this time. He had enough of running through his house after the boy, so he grabbed him from behind and slammed him to the nearest wall.

"Would you stop?" he asked and turned Kurt around to look into his eyes. He grabbed the boy's wrists and pinned him to the wall. "I won't hurt you but I won't let you go either. There are some things we need to discuss but we can only do it if you calm down first."

It was easy to say but Blaine had no idea how Kurt felt. The boy thought that he was a lunatic who kidnapped him and brought him home, who drugged him and wanted to force him to do who knew what. And it didn't help that Blaine was unnaturally strong and fast, or the fact that his eyes turned red and he had dangerous looking sharp teeth. Kurt pressed his eyes closed not to see the man and tried to stop shaking.

"Wha-what are you?" Kurt stuttered.

"I'm a vampire" Blaine answered.

Kurt gasped and started shaking again.

"You will kill me, right?" Kurt cried. "God, I shouldn't have gone to that bar."

Blaine rolled his eyes and released the boy. He had no idea how Kurt didn't know what he was. He should have felt the effects of the turning and he should have remembered what happened to him. He didn't lose his memory because of the turning.

"Let's go back into the living room. I will tell you everything" Blaine said.

Kurt nodded weakly. He had no chance to run away, he had to follow the man's orders.

~ o ~

Blaine couldn't decide if Kurt took the news surprisingly well or he was still in shock. He told the boy everything he knew and then waited for Kurt to say something. But it didn't happen. Kurt kept his eyes on the carpet and didn't move.

"It must be... Uhm... Overwhelming" Blaine said, trying to start a conversation.

He waited some more but Kurt didn't reply.

"Look, I usually like silence but this is stupid. At least say something" Blaine said.

"What's going to happen to me now?" Kurt asked quietly. He wanted to go home and forget everything. The older vampire's presence made him uncomfortable.

"I suggest you to have something to eat and then sleep. That's the best you can do" Blaine answered.

"How can you take this so easily?" Kurt asked in disbelief. "I don't... I'm not happy that this happened. I don't want this and I'm not ready. I-I have a life, I have family..."

"Not anymore" Blaine said. "You should better forget your past."

"What?" Kurt asked and jumped up from the couch. "No, I... God, my father must be so worried. Where's my phone? I have to call him."

"I destroyed it" Blaine said.

"You did what?" Kurt gasped. "Do you know how much I had to work to get the money for that phone?"

"No and honestly, I don't care" Blaine said. "Eletronics are completely useless. We lived without them for centuries and we were fine."

"Centuries... How old are you? Oh, no, you know what? I don't want to know. But I have to call my dad. Can I borrow your phone?" Kurt asked.

"You won't call your father or anybody else. You can't keep contact with your family" Blaine said.

"Please, my father must be so worried" Kurt begged.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. But you will forget them in no time" Blaine said easily.

"You're a monster" Kurt hissed.

"No, I'm the person who saved you from certain death. So you should at least thank me" Blaine said, regretting for the hundredth time that he had saved this boy. Kurt was just so annoying.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned away from him. Blaine hoped that he would accept his new life but as he leaned closer, he saw that Kurt was crying.

"Oh, no, not again" Blaine sighed. "Would you stop crying? Your body needs to rest to complete the change."

"I don't care" Kurt whispered.

Blaine didn't know what to do next. He had to convince the boy that he had to feed and then go to sleep but Kurt didn't listen to him. God, why was it so hard? Kurt should have been happy that he had a new, amazing life. He just won with the turning, it was Blaine who had to tolerate another person in his house.

"Nah, just think about the good things. You're fast and strong, you can compel people and you're immortal. And once I kick you out, you can do whatever you want" Blaine smiled, trying to enlighten the mood.

Kurt must have thought that he cared about him because the boy stood up and threw his arms around Blaine. The man froze, unable to decide if he should push Kurt away or hug him. He hated when people touched him and he didn't understand why others needed contact.

"Uhm... You know what, you can cry as much as you want" Blaine said hesitantly. "But do you need to hug me for that?"

Kurt didn't answer just cried harder. Blaine threw his head back and sighed. Now he understood where the complains about newborns came from. If everybody was as emotional as Kurt, it could have been pure torture for every maker.

"Let's sit down" Blaine offered. It didn't look like Kurt was going to stop crying anytime soon, so at least he could do something useful until then.

When they sat back onto the couch, he grabbed his book from the table and started reading. Kurt didn't complain, so he should have been fime this way. Blaine patted his back a few times but he didn't do anything else. He wasn't good in this. He hated crying people and avoided them when he could.

~ o ~

"Bite down."

"How should I do it?"

Blaine growled and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He had hoped that Kurt would fall asleep after crying for almost two hours, but no, of course it wasn't that easy. Kurt was thirsty and he had to feed from him. He wasn't ready to leave the house, so Blaine had to offer his own blood for him. He remembered that Sebastian had done the same with him because... Well, he didn't remember why but newborns needed the blood of their makers for the first few times, that was sure.

As easy as it sounded, Kurt made a huge problem of his first feeding. In Blaine's opinion, it was the simplest thing what a vampire could do. Bite, suck, release, done. Kurt didn't even have to bother with compelling now, he just had to do the easiest part.

"Open your freaking mouth and use your teeth" Blaine said.

"Okay" Kurt nodded hesitantly. "Uhm... Does it hurt? Because I don't want to hurt you..."

"You won't hurt me" Blaine interrupted.

"Are you sure? Your teeth look pretty sharp and if mine are similar..."

"I won't even feel it" Blaine said urgently.

"Did you do it before?" Kurt asked.

"I don't have another progeny but yes, I did it before" Blaine answered.

"I don't understand. If you didn't have to feed anybody..."

"Vampires bite each other when they have sex" Blaine explained.

"Oh" Kurt said in surprise. "But this in not like that, right? Because I'm not sure I would be comfortable with..."

"We won't have sex with each other" Blaine said. He was losing patience. "Bite me."

Kurt rose to his knees and took a deep breath. Blaine turned his head to give him better access to his neck.

"Okay, I can do this" Kurt said and leaned closer but then stopped again. "Can't I just bite your wrist or something?"

"You can, just do it" Blaine hissed through gritted teeth.

Kurt eyed Blaine's arms for a while.

"You know, it's so weird" he said. "We barely know each other, I know nothing about you..."

"We could have talked but you wasted the whole night for whining."

"...and I'm not sure this is right. You're like my father now, right? Oh, wait, I don't have to call you dad, right?"

"If you just try to call me dad, I will stake you" Blaine said seriously.

"It was just a question!" Kurt said.

"Would you finally feed, so we can go to sleep?" Blaine almost yelled.

"Fine" Kurt rolled his eyes. "But... is it really okay? We're like relatives and..."

That was it. Blaine lost his patience. He grabbed the knife from the table and – fighting off the urge to stab it into Kurt – he cut a deep wound on his wrist. Once Kurt saw the blood running down Blaine's arm and smelled it, he couldn't resist his thirst any longer. He grabbed Blaine's arm and pressed his lips to the wound.

"Finally" Blaine muttered as Kurt started sucking his blood.

~ o ~

Twenty minutes later the two men left the living room and walked downstairs. Kurt was sleepy, he couldn't wait to have a good sleep in a warm bed after filling his stomach. His throat wasn't burning anymore and he could have fallen asleep while walking down the stairs. Blaine was exhausted, too. He hadn't had too much sleep the previous day but it wasn't a big deal, he was a vampire after all. But Kurt had taken a lot of blood from him and he felt weaker than usual. He had to get out the next night, get some food for himself and bring home a few humans to feed from. He couldn't be so careless again, not until Kurt learnt the basics.

"So you sleep down here?" Kurt asked and grimanced in disgust. "It's so... naturalistic."

"I only use it when I sleep, so it has to be practical, nothing more" Blaine answered.

"And where do you sleep?" Kurt asked, hoping that Blaine didn't spend his night on the floor.

"There" Blaine pointed at the black coffin at the other end of the room.

Kurt gulped and stopped immediately. He hoped that Blaine only wanted to show him his coffin and didn't expect Kurt to sleep in there with him.

"It's alright" Blaine said. "I have a guest coffin but I never have guests, so you can use it."

He disappeared in the corner and came back a second later with another coffin in his hands. He placed it beside his own and open his coffin to climb inside.

"You don't expect me to sleep in that, right?" Kurt asked and kicked the coffin carefully. It was old and had a weird smell. He wasn't brave enough to open it because he didn't want to know what was inside of it.

"Where else could you sleep?" Blaine asked.

"Well, that bed upstairs seemed nice..."

"Absolutely not" Blaine cut in. "It's dangerous. What if somebody breaks in while we're asleep?"

"Who would break in a vampire house in the middle of nowhere?" Kurt asked back.

"The house can be bombed" Blaine reasoned.

"Yeah, probably" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, okay?" Blaine said in frustration. "Vampires sleep in coffins and you will sleep down here with me. End of the conversation."

"You're crazy, you know?" Kurt muttered.

Blaine was too tired to fight with Kurt. He just wanted silence and a good sleep, then fill his stomach, nothing more. And he certainly didn't want to talk more, he had enough of pointless conversations. He was used to silence and he missed it already.

"Good night" Blaine said in the end and opened the coffin for Kurt. He pushed the boy inside easily and slammed it closed. Then he lay down and closed his eyes, hoping that he could finally sleep...

"Blaine? Can you hear me?"

Blaine gritted his teeth and forced himself not to get up and stake Kurt instantly.

"Shut up, Kurt. Just shut up. Sleep or die or do whatever you want, just be quiet" he said.

Finally, Kurt fell asleep or at least he didn't make any noise. Blaine sighed and closed his tired eyes. Having another person in his house was worse than he had expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait, this week was crazy.**

 **I'm glad you like this story. Don't worry, the boys will share a LOT of funny moments.:)**

Blaine woke up after a good day sleep, stretching his arms happily as he got out of his coffin. He went upstairs and had a hot shower, humming a song from his childhood. When he was done, he grabbed fresh clothes from his wardrobe and dressed up. He was hungry, so he had to go to one of his favourite clubs to get someone to feed from before going to work.

He walked back downstairs and got ready. He couldn't waste too much time after all, he had a lot to do before sunrise. He promised Tina to check on the new vampires and get the taxes from them, and he had to get back home early because he expected his supplies to arrive as well.

As he walked around his house, he had a feeling that he had forgotten something. He had no idea what it was but it couldn't be that important if he didn't remember. He went through his things but nothing was missing. He had his keys, his wallet, his fake ID and enough money to pay everything that night. Then what could it be?

He decided to leave and think about that forgotten thing later. Maybe some fresh air and blood would help him think. For some reason, he was thirsty like hell.

He was about to leave when he heard sudden noises coming from the basement. He froze in place and listened to the noises in complete silence. Somebody was in his house. Somebody had broken in, somebody endangered his privacy and it was something Blaine hated.

He growled and pushed the door to the basement open. Whoever was hiding down there, he would kill them, that was sure.

"Show yourself!" Blaine yelled.

There was a second of silence but then the noises started over. Blaine walked down the stairs, ready to fight but he stopped immediately when he realised the noises were coming from the coffin next to his own. Damn it. He had forgotten Kurt.

He rushed to the coffin and opened it quickly. He didn't understand why Kurt didn't open it for himself, though, with his new vampire strength he was able topush it open easily. He knew about it, right?

"Slept well?" Blaine asked.

Kurt climbed out of the coffin, sending the most hateful look he could manage towards Blaine. The older vampire smiled in amusement.

"What?"

"Are you aware of how disgusting and terrifying sleeping in a coffin is? Hell, I couldn't even sleep, I was afraid of suffocating. But you didn't even check on me once. What if I had a heart attack?" Kurt asked.

"Since your heart isn't beating, it's hardly possible" Blaine smiled.

Kurt growled in frustration and pushed Blaine aside to get to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked as he caught up with Kurt. "Get back down here. I will show you how to open your coffin."

"I don't care. I won't sleep in there again" Kurt replied but couldn't free his arm from Blaine's grip.

"You will" Blaine said and dragged Kurt back to his coffin. "It's easy to open it because..."

Blaine considered it briefly. Maybe telling Kurt about his new strength wasn't a good idea, at least not until he learnt the basics. He had to keep his progeny under control and keeping informations from him was the easiest way to do so. Since Kurt hadn't listened to him the previous day, he didn't know much about his new life and he didn't seem like he was interested at all.

"There's a handle on the right side" Blaine said in the end. He crouched down and showed Kurt the handle inside of the coffin. "Do you want to try?"

"No way" Kurt said without hesitation and turned around to walk upstairs again.

"There's nothing to be scared of" Blaine said as he followed him. He could feel his progeny's feelings and none of them was reassuring. "Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, a shower and fresh air" Kurt muttered. "Are we going somewhere?"

He looked at Blaine who was obviously ready to leave.

"No, I'm going out but you have to stay here" Blaine answered.

"What?" Kurt gasped. "You can't leave me here alone!"

"You will be fine for a few hours" Blaine shrugged. "You can read in the library or simply sleep if you want to. I will be back in no time."

"What if you won't?" Kurt asked. He didn't understand why but being away from Blaine seemed so scary. It was crazy, considering that he had only met the man the previous day and he hated Blaine for turning him.

"I will. I swear" Blaine said.

"Can't I just go with you?" Kurt asked.

"No" Blaine answered. "You're freshly turned. You would go crazy from all the noises, lights and smells in the city and there's a chance that you would lose control."

"I'm perfectly fine" Kurt said.

"You feel that way because I'm the only one around you. Believe me, you aren't ready to be around humans" Blaine replied seriously.

Kurt sighed heavily and turned away. He didn't like this situation, not at all but there was nothing he could do. Blaine made it clear that he wouldn't let him go outside and he had to accept that.

"You can find fresh clothes in my wardrobe. Wear anything you want" Blaine said and stepped to the door. It was time to leave. "I will be back soon."

Kurt didn't reply, he didn't even turn towards him. Blaine sighed and shook his head. He couldn't waste more time for Kurt, he had to get some blood for both of them at least.

~ o ~

When Blaine finally reached the city, he was so thirsty that he couldn't hold himself back anymore. Luckily for him, he found a drunken man wobbling out of an alley. Usually he didn't even touch people like him but he was too weak to complain. He grabbed the man by his shoulders, pushed him back into the alley and against the nearest wall and sank his fangs into his neck. His blood was awful, Blaine could taste a lot of alcohol in it and the man surely hadn't had a healthy meal in a long time, but it was still hard for Blaine not to kill him. He forced himself to step back and let the man fall to the ground. His blood was enough for the vampire to get back his strength but he needed at least one more person to feed from. Kurt had taken a lot of his blood the previous night.

Blaine didn't bother compelling the man, he just left the barely conscious human in the alley. He could tell anyone about Blaine but it didn't concern the vampire. Who would believe a man like this one? He surely wouldn't, besides he had to get a few humans and bring them home to feed his progeny.

Blaine made himself a mental note to let Tina know why he avoided his job and ask her for replacement for a few weeks, until Kurt was able to take care of himself. He had hoped that he could do everything without help but now he knew that it was impossible. Teaching his newborn was enough for him.

Blaine found one of his favourite clubs and it didn't take him long to find a proper human to feed from. He preferred young, slim men who fed healthily, he mostly took blonds but he was fine with every hair color. It was more important that they tasted well.

It didn't take him long to find a man. He was beautiful with blond hair, bright blue eyes and porcelain skin. Just perfect. Blaine could have compelled and dragged him outside but it wasn't the way he did it. He bought the man a drink and started chatting with him. He hated the easy way most of the vampires chose, there was no fun in that. He believed that he was good looking and charming enough to have anyone without controlling their minds. Besides, he deserved some fun.

"What's your blood type, darling?"

Blaine tore his gaze away from the man and looked around in the crowded room. He wasn't the only vampire here. He could hear the seductive voice of a woman and soon enough, he found her. She was sitting in the corner with a man whose glassy eyes told Blaine that he was already compelled. The woman held his hands in hers and asked him other questions, she didn't even bother to keep her fangs hidden.

"What's wrong?" the man across Blaine asked.

Blaine sighed and stood up. He wanted to ignore the other vampire but he couldn't. The woman was much younger than him and her maker had done an awful job when they had taught her how to behave. They couldn't do stupid things like this, not in the presence of so many humans, not when there could be hunters around. Blaine left the man without explanation and followed the woman who was now halfway towards the exit.

He followed her and the man she brought with her outside. The young vampire didn't even make sure they were alone when she dragged the human out of the club and behind the building. There could have been others watching them and the woman wasn't careful enough. It was wrong and he had to do something.

The woman was about to sink her fangs into her victim's neck when Blaine grabbed her by her long hair and slammed her to the wall next to the human. The woman snarled at him, her eyes were bright red and her fangs dangerously long and sharp, but it didn't scare Blaine at all. He was a lot older than this woman and he could easily put her into her place. The woman tried to attack him, though, but Blaine pushed her back to the wall, showing her his own fangs.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"Somebody who respects our laws" Blaine answered. "Do you know how lucky you are that I'm not a hunter?"

"I'm not afraid of hunters" the woman said.

"Careless _and_ stupid, great" Blaine rolled his eyes. "Do you have a death wish or your maker forgot to teach you how to feed?"

"Would you leave me alone? I'm busy if you don't see" the woman said and turned back to the human. Since they had been disturbed, the man wasn't under her control anymore and he was shaking in fear, looking from one vampire to the other.

"Listen, idiot" Blaine said and pushed the woman back to the wall. "You can get yourself killed whenever you want but you can't endanger others' safety. If you don't keep yourself to our laws, I will report you to the queen."

"I'm not afraid of the queen, either" the woman answered.

That was it. Blaine didn't have time for idiots like this one, he had to take care of his own business. He wouldn't go home without food and spend another day fighting off his thirst, and he certainly wouldn't come back the next night, risking the safety of himself and his progeny as well.

"Listen to me carefully" he hissed and grabbed the woman's neck, squeezing it painfully. "You may not be afraid of anybody else but you will be afraid of me. I won't let anyone dance into my territory and ruin everything. So you have two options: I let you go and you promise me to behave or I can kill you right here and now. I have the right to do so, you know. You're the one who avoids law, walking around as if you were the queen. Well, I have to tell you the truth, you're nobody here. So you better respect your kind if you want to survive."

Blaine kept the woman pressed to the wall for a few more minutes, letting her struggle in his grip. When he knew that she understood the message, he let go of her neck.

"So what's your decision?" Blaine asked.

"Fine" the woman said, massaging her neck. "I won't do it again."

"Good choice" Blaine nodded. "I will keep my eyes on you, so you better keep your promise."

Blaine turned away from her and towards the shaking man beside them. He seemed like a perfect meal, he would have picked him for himself and Kurt would surely like him as well. Without hesitation, he forced the man to look into his eyes.

"We're going on a nice walk together. What do you think?" Blaine asked as the man's eyes turned glassy.

"Sound great" the man muttered.

"What are you doing? He's mine" the woman hissed.

"Not anymore. Go back and find another one for yourself" Blaine said and grabbed the man's arm. He still needed a few more. This one would be enough for him but there was a thirsty newborn waiting for him at home.

"Who the hell are you?" the woman asked as Blaine walked away from her.

"Blaine Anderson" Blaine answered without looking back at her. They would surely meet again soon but Blaine didn't have time to chat now. "Your new boss."

~ o ~

When Blaine finally got home, it was almost dawn. It had turned out that the man – Mitch – had been in the club with two friends and after a short 'persuasion' from Blaine, they had been more than willing to go with him. Blaine was satisfied with his job and entered his house with a huge smile on his face.

What disappeared the second he found Kurt on his couch, crying. Again.

"What is it this time?" Blaine sighed and flopped down beside Kurt.

He wasn't even surprised when Kurt threw his arms around him and pressed his face to Blaine's chest. He was still emotional and misunderstood their bond. Maybe he thought that Blaine was okay with it but it was just periodical, or Blaine hoped so. It was hard for Blaine to tolerate Kurt's constant depression.

"I had a shower and I went to search for clothes... I-I looked into the mirror" Kurt sobbed.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. There was nothing special in vampires' look. They had reflections, it was just a myth humans had created that they hadn't.

"I don't get it" Blaine said.

"I look... different" Kurt explained. "Something's wrong with me. I don't look like before and-and I have red eyes!"

"You're still yourself but your senses are better. That's why you see yourself differently" Blaine said.

"I look like a freaking vampire" Kurt muttered.

"Kurt, you _are_ a vampire" Blaine said slowly.

"But you look so normal" Kurt replied.

"Your body needs some more time to complete your turning. Once you're ready, your eyes will change back to their normal color" Blaine said.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Blaine nodded. "Do you always cry so much?"

"No" Kurt said quietly.

"Thank God" Blaine sighed in relief. So it was just the turning.

Once he was able to stop crying, Kurt noticed the three men standing at the door where Blaine had left them. They were looking at them with glassy eyes but Kurt didn't notice it.

"Do you have visitors?" he asked and licked his lips as the rich smell of the men hit him. He could hear their steady heartbeats, practically begging him to end them...

"Yeah. They're..."

"Beautiful, delicious visitors" Kurt muttered.

Blaine reached out to grab Kurt but the boy was faster this time. Within a second, he rushed to the nearest man, grabbed him by his shoulders and pinned him to the wall.

"Hello, darling" he purred into the man's ear.

Blaine shook his head and pulled Kurt away from the man just in time before he could bite him. Kurt snarled and tried to free himself from the older vampire's grip, unable to resist the urge to bite. It was mostly his own fault, Blaine knew it. He had left Kurt for a whole day without blood and the newborn must have been starving. It didn't mean he could forget his manners.

"Take a step back and calm down" Blaine said. "We aren't barbarians. We don't kill humans."

"But Blaine..." Kurt's eyes were practically begging him to let him feed.

"You have to learn today's lesson" Blaine explained. Kurt was his responsibility, he had to teach him how to control his instincts. He couldn't become as careless as the woman from earlier, Blaine wouldn't let him.

"My throat's burning" Kurt said.

Blaine took a deep breath and considered his options. Maybe teaching Kurt how to control himself wasn't the best idea when the boy was starving. But he couldn't let him kill the men either. It was... it just wasn't how Blaine Anderson did things.

"Stay here" Blaine told the men, looking into their eyes to make sure that they were still under his control. Then he led Kurt upstairs, into his room and shut the door behind them. "Alright. So I guess you're not really in the best condition to learn. That's fine. I don't really remember how being a newborn is but I will figure out what to do, okay?"

"I need blood" Kurt said simply. He didn't look like he understood anything Blaine had told him.

"Come here" Blaine said and pulled Kurt closer. "You can drink my blood tonight and then we..."

Kurt bit down before Blaine was able to finish his sentence. He was surely starving because he wasn't complaining like the last time, he didn't ask a question, he didn't even let Blaine finish what he wanted to say. Blaine leaned back against the wall and let his progeny feed from him. He didn't let him drain him like the previous night, though, Blaine couldn't be that careless again, not when they weren't alone in his house.

"That will be enough" he said as he pushed Kurt's head away.

"Okay" Kurt said but it was a lie. He could barely resist to bite Blaine again, there were a few blooddrops running down his neck and it tasted so great, and he was right there...

"Kurt, enough" Blaine said when he saw how hungrily Kurt watched his neck. "It's hard at first but you will learn how to control your thirst."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked in concern as he tore his gaze away from the healing wound on Blaine's neck. "What if I will stay this way forever?"

"You won't" Blaine smiled. "I left you without blood for too long and I'm sorry for that. I have to learn how these things work, just like you. Give yourself a few minutes. Once your body notices the blood in your system, you won't feel thirsty and we can go back downstairs."

Kurt nodded, although he wasn't sure he could believe Blaine. He was just so not like Kurt. Blaine was always calm and he had had surely no problem accepting his new life.

~ o ~

Once Kurt felt ready, Blaine led him back downstairs. The three men were standing where they had left them, staring into the nothing and unmoving. Kurt didn't try to attack anyone this time. He was full from Blaine's blood and the smell of the humans didn't seem so unbearable anymore. He was still careful, though. He couldn't be sure that his monster-side wouldn't come back in any moment.

"Hey, guys" Kurt said and stepped closer to them. None of the men moved, they didn't seem to notice him at all. "Hello!"

"They're compelled, Kurt" Blaine explained.

"Huh?" Kurt asked as he walked closer to the men.

"I've compelled them to come with me" Blaine said.

"Wait, you forced them to come here?" Kurt gasped in shock. "Blaine, this is wrong!"

"Welcome back, Kurt" Blaine rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, I will erase their memories before we let them go. They won't remember anything."

Kurt took a step back. The three men seemed like puppets as they waited for Blaine to give them orders. Kurt didn't like it at all. Sure, he had almost killed one of them but it was only because of his thirst. Now that his stomach was full and he was able to think rationally, he didn't like the idea of keeping humans prisoner in the house.

"You have to let them go, Blaine" Kurt said quietly as he turned towards Blaine.

"I will but first..."

Blaine motioned for one of the men to step closer.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Jonathan" the man answered.

"Nice to meet you, Jonathan. I have an important job for you. Would you like to help?" Blaine asked gently and Kurt watched in disbelief as the man nodded enthusiastically.

"Anything for you" Jonathan answered.

"Blaine, this is creepy" Kurt whispered.

"It's all natural. Don't worry, you will get used to it" Blaine replied easily.

"I don't want to. Can't we just drink from bloodbags or-or be vegetarians? You know, like in Twilight" Kurt asked.

"Vampires aren't vegetarians" Blaine frowned.

"Why not? I would like to give it a try. Who knows, maybe I would like it" Kurt said.

"No, Kurt. We need human blood to survive and it's the most delicious right from the source" Blaine smiled and grabbed Jonathan's hand. "Take off your shirt, darling."

Jonathan obeyed and unbuttoned his shirt in no time. Blaine led him to Kurt and stayed behind the man to show his progeny what he needed to know.

"First of all, we never leave signs" Blaine started. "It's for our own safety. Since humans don't believe in us, we can walk around in the darkness without problem. So when you go out to hunt alone, never forget to compel your victim."

Kurt winced at the word 'victim'. It sounded so cruel.

"I will teach you how to compel them later, you won't need it for a while anyway" Blaine continued. "Make sure nobody watches you. You might get in trouble if somebody notices what you're doing. Drinking from humans is easy, you already know the basics. I suggest you to bite their neck somewhere here where your signs are hidden under their clothes. It takes them a few days to heal completely and it's better if you don't leave visible marks."

Kurt started getting sick. Blaine spoke about biting humans as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"And now you can try it" Blaine said and stepped away from Jonathan.

"Wait. You want me to bite him?" Kurt asked carefully.

"Obviously" Blaine answered.

"But... but..." Kurt tried to come up with a good reason why he shouldn't bite Jonathan. The man was surely not okay with this and it wasn't right to take his blood when he couldn't say no.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, seeing Kurt's hesitation.

"I can't do it" Kurt admitted.

"What are you talking about? I could barely hold you back an hour ago" Blaine said.

Kurt looked away, ashamed. Blaine was right, of course, and Kurt felt so bad because of his previous behaviour. He didn't know what had gotten into him when he had wanted to bite that man.

"Look, Jonathan is totally fine with it" Blaine said and turned to look at the human. "Right, Jonathan?"

"Yes" the man nodded.

Kurt reached out to touch the man's skin. His teeth were aching and he felt the need to bite him getting stronger with every second. But he still wasn't sure if he could do it. He looked at the other two men standing behind them, watching the scene with glassy eyes.

"They're watching us" Kurt said, trying to buy himself time.

Blaine sighed and looked at the two men. He knew that they weren't the reason of Kurt's hesitation but the boy had to go through this, so if he felt better without them being in the room...

"You two, go upstairs and sit down in the first room on the left" Blaine ordered and the humans walked upstairs in silence. Then Blaine turned back to Kurt expectantly. "Do it."

"Blaine..."

"You have to learn it" Blaine said seriously. "Bite him."

"There's surely another option... There has to be" Kurt said, close to tears. The thirst was almost unbearable now and he had to take a step back to not bite Jonathan.

"You're a vampire now. You need blood to survive and this is the most humane way to take it. He won't feel anything and he won't remember, I swear" Blaine said. He had no idea why Kurt took it so seriously, it wasn't a big deal, really. He remembered his first hunt with Sebastian, it had been a lot worse than this.

"Can't I just drink from bloodbags?" Kurt asked.

"We don't steal from hospitals, it's not right" Blaine answered.

"And forcing someone to give me his blood is right?" Kurt asked.

"You can have sex with him in return if it's so important" Blaine offered.

Kurt shook his head and took another step backwards. This was so wrong. He had imagined a few times how vampires would be but he had pictured kind creatures who drank from animals and never hurt humans. And yeah, he had imagined sexy vampires with glowing skin, he had been a fan of Twilight but that had been the only vampire story he liked, and only because it had showed vampires in a different way. He hated cruel bloodsuckers like Blaine and didn't want to become one.

"Let's do it together, okay?" Blaine asked. He was getting impatient and he wanted to get over with this before going to sleep. Kurt had to learn a lot, they couldn't waste so much time for every lesson.

"I can't, I'm sorry" Kurt said and turned away.

"Kurt, you have to feed. The blood you took from me won't be enough for the whole day and it's not nutricious enough" Blaine said.

"Why are you forcing me to do it?" Kurt asked loudly.

"Because as your maker, it's my responsibility to take care of you" Blaine said.

"I-I don't want to" Kurt muttered.

Blaine considered his options. He could force Kurt to feed from Jonathan but it would make their relationship even worse. He didn't want to fight with Kurt over everything but he couldn't let him go to sleep without having some blood either.

"You know what? If you're not thirsty, you don't have to drink from him" Blaine said, a plan forming in his mind. "But I need a snack, so if you don't mind..."

Blaine stepped to Jonathan, grabbed his neck and bit him. He didn't take too much blood, he mostly just licked the blooddrops coming from the fresh wound as he looked at Kurt. The boy was watching them carefully, searching for any sign of pain on Jonathan's face but he couldn't find anything but joy. The man was smiling as Blaine took his blood. Kurt took a deep breath and swallowed as the rich smell of the fresh blood hit him. Maybe... maybe it wasn't that wrong after all. Jonathan seemed to enjoy it and he was already bleeding, so...

As Blaine had expected, Kurt couldn't resist the blood and joined them in no time. Blaine let go of the human and let Kurt take his place. The boy wasn't that gentle with Jonathan, he couldn't be, he was too young for that. Blaine had a lot of experience behind his back, it wasn't something vampires could learn easily. Jonathan moaned in pain as Kurt bit him but Blaine silenced him with one look. He let Kurt take a bigger amount of his blood but didn't let him hurt the human. Kurt would be upset if something happened to the man and it would make their job harder.

He pulled Kurt away gently after a while and smiled when Kurt yawned and rubbed his tired eyes. It was a long day for the newborn and he still needed a lot more rest than Blaine. Luckily, he didn't complain this time as Blaine led him downstairs to his coffin and fell asleep the second he lay down. Blaine watched him sleep for a few more minutes, satisfied with himself. It looked like he wasn't a horrible maker after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Thank you for your lovely comments and thank you for reading this story! I hope you will like this chapter, too.**

Kurt came up with that crazy idea of being a vegetarian over and over again. Every time Blaine ordered him to feed, the boy started talking about vampires who feed from animals and had golden eyes. Blaine didn't understand a thing and didn't really believe that feeding of animals could actually work, but Kurt wanted it so badly and he couldn't say no to his progeny.

"Blaine, please..." Kurt begged one day.

"Fine" Blaine replied, not looking up from his newspaper.

"I swear it... Wait, you said yes?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Yes" Blaine said and put down his newspaper. "I think you're ready to leave the house. We will go out tonight and I will show you a few things. And if you're ready... Well, you can try that craziness."

"Okay" Kurt said excitedly and rushed upstairs to get ready.

Blaine didn't know what Kurt expected, but the boy spent almost two hours with getting ready. When he finally walked back downstairs in one of Blaine's best clothes, the older vampire raised an eyebrow.

"You certainly won't need those clothes tonight" Blaine commented. Kurt mostly used his clothes, although he had bought him a few new ones, but Kurt didn't like them. He said that he would rather die then wear the clothes Blaine had bought him. Blaine didn't understand why, though, but since Kurt was already pretty dead and Blaine had enough clothes for both of them, he let him wear whatever he wanted.

"You said that we would go out tonight" Kurt frowned.

"Yeah, into the woods" Blaine explained.

"Why would we go to the woods?" Kurt asked.

"Because you need to learn" Blaine sighed. "Go back upstairs and change clothes. Wear something comfortable."

Kurt sighed and went back upstairs. When he came back, now dressed in a tracksuit, Blaine nodded.

"That's what I meant. Let's go" Blaine said.

Kurt was excited to leave the house after all those days being locked up in Blaine's house, but his happiness only lasted until he realised where they were heading. They didn't go to the city, they stayed in the forest like Blaine had told him. The older vampire led him away from the house and into a clearing nearby.

"Alright. We will go to the city soon but first you have to learn how your body works" Blaine explained. "Being a vampire means that you're a lot faster than a human and if you learn how to move quickly and quietly, you can become a real predator."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. That wasn't exactly what he wanted to be.

"Why is it important?" he asked.

"Because you're a vampire and that's how you should act" Blaine answered.

"Expectations" Kurt sighed.

"Look, I know some of these things could seem... pointless but you will be glad I teach you everything" Blaine said. "I thought I could show you how to run properly."

Kurt looked at Blaine in disbelief.

"How to run" he repeated.

"Yes" Blaine nodded.

"Look, I don't know what you think of me, but I assure you, I know how to run" Kurt said.

"Really? Then show me" Blaine smiled. He knew how it would end. Kurt wasn't the first newborn who thought these things were easy to learn.

"Fine" Kurt turned away from him.

A second later, Kurt ran into the woods. Blaine waited a few more seconds before he followed the boy, knowing that he was a lot faster than Kurt and didn't want his progeny to be disappointed in himself but he had to be there when Kurt realised it was harder then he thought.

Blaine was right, of course. Thanks to his new skills, Kurt could move fast but it also meant he saw the world from a new aspect. Everything seemed brighter and sharper, he could see the smallest insects on the trees, he saw the remaining raindrops on the leaves and there were the sounds... Everything seemed so interesting, Kurt couln't decide where to look. Since he didn't pay attention, he didn't see the roots of an old tree peaking out from under the ground and he tripped over them, landing on the ground with a painful thud. Blaine was over him in no time, laughing.

"Wow, that was fast. I thought you would reach the river at least" Blaine smiled.

"Ha-ha. I'm glad at least you have fun" Kurt said and slowly got up. He was covered in dirt and had a few, already healing cuts on his legs and hands. He was glad to see that Blaine's pants the younger vampire was wearing were torn, too.

"I told you that you need to learn it" Blaine shrugged.

"Okay. Then teach me, master" Kurt said sarcastically.

"As you wish" Blaine smiled. "First of all, you have to learn how to concentrate on only one thing and shut out everything else. That's why I chose this place the practice. You're fine at home but you have to learn how to act when you aren't alone. Being with humans will be a lot harder, so you have to learn patience and control first."

"Okay" Kurt nodded but he wasn't fully paying attention. He saw a bird land on the tree beside them and there was another animal, something bigger heading towards them. He had to see what it was. Maybe a deer?

"Kurt!" Blaine said and snapped his fingers in front of the boy.

"I'm listening" Kurt said.

"No, you aren't" Blaine said seriously. "I want you to shut out everything else and only listen to me."

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to do as he was told. But it was so hard. He was used to Blaine's presence but there were so many other things in the forest he wanted to see and touch. He was curious and standing still while watching Blaine was like torture.

"Can I go now?" Kurt asked impatiently, only a minute later.

"No" Blaine answered.

"But Blaine..." Kurt whined.

"Take a deep breath. You can do it" Blaine said.

"But I want to go" Kurt said, unable to stand still.

"There could be people out there, bad people who want to hurt you and they will use your recklessness against you" Blaine said seriously.

Kurt didn't know what had gotten into him. It was like an invisible force tried to pull him away from Blaine and into the woods and he wanted to go so badly and he couldn't keep himself back...

Kurt didn't realise that he was running again, not until he was grabbed from behind and slammed to the nearest tree. He groaned in pain as he looked at Blaine whose strong grip made him unable to move.

"If I were one of those people, you would be dead" Blaine said and let go of Kurt. The boy stayed unmoving, looking at Blaine with wide eyes. He had never thought that being a vampire was so hard.

~ o ~

Kurt tried hard to stay focused, he really did. They went out the next night and the night after that, and a several more nights, but it seemed like Kurt made the same mistake over and over again. Blaine told him that he was getting better but Kurt didn't feel the same way. Blaine was always so calm and perfectly himself all the time, he wanted to be the same.

"You're still young" Blaine reminded him. "You've been through the hardest change of your life. Don't go so hard on himself. You will be fine."

And Blaine was right. Just when Kurt was ready to give up, he started feeling the control over his body. He was able to stay focused for longer time and spend some quality time with Blaine. They talked a lot as they walked through the forest, Blaine showed him places and talked about his memories. It was nice that Blaine slowly opened up for him. He seemed like a great guy now that Kurt knew a few things about him.

"Look" Kurt whispered one day as he noticed a bigger shadow behind a tree. "What's it?"

"A deer" Blaine answered. "If you want to try that vegetarian thing, you should do it now before it runs away."

"You don't mind?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged. Kurt found it still hard to feed from humans, so if he wanted to feed from animals instead... what could happen? Although he didn't understand why Kurt would better choose an innocent animal over a human who could be a criminal, a liar or a killer, because every human had something bad to hide, he respected Kurt's choice.

Kurt smiled and rushed forward, catching the deer in no time. He was happy that he was able to catch it so easily but he hesitated as he looked into those scared eyes. The animal was scared of him, his long, sharp teeth and the possible death Kurt meant for him. Kurt felt so bad that he wanted to hurt it, he let his grip loosen on the deer and it kicked him hard on his chest. Kurt fell back and landed by Blaine's feet who gave him an amused smile as Kurt looked up at him.

"Get up. Your dinner's running away" Blaine said.

Kurt pressed his lips together in anger and jumped back to his feet, rushing towards the deer again. He would show Blaine what he was capable of. He was going to do this, no matter what. He could do it.

Catching the deer again wasn't hard, it wasn't as fast or strong as Kurt. Kurt brought it down onto the ground again and sank his fangs into its neck before he could think about it.

The blood of the deer was... Well, awful didn't cover that taste. Kurt pulled back immediately and spat it out, coughing. He had tasted a few awful things in his life but this deer's blood was definitely the worst ever.

When Blaine joined him, the deer was gone an Kurt was lying on the ground, emptying his stomach.

"Was it that bad?" Blaine smiled.

"Worse" Kurt groaned and threw up again.

"At least now you know you can't be a vegetarian. I was right" Blaine commented easily.

"I don't understand. I truly believed that it would work" Kurt muttered when his stomach was finally empty.

"Not everything we believe in can come true" Blaine said. "Come on. I will help you get home."

~ o ~

Unfortunately, Kurt was so sick in the next two days that he could barely leave the bathroom. As much as Blaine loved to see his progeny learn from his mistake the hard way, he was concerned that Kurt might have had some serious illness and die. He went out the first night to catch a few new humans and set the others free, as he had agreed with Kurt. He learnt that the boy didn't care about their look but he liked 0 positive the most, so Blaine made sure he had two men with that blood type, so he would make his progeny happy.

On the third day, Kurt woke up feeling incredibly weak but the need to throw up was gone. He kicked his coffin open and climbed out slowly. He was in a horrible mood and he was thirsty like hell but Blaine wasn't there with him, so he had to go upstairs and find him. Making his legs move was harder than he thought. The stairs seemed to be so far away, he had no idea how he managed to climb them but somehow he walked upstairs and was glad to find Blaine in the living room.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked in concern. Kurt seemed so weak, he was paler than usual and the older vampire saw how hard it was for his progeny to stand on his feet.

"No more animal blood. Ever" Kurt groaned.

"Good choice" Blaine smiled and put down his book. "Do you want some blood?"

"Oh, yes" Kurt said and with the help of Blaine, he walked to the couch.

Blaine went upstairs and when he came back a minute later, he had a young man with him. Kurt hadn't seen him before, Blaine must have gone out without him and brought him home the previous night. The man's eyes were glassy what told Kurt that he was compelled. Kurt still had a bad feeling when he thought about it, it seemed so wrong to force humans to do things and he couldn't believe it was legal. Blaine seemed like a nice man, if the other vampires were the same, Kurt didn't understand how they could do this to humans.

"0 positive. Just for you" Blaine said.

"Thank you" Kurt smiled weakly and sat up to feed from the man. "I'm really sorry, but I have to bite you and drink your blood. I will try not to hurt you, okay? I really don't want to do this but I guess I don't have a choice."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he watched Kurt. The boy always made a huge problem of feeding, he didn't know why. Humans were around to give them blood, vampires didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't like they killed them, they just borrowed them for a few days and it wasn't permanent. Once Kurt would be old enough to leave the area and patient enough not to attack innocents, they wouldn't keep humans in the house anymore. Blaine hated having so many people in his home, he couldn't wait to get rid of them.

"Do you need to do this every time?" he asked when Kurt continued his calming speech. "He's compelled, he doesn't feel anything and he won't remember a thing you tell him. Just bite him."

"You might be a heartless vampire but I care about humans" Kurt said and smiled at the man beside him. He was so proud of himself that he could have a real conversation without trying to kill the man.

"Just so you know, he doesn't care about you. If he was a vampire and you were his breakfast, he would kill you without hesitation" Blaine said.

"That's not true" Kurt said.

"You're so naive" Blaine shook his head.

"I think I know humans better than you" Kurt said, his anger rising.

"Yeah, sure. That's why I found you dying in an alley. What about that human, Kurt? The man who did that to you was surely an angel" Blaine said.

He regretted his words immediately. Kurt let go of the man sitting beside him and turned his head away. He was blinking hard but he couldn't stop the tears escaping his eyes.

"Could you please not talk about him?" Kurt sniffled.

"Sure" Blaine said and stepped to the boy to put a hand on his shoulder. Mostly he didn't care if his words hurt someone but Kurt was different. He hated seeing Kurt in pain, especially if it was because of him. Damn that bond between them. Would it be always like that? He didn't remember caring so much for Sebastian. "Uhm... Don't you want to feed?"

Kurt wiped his face and turned back to the human beside him. He ran his fingers down his neck but pulled his hand away as Blaine tightened his grip on his shoulder. Kurt looked up at him to realise the older vampire was watching them. For some reason, it made Kurt feel awkwardly. Feeding seemed like an intimate act, he wasn't sure he wanted to do it in front of Blaine.

"Would you please leave us alone?" Kurt asked.

"Why?" Blaine frowned.

"It's just... I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you watching us while... You know" Kurt shrugged.

"I saw you feed several times and it never... Oh" Blaine's eyes widened. "Do you... you want to...?"

Kurt needed almost a whole minute to understand what Blaine was talking about.

"No!" he gasped. "I won't... Oh, my God, Blaine! You think that I would be able to do that? It's hard for me to feed from him because I feel bad, I wouldn't... I wouldn't rape him!"

"Kurt, calm down" Blaine said quietly. Kurt surely wasn't in a good mood, probably because of the deer blood.

"I'm not like that!" Kurt said.

"It's not like you can't do that... Most vampires do" Blaine said.

Kurt jumped up from the couch and stormed out of the room. Blaine looked after him in confusion, unable to decide what to do next. He didn't know what had gotten into Kurt, he didn't say anything wrong after all. Did he?

"Kurt, come back in here" Blaine sighed and went after the boy. He found him in front of the house, sitting on the bench with his knees pulled up to his chest. "What's wrong?"

"You really think it's fine to force others to have sex with you?" Kurt asked seriously.

"Well..." Blaine took a deep breath. He lived far away from the community and it wasn't just because he preferred being alone. There were things he couldn't accept. "You have so much to learn and I will tell you everything one day, but you should know a few things. Most vampires don't live like me. You're right, sometimes our kind is pretty cruel to humans but we rarely hurt innocents. The vampires who enslave humans do it to bad people who deserve their fate."

"You want to tell me that vampires are all good and do what they do because they want the best for the world?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not easy to fool you, right?" Blaine laughed.

"I'm more clever than you think" Kurt smiled.

"Right" Blaine sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if I said something that brough back bad memories. I just... I'm used to people who don't care what I say. You're so different. It's not necessarily wrong but you should consider taking things easier. It would help a lot."

Kurt nodded. Since his turning, he was oversensitive. If it was from the changes in his body or the lots of new stuff in his life, he didn't know. But Blaine was right, there were surely good things in being a vampire, he should find those things and try to be happy. He should let go of his human life because he wouldn't get it back, ever.

"Let's go back. You look awful" Blaine said and helped Kurt up to his feet. "You can feed alone if you want to."

"Yes" Kurt nodded immediately. "Believe it or not, drinking from somebody _is_ an intimate thing."

"It's like eating a hamburger. Nothing extraordinary" Blaine shrugged.

"You're wrong" Kurt smiled.

"I don't think I will ever understand you. You're so weird" Blaine shook his head.

"I'm different. But being different is good" Kurt winked.

"Let me know when you're ready with your breakfast. We should still do something useful today" Blaine said and went upstairs to give Kurt time with the human. Kurt looked still sick, he needed blood.

But Blaine only started getting ready for their next training when the window beside him shattered into million pieces and in the next second, Kurt screamed. Blaine left everything behind and rushed downstairs. He heard that the intruders got inside through the doors and the living room's windows and Kurt was there alone, he had to help him.

The living room was a mess, all the windows were broken and the front door missing. But Blaine didn't care about it, he couldn't since his house was full of vampires whose uniform he recognized instantly. Kurt was on the ground and there were two men kneeling over him, holding him down.

"What's going on here?" Blaine shouted.

The leader of the vampires turned towards him and smiled when he saw the man.

"Blaine Anderson" he nodded towards Blaine. "You have to come us, the queen wants to see you. Immediately."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone!**

 **There are a few new characters in this chapter but none of them is Sebastian. He will appear in this story and he will cause trouble, but not now.**

 **The idea for Tina's character is not my own, I borrowed it from the first TLOS book The Wishing Spell (yes, Red).**

 **I should warn you, these vampires are not the Twilight type and in some things they are different from the original Glee characters. I hope I don't disappoint you. I like them this way.**

Kurt had no idea what was going on. Blaine left him alone with the human, so he could feed, and he bit down the second they were alone because he was thirsty as hell. But he could only take a sip from the delicious blood when the front door and the windows were broken in and he screamed in fear as about a dozen men rushed inside. It wasn't hard to find out that they were vampires. Two of them attacked Kurt without hesitation, they pushed him down onto the ground, away from the human and held him down. Kurt tried to break free from their grip but they were just too strong.

"What's going on here?"

Kurt almost laughed in relief when he saw Blaine coming down the stairs. He would surely save him.

"Blaine Anderson" a vampire who Kurt assumed was the leader nodded towards Blaine. "You have to come with us, the queen wants to see you. Immediately."

Blaine blinked in surprise and took a step closer to Kurt.

"What are you doing here, Mike?" Blaine asked. "Don't get me wrong, you can visit me whenever you want but this kind of behaviour is unnecessary."

"Forgive me, my friend" Mike said. "Nobody's seen you since weeks and we were afraid that something happened to you. We had to be careful."

Kurt understood nothing. He kept his eyes on Blaine and tried to calm down but it was hard with two vampires kneeling over him. Blaine must have seen his progeny's distress because he smiled at Kurt reassuringly and turned back to the leader.

"Let him go" he said.

"Do it" Mike nodded towards the two vampires restraining Kurt and they let go of the boy immediately.

Once he was free, Kurt jumped up from the floor and joined Blaine, hiding behind the older vampire. His eyes turned deep red and he let out a low growl as he looked from one vampire to the other. He felt threatened by their presence and pushed Blaine's hand away when his maker tried to calm him down.

"Kurt, enough" Blaine whispered. "Nobody will hurt you."

It was easy to say to a newborn whose first experience with other vampires was that they broke into their home and attacked him. He didn't feel safe at all, the need to defend himself and his maker was too strong. He growled again and stepped in front of Blaine defensively when Mike took a step towards them.

"Kurt" Blaine said and forced his progeny to look at him. "Stop it! They're friends."

"You have a progeny?" Mike asked, recognizing the bond from the way Blaine and Kurt acted.

"Yes" Blaine said tiredly. "I'm sorry, Mike. He's freshly turned and I guess your presence's upsetting him."

"It's fine" Mike nodded and took a step back. It wasn't like a young vampire like Kurt could hurt him but he didn't want any trouble. He knew that in Kurt's eyes, he was a threat and the boy would attack him or the others if he thought he had to defend himself and his maker. "You haven't reported it."

"I know" Blaine nodded.

"You know our laws, Blaine. You should have let Tina know at least after the successful turning" Mike said.

The way he said that made Kurt growl again and he took a step forward. In Kurt's eyes, these men were dangerous for both of them and he had to defend themselves.

"Damn it, Kurt, calm down" Blaine said and pulled the newborn into his arms to keep him safe, mostly from himself. "Look, Mike. I know I owe Tina a few reports but as you can see, I'm pretty busy. If there isn't an emergency, I would like to skip today's meeting and visit her in another time."

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but you have to come with me today" Mike said. "Tina wants to ask you something... important."

Mike couldn't hide his grimance and it was enough for Blaine to know what was going on. He had known Tina long enough and she had this habit of asking for him way more often than necessary. Tina liked discussing even the smallest things with him, much to Blaine's annoyance.

"Fine" Blaine sighed. "Let's get over with it. Kurt, I want you to stay here. Don't step out of the house and don't do anything stupid."

"You can't leave me here" Kurt hissed. The thought of being alone, probably because of the eventful night, seemed suddenly so scary.

"You will be fine" Blaine tried to assure him but it was hard. His house looked like a crime scene, he wouldn't be happy to stay here alone either.

"He's right, Blaine" Mike said. "He's too young to be alone. But I can leave a few guard behind to watch him."

Kurt shook his head immediately and pressed his back to Blaine's chest. There was no way that he would stay alone with these men.

"Or you can bring him, too" Mike sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"That will be the best" Blaine nodded. "Give us five minutes to get ready."

"We will be waiting outside" Mike nodded and motioned for the guards to leave the house.

~ o ~

From the little experience Kurt had with other vampires, he could tell that they were a lot different from Blaine. They were escorted to several expensive cars parking not too far from the house and once they got in, Mike pulled out a smartphone and texted someone. Kurt watched him in awe, surprised that the seemingly old vampire had no problem with modern technique. The others seemed ordinary, too. The vampire driving their car used GPS and gave the others orders through the radio.

"Unbelievable" Kurt muttered.

"Not every vampire lives alone in the forest, away from civilization" Mike smiled.

Kurt looked at the vampire cautiously and snuggled closer to Blaine.

"Relax, Kurt, I don't bite" Mike said. "And I'm happy for you two. I've never thought Blaine would be able to find someone who can stand his strange habits."

"I don't have strange habits" Blaine muttered.

"Yes, you do" Kurt and Mike replied at the same time.

"Nonsense" Blane shook his head.

"How did you meet?" Mike asked to change topic.

"I found him on the street" Blaine answered.

"Oh" Mike's eyes widened. "A prostitute?"

"What?" Kurt gasped.

"Oh, no. Believe me, he couldn't be farther from that" Blaine said.

Kurt couldn't decide if he should smile or punch Blaine in his face.

"I'm so glad that Blaine finally found someone. You know, he hasn't had anyone since..."

"We aren't together" Blaine interrupted Mike.

"You aren't?" Mike asked in surprise.

"No" Blaine shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I just... You two seem so... close" Mike said.

"First a prostitute and then a lover. Great" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Why did you turn him then?" Mike asked.

Luckily, their conversation couldn't get any worse because they arrived. Blaine sighed in relief and leaned back against the seat, looking at Kurt. The boy was looking out through the window, amazed by the sight in front of him.

It turned out that the queen lived in a huge mansion in the middle of the forest, far from humans but still close enough to the city. It was so much better than Kurt could have imagined, even the gateway seemed amazing with the million small white rocks shining in the moonlight and the torches enlightening their way.

But the house... It was absolutely breathtaking. Kurt had never seen such a huge building that belonged to only one person. It was white as well, with big windows and romantic decor and there were dozens of colorful flowers in front of the windows. It was a place where everybody would gladly leave. Peaceful and beautiful.

"Let's get inside" Mike said.

Kurt was still staring at the building like a tourist but Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the car. He led the boy up the stairs, following Mike and two other guards. They were led to a huge double door and Mike knocked on it three times.

"Just a second!" they heard a woman's voice from inside.

Kurt looked at Blaine just in time to see that he was rolling his eyes. He certainly didn't enjoy being in the house that was so different from his own home, but Kurt didn't know that there was something more.

"Come in!" they heard the voice again and Mike opened the door for them.

It turned out that it was the throne room and Blaine had to drag Kurt inside again because the boy was unable to take a step forward, completely lost in the sight. It looked like a room of a baroque castle, with a huge chandelier, richly decorated walls and furniture, mirrors and several paintings of a dark haired woman in different postures. In the farthest end of the room, there was a wooden throne decorated with gold and stones, and on the throne, Kurt could see the woman from the paintings. She was wearing a long black dress with several accessories, golden bracelets, necklace and earrings and a crown that seemed so heavy that it made Kurt wonder how she was able to keep on her head and sit so still.

There were several vampires around her but none of them was as beautiful or powerful as this woman. Kurt only looked at them shortly. A few guards and two more women in the corner, all a lot older than him but Kurt didn't care about them. He couldn't. It was the first time he met a royal, a vampire queen on the top of that.

"Blaine!" the queen smiled and raised her hand fan to her face. "What a surprise! I haven't expected you tonight!"

"You requested my presence, my queen" Blaine said in a bored tone and bowed.

"Right" Tina muttered. Kurt was sure that she would have turned scarlet if her face had been able to change its color. "I was so worried about you. You haven't visited me for weeks."

"Forgive me, Your Highness, I was preoccupied" Blaine bowed again.

"Oh, you can leave the formalities" Tina waved. "You know how close we are to each other."

Blaine glared at her and Kurt had to turn his head not to laugh. Unfortunately, Tina noticed his amused look and her smile disappeared instantly. There was so much hate an anger in her eyes, Kurt hastily took a step back, afraid that she might kill him.

"Who the hell is this?" Tina asked, pointing at Kurt.

"Hello! My name's Kurt Hummel, I'm..."

"He's my progeny" Blaine cut in.

"Your what?" Tina shouted.

Kurt gulped nervously and hid behind Blaine.

"I know I should have sent you a report but I couldn't leave him alone. He might have gotten into trouble" Blaine explained.

"Yeah. It would have been terrible" Tina hissed through gritted teeth.

"It was an emergency. I hope you understand that I didn't do it out of disrespect but I had to save him" Blaine said.

"You should have told me about him" Tina said, still eyeing Kurt. "You know that you can't have a relationship with your progeny unless you have my permission."

"Oh, it's not like that" Blaine smiled. "There's nothing between us."

"There isn't?" Tina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why does everybody think that we're together?" Kurt muttered to himself.

In the corner, the two women started whispering but unfortunately for them, every vampire in the room could hear them.

"He's so cute" one of them whispered.

"I agree. I can't believe the lucky bastard found somebody like this cutie and doesn't want anything from him" the other said.

"Believe it or not, Rachel, sex is not everything" Blaine rolled his eyes.

The women stepped forward and went straight to Kurt. The boy tried to look smaller and hide behind Blaine again. He didn't like the attention at all, especially since it seemed to anger Tina even more.

"Look at him, Blaine" the woman called Rachel said and reached out to pet Kurt's hair. "Mercedes's right, he's cute. It's so not fair that you got him."

"Yeah. Poor little boy, it must be so boring for you to live with him" the other woman – Mercedes – said.

"Hey! I'm here, remember?" Blaine glared at them.

"Oh, come on, Blaine. You're definitely not the cool maker type. You don't even have internet or TV and I'm sure you don't let him have fun at all" Rachel said.

"I showed him the forest and I have hundreds of books. We don't need that modern witchcraft and we certainly don't need company. Right, Kurt?" Blaine asked, turning to Kurt.

Kurt knew that Blaine expected him to agree but he hesitated nonetheless. They started getting to know each other better but Kurt missed a lot of things from his previous life.

"Everybody would be happy to live with Blaine" Tina said dreamily. "So stop pitying and continue your conversation outside. I have to talk to Blaine. Privately."

"Oh, don't worry. We will take care of him" Rachel said excitedly and grabbed Kurt's arm.

Kurt looked at Blaine in fear but the older vampire nodded reassuringly.

"They won't kill you" Blaine said and then turned to Rachel. "Don't do anything stupid."

"What are you talking about? We will have fun" Rachel winked.

"That's what I'm afraid of" Blaine muttered.

"You should try it sometime" Mercedes said and grabbed Kurt's other arm, leading the boy out of the room.

Blaine waited until they left the room, just like the guards and Mike, and then turned back to Tina. The queen was now sitting on the couch and patted it beside her.

"Come and sit with me, Blaine" she said flirtily.

Blaine rubbed his eyes. This was gonna be a long night.

~ o ~

"So, Kurt, do you enjoy your new life?" Rachel asked as she and Mercedes led Kurt downstairs.

"I guess I still need time to get used to it" Kurt answered.

"I hope Blaine doesn't keep you on a short leash" Mercedes said.

"Oh, come on, we're talking about Blaine Anderson. I'm sure he hasn't even let him go to the city" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I don't understand what Tina loves in him so much" Mercedes sighed.

"Wait. Tina loves Blaine?" Kurt asked. It explained a lot actually.

"Since their first meeting" Rachel answered. "The poor girl's hopelessly in love with him and can't accept that Blaine would never love her back."

"Why not?" Kurt frowned.

"Because Tina's not a man" Mercedes smiled.

"Blaine's gay?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"He couldn't be gayer" Rachel said.

"Don't tell me you didn't know" Mercedes said.

It made sense. Blaine always brought men home and never taked about women. But he just... didn't look gay.

"We should grab a snack and sit down somewhere" Rachel said, smiling. "We rarely have the opportunity to meet new vampires and you seem interesting, Kurt Hummel."

"Thanks" Kurt said, not knowing if it meant good or not.

The girls led him outside to the pool. To Kurt's surprise, there were a few more vampires and humans who barely wore anything. The women were dressed in short skirts and tiny tops and the men were dressed in tight pants. Kurt followed Rachel and Mercedes, watching the humans nervously. At first he thought that they were compelled like the men Blaine had brought home but soon he realised that their eyes weren't glassy.

"What would you like, Kurt?" Rachel asked as she sat down onto a sofa and motioned for a human man to step closer.

"I-I don't know" Kurt answered as the blond man knelt down in front of Rachel. Kurt watched with wide eyes as the vampire kissed the man and stroked his cheek.

"Jake, come here" Rachel snapped her fingers and a young man with tanned skin and dark hair walked to them. "Jake, make our guest feel good."

"As you wish" Jake bowed and knelt down in front of Kurt.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Kurt asked and took a step back.

"Do you want me in another position?" Jake asked. "I can lie down if it makes feeding more comfortable for you. Unless you want _me_ to suck something instead."

"Oh dear God!" Kurt shrieked as Jake reached between his legs and touched him. Right. There.

"Relax, Kurt. You're not with Blaine, you can do whatever you want" Mercedes said. She was sitting in the lap of another blond human who kissed her neck.

"Are they... are they really okay with this?" Kurt asked, eyeing Rachel who was feeding from the man kneeling in front of her.

"Of course they are" Rachel said as she pulled away.

"But... how? They aren't even compelled. How can they be okay with this?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"Oh, you're shy. It's so cute" Rachel smiled.

"We don't keep human slaves anymore" Mercedes explained. "These people are here voluntarily. They give us their blood and we make them feel good. It's perfect for all of us."

Kurt felt like he was going to be sick. It didn't seem right, not at all.

"Blaine explained you how to bite them to not hurt them, right?" Mercedes asked slowly. Something wasn't right with Kurt.

"No" Kurt said, close to tears.

"Oh, honey, that's the problem? We can help you with it" Rachel smiled. "Come here. I will show you."

Kurt so didn't want to go near and watch Rachel but his curiosity was too strong and he found himself sitting beside the vampire.

"The most important rule: give yourself and your partner time to relax" Rachel explained. "Touch them, kiss them, make them feel good. And when you see they are ready, don't bite them right away. Lick their skin at first, that lessens the pain. When it's done, you can feed from them. Look."

Kurt watched in awe as Rachel showed him the right technique. True to her words, the human didn't seem to be in pain, on the contrary. He enjoyed it pretty much.

"Do you want to try it?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt opened and closed his mouth, unable to decide what to do.

~ o ~

Blaine swallowed as the small distance between him and Tina seemed to become smaller and smaller with every passed minute. The queen was almost sitting in his lap with her arms around Blaine who couldn't feel less comfortable.

"Have you considered my offer?" Tina whispered into Blaine's ear.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked and leaned away from Tina.

"That you should move in here" Tina said. "You must be so lonely in that house of yours. Alone, away from everything and everyone, all by yourself..."

"I like it there, actually" Blaine said and grabbed Tina's arms, pulling them away from his body. "Besides, I have Kurt now, I'm not alone."

"Yeah, Kurt" Tina rolled her eyes and pulled back, much to Blaine's relief. "I can't believe you turned him to not be alone. Do you know how hard raising a progeny is?"

"Yes, I figured out" Blaine sighed.

"I'm not saying you should get rid of him. It's so generous of you that you took him in but kids grow up so fast, a few decades and he will leave you. You need to find someone who will be there for you forever" Tina said and threw her arms around Blaine again.

"Good, thing I have so much time to think about it" Blaine said and pushed Tina's hands away again. Before the queen could do anything, he stood up and took a step back. "I'm sorry. You know I can't sit so long."

"Of course" Tina said.

"You know, it's late and I want to get back home before dawn. Can we talk about that important thing?" Blaine asked.

"What?" Tina asked.

"You asked me to come here because you wanted to talk about something" Blaine explained.

"Oh, that!" Tina laughed. "Yes, there is something I want to give you."

Tina reached into her dress between her boobs and Blaine turned his head away while she did so. He couldn't understand what Tina hoped from this kind of movements.

"Here. This is yours" Tina said and handed him a golden envelope.

Blaine took it from her and opened it quickly. There was a card inside with only a few sentences. Blaine read the text quickly and raised an eyebrow as he looked up.

"An invitation for your ball?" Blaine asked.

"Exactly!" Tina said excitedly and jumped up from the couch. "It's the centenary of my reign and I'm throwing a ball to celebrate it. You should feel honored, Blaine. You're one of my luckiest people who get such an invitation."

"You could have sent it by post" Blaine muttered to himself.

"So you will be here, right?" Tina asked.

"Tina..." Blaine tried to come up with a good excuse. "I don't think I should be here. You know it's not my style and-and most of your men hate me."

"But it will be my ball, Blaine" Tina said and grabbed his hand. "It has to be perfect but it won't be if you're not there."

Blaine took a deep breath. Knowing Tina, she would send someone for him to make sure Blaine didn't run away from the event.

"I guess I can make a few hours free" Blaine said finally.

"I knew you would say yes!" Tina smiled. "Oh, and don't worry about your plus one. You can come alone if you don't have anyone. And we both know you don't have."

"I can come with Kurt" Blaine said.

Tina's smile disappeared again and she had to take a few deep breath not to tell Blaine her opinion about his progeny.

"I don't think he would enjoy such a party" Tina said. "This young kids... They can't appreciate these kind of events."

Blaine had another opinion. From what he knew about Kurt, he would enjoy a ball a lot more than Blaine.

"I can't leave him alone. He's still a newborn" Blaine said.

"I will send someone to babysit him" Tina said hastily.

"He doesn't trust strangers" Blaine replied.

"And he's too young to attend to a ball. What if he can't behave himself?" Tina asked.

"I will keep an eye on him" Blaine said. "Look, Tina, I don't ask you to like him but at least give him a chance. You don't even know him."

"You might be right" Tina said, changing her mind quickly. She knew that showing Blaine her jealousy towards Kurt would ruin her chances with Blaine. "He looks cute and the girls like him. It will be fine."

"Thanks, Tina" Blaine nodded. "Uhm... we should go. It's late and I don't want to be outside at dawn."

"Don't you want to see my new painting?" Tina asked.

"Next time" Blaine said and turned towards the door but before he could take a step forward, Tina hugged him again. He stayed stiff until it was over, knowing that he couldn't do anything against the queen's weird need of touching him, but then he rushed out of the throne room before Tina could blink.

The queen went back to her throne and sat down, smiling.

"Once you see me in my dress, you won't be able to resist me anymore, darling" she whispered dreamily.

~ o ~

Blaine found Kurt with Rachel and Mercedes outside at the pool. They were seemingly having a good time, they were laughing and chatting, they didn't even notice Blaine.

"I hope you're done exchanging gossips, we have to go" Blaine said as he stepped to them.

"Blaine, you're here!" Kurt said and threw his arms around Blaine. The boy seemed happy... too happy.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arms and pulled him away to look into his eyes. They were almost fully red and Blaine didn't need more than a second to realise why Kurt was in such a good mood.

"You drugged him?" he asked as he pushed Kurt behind his back and looked at the older vampires.

"Relax, Blaine, he's fine" Rachel giggled. "The boys might have had some alcohol before we fed from them but it's okay."

"It's not, Rachel" Blaine said. "He's a newborn, you can't poison him with enriched blood."

"He isn't exactly that young, is he?" Mercedes smiled. "It's not like he was turned yesterday."

"Blaine, calm down and join us" Rachel said. "You're always so..."

"Tense" Mercedes finished when Rachel seemed to get lost in her sentence.

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to say" Rachel nodded.

"I'm not tense, I'm reasonable" Blaine said and turned around to leave.

"Come on, Blaine. Why don't you try it yourself? Believe me, you will enjoy it" Rachel said.

"She's right, Blaine. I feel so good" Kurt smiled. "Everything's so bright and-and shiny... And bright!"

"We're going home" Blaine said and with one last angry glare towards the girls, he led Kurt to the stairs.

Two minutes later, they were sitting in the car on their way home. Kurt was half-asleep and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder who held Kurt in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Blaine" Kurt said. "I didn't know... They didn't tell me. I wouldn't have fed from him if I knew."

"I know" Blaine nodded. "You're not like them."

"But I want to be" Kurt said. "They're so cool. Don't get me wrong, I like you, too, but sometimes it's like you have a stick up your ass."

"Thank you, Kurt" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"But you're a good guy. You saved me and I really appreciate it" Kurt said. "Even if being a vampire sucks."

"You will get used to it" Blaine said and tightened his arms around Kurt. "By the way, I like you too."

"Really?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I only wanted to stake you twice today, it's a progress" Blaine shrugged.

"You're so weird" Kurt muttered.

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"Sleep, Kurt. You have to rest" Blaine said.

Kurt was too tired to form a response, so he nodded weakly and let himself fall into darkness, ejoying the comfort Blaine gave him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Thank you for reading this story and thank you for your comments! Please, let me know what you think.**

 **Finn will show up later and I have good news, there will be Finchel, too. But now I only have Niff and some new vampires for you. Enjoy!**

Kurt barely found the stairs. His head was killing him but he had no memory of what could have caused it. And Blaine was nowhere to be found, of course. Kurt groaned and rubbed his forehead as he took slow steps forward. It seemed like the stairs grew longer and longer with every step and he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to leave the basement anytime soon.

But somehow, he did it. He reached the door at the top of the stairs and with some effort, he opened it. Blaine was sitting in the living room, reading the newspaper. When he saw Kurt, he raised an eyebrow but didn't seem too concerned about Kurt's condition.

"Good morning, Kurt" Blaine said, his voice thundering in Kurt's head.

Kurt's only reply was a soft groan and he plopped down onto the couch, burying his face into his hands.

"Your friends drugged me yesterday, right?" Kurt asked.

"No" Blaine grinned. "You had some alcohol but that's all."

"My head's killing me" Kurt moaned.

"You have a hangover" Blaine informed him.

"When will it go away?" Kurt asked. He wanted to lie down but he was afraid of throwing up and he knew that Blaine wouldn't be too happy then.

"I don't know. How long did it take you when you were human?" Blaine asked.

"When I was human, I never drank" Kurt said.

"Never?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"Only once" Kurt corrected himself. "And since I ended up dead, it wasn't my best night."

Blaine nodded knowingly. It explained why Kurt had been so lost after his turning. He had been drunk and it had caused his memory loss.

"You should feed, it helps with the headache" Blaine said.

"Gods, no" Kurt groaned. "I would throw up."

"Yeah but you would feel better after that" Blaine smiled.

"You're evil" Kurt muttered.

"I am" Blaine sighed. "But I still want the best for you."

"I will never accept a drink from Rachel again" Kurt said. "That girl's crazy. Mercedes, too."

"Nah, you're cute when you're drunk" Blaine smiled. "And honest. Very-very honest."

"Did I say something stupid?" Kurt asked.

"Well, you said that I had a stick up my ass" Blaine laughed. "But I'm used to it. Most vampires would agree with you."

"I'm sorry" Kurt said.

"I'm not angry" Blaine said. He went through the last page of his newspaper and then stood up. "Will you be alright alone?"

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"I want to buy a few supplies and get the doors and windows repaired" Blaine said.

"You want to leave me alone? Now?" Kurt asked.

"I have to" Blaine sighed. "We can't live like this, it's not safe. But don't worry, I will be back in no time."

"Can't I go with you?" Kurt asked.

"Not today, no" Blaine shook his head. "Tomorrow, if you will be alright, you can join me."

"Really?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Yes" Blaine said, glad that he could make his progeny happy. "You have to feed first but I think you will be fine."

"I will be, I swear" Kurt said. He missed the city so much, he couldn't wait to get out of the house and see people again.

"I trust you" Blaine said. "You should stay in the basement until I come back, though. Just to make sure you don't get hurt."

"What am I supposed to do down there alone?" Kurt asked, his good mood fading away. He hated the basement. It was so cold and dark.

"Read" Blaine answered.

Kurt rolled his eyes. It seemed like Blaine was against everything modern, he didn't have a TV or internet and the silence of the house was killing the younger vampire. He missed those things from his previous life like hell.

"Blaine, we have to get a TV" Kurt sighed. "You can't expect me to read your old, smelly books all the time."

"What's wrong with my books?" Blaine frowned.

"They're boring" Kurt said.

"But useful, unlike TV. You can learn a lot from them. You can start learning Latin, for example" Blaine said.

"Latin" Kurt glared at him.

"Yeah. It's a beautiful language and you will be able to use it later" Blaine said.

"You mean it will be useful if I decide to go to Rome and kill the pope" Kurt said slowly.

"I don't think you could get close enough to him to actually kill him but..."

"Blaine."

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Just consider having some electrics in the house. It would make our lives easier and you could learn a lot about modern world" Kurt said.

"Fine" Blaine rolled his eyes but he knew that he would never get any of those stupid things. "I will think about it."

"Thank you" Kurt smiled.

Blaine shook his head and went upstairs to get ready. He didn't understand Kurt. He had hundreds of books from all over the world, rarities people would die to have and the boy didn't even care. He had decided earlier that he wouldn't get any of those devices, not just because he didn't need it but he couldn't trust Kurt to be careful with them. He couldn't let him have contact to his family but he knew very well that Kurt would try to find them if he had a chance. And he couldn't let it happen, it wouldn't be good for Kurt.

~ o ~

Blaine walked down the small, dark street. He couldn't understand why Nick and Jeff had chosen this place for their shop, it was too far from everything and even vampires only visited this place if they really needed something. But it was the only shop where Blaine could get what he wanted without facing questions he couldn't answer.

He knocked on the heavy metal door three times and then stepped back, looking into the camera. Seconds later, the door opened with a buzzing noise and he pushed it forward. The shop was deserted like most of the times but Blaine didn't mind. He didn't want to let everybody know that he was here, it was better to be careful.

"Blaine!" Jeff shouted happily as he jumped through the table blocking his way to Blaine and hugged the man. "It's good to see you, kid."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Even after knowing Jeff for centuries, the man called him kid, forgetting the fact that Blaine was a lot older than him, no matter how old he looked.

"Don't call me kid" he muttered.

"Nicky! Look who's here!" Jeff said as he turned away from Blaine.

A second later, another vampire emerged from the small office in the back, smiling at Blaine.

"Hello, Blaine" Nick greeted him.

"You're such a shitty friend, Blaine" Jeff said as he led the vampire to a chair. "We haven't seen you since decades."

"Only for two or three years" Blaine corrected.

"It doesn't matter. You should have come by when you were in the city" Jeff said.

"I'm sorry. I was... busy" Blaine replied.

"You're always busy" Jeff sighed. "Since you serve Miss Darkness herself, you're so distant. You shouldn't let her treat you like a pet. If you don't want to work for her, you can always tell her to leave you alone."

"Jeff, let him breath" Nick said as he sat down into his mate's lap. "I'm sure Blaine isn't here to listen to this."

"Nick's right" Blaine said. "As much as I would like to stay, I'm in hurry again. I need to take care of a few things."

"What can we do for you?" Nick asked.

"I need a few new windows and doors" Blaine said, looking away.

"You decided to renovate that hut of yours? Good idea!" Jeff nodded happily.

"Not really. There was a small misunderstanding with the royal guards the other day, so..."

"What have you done, Blaine?" Jeff asked in amazement, punching his friend's shoulder.

"Nothing" Blaine shrugged. "Tina sent guards after me because she thought that I was in danger."

To his disbelief, his friends started laughing.

"What?" Blaine growled.

"Nothing, it's just... Oh, I can't believe I missed that" Jeff said.

"It wasn't that funny, believe me. They ruined the whole house and they scared my progeny" Blaine said.

His friends blinked in surprise.

"Come again?" Jeff said in the end.

Blaine rubbed his eyes and sighed impatiently.

"Look, I don't have time to explain everything. I left Kurt alone in the house and I'm not sure he doesn't do anything stupid while we're talking" Blaine said.

"Not fair, Anderson. You have to tell us about him" Jeff said.

Blaine growled in frustration. Why did everybody want to know about everything?

"Guys, I really don't have time for this. I would like to stay and talk but I left my newborn alone in a barely protected house" Blaine explained.

"It's understandable that you want to be with him" Nick said gently. He remembered what being freshly turned was like, he had been scared of everything and needed Jeff's presence all the time. "Just tell me what you need and we will deliver it tomorrow."

"Thank you" Blaine smiled.

"But you have to promise us to introduce Kurt tomorrow" Jeff said.

"Fine" Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Nah, don't be so gruff. I'm happy you're not alone anymore. You needed company" Jeff said.

Blaine sighed again. Maybe Jeff was right, it wasn't that bad living with Kurt after all but sometimes he missed silence.

~ o ~

When Blaine finally left the shop, it was late and he knew that he had to be quick. He wanted to get a few fresh humans and he wanted to hurry, so Kurt wasn't alone too long. Who knew how the boy took the hangover. Maybe he was sick and needed him.

But Blaine wasn't lucky that night. As he made his way to his favourite club, he found a too familiar blond woman in the alley and he could tell that she was about to cause trouble again. She had a human in her grip and the man wasn't compelled, he was struggling in the blond's grip, crying quietly.

"Shut up" the blond whispered. "You don't want me to kill you, right, Johnny?"

"Please, let me go" the boy begged. "I won't tell anyone, I swear."

"Of course you won't" the blond smiled. "You will give me what I want and if you're a good little boy, I might leave you alive."

Blaine took a deep breath and surged forward, grabbing the blond by her hair. With his free hand, he grabbed the human's neck and forced him to look into his eyes.

"You forget that you saw her and me. You go home and fall asleep. If anybody asks you, you spent the night at home" Blaine said in a monotone voice.

"I spent the night at home" Johnny muttered.

"Right. Go" Blaine said and pushed him away from the wall.

"What's your problem?" the blond asked as she pushed herself away from Blaine.

"I told you once. If you can't keep yourself to our laws, you will be punished" Blaine said. "Where's your maker?"

"I don't know. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself" the girl said.

"What's your name?" Blaine asked.

"Kitty" the woman said after a moment of hesitation.

"Well, Kitty, I have to check if you say the truth" Blaine said and with one quick movement, he grabbed the younger vampire and slammed her to the wall, twisting her arms behind her back.

Kitty cried out in pain but she wasn't strong enough to break free. Blaine kept her in place until a few minutes later, he felt another presence behind them. It was an older vampire, an angry one. Blaine smiled and turned Kitty, so they were facing the man standing a few feet away from them.

"What do you think you're doing?" the man hissed.

"Relax. I just taught your progeny a lesson" Blaine said and pushed Kitty away. "I'm Blaine Anderson and as I recall, you forgot to inform me about your moving."

The man smiled and stepped to Blaine, holding out a hand.

"Jean Baptiste" he said. "I'm glad to finally meet you, Blaine. I heard a lot about you."

"Your progeny broke the law several times" Blaine said.

"I'm sorry. We moved here from the mountains, she's still learning how to act with so many humans around" Jean Baptiste said.

"It doesn't explain why you're hiding from me" Blaine said.

"We aren't" Jean Baptiste said. "Not at all. I tried to find you but you weren't available. If you would like to see our place and meet my family, you can do it anytime."

Blaine considered his options. He should have said no and gone home but he had a job, too, and he had to know everything about the new vampires.

"Let's go, then" he said.

Jean Baptiste smiled and showed the way to his apartment. It was in the middle of the city, a place Blaine wouldn't choose because it wasn't safe at all. There were too many humans around and there wasn't a basement or any other windowless room where the vampires could safely sleep. It turned out that Jean Baptiste had a big family, with six other progenies. Most of them were old enough to live alone, so Blaine didn't understand why they still stayed with their maker. It was unusual.

"I come from an old family but I think I don't have to explain it to you" Jean Baptiste said. "You seem older than me."

"Because I am" Blaine said.

"What about your family, Blaine?" the other vampire asked conversationally.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. Jean Baptiste couldn't honestly think that he would give him such an information. He wasn't stupid.

"Let's talk about your family now" Blaine said. "Are there any other vampires in your family?"

"No, just my children" Jean Baptiste said.

"It will be easy, then" Blaine said. "Everybody, listen to me. My name's Blaine Anderson and this is my district. If you want to stay here, you have to keep yourself to our laws. You aren't allowed to tell any human about yourself, you aren't allowed to feed from anyone without compelling them or without their permission. You aren't allowed to kill anyone, accidental or not. I suggest you to be careful and don't alert the hunters. We live here in peace and if you cause any trouble, you have to face the queen herself."

"We won't cause any trouble" Jean Baptiste said and turned towards his progenies. "Right, kids?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Very good" Blaine nodded. "I will check on you occasionally and make sure you keep your promises. Especially you."

He looked at Kitty who answered with an angry glare.

"Kitty, enough!" Jean Baptiste hissed. "I'm sorry, Blaine. She's a feisty one."

"I found out" Blaine said. "If there isn't anything else, I have to..."

"Of course" Jean Baptiste smiled. "Thank you for coming, Blaine."

Blaine nodded and not wasting any more time, he left. He had to hurry, after all.

When they were sure that Blaine wouldn't come back, Kitty, turned to Jean Baptiste.

"Have you talked to the boss?" Kitty asked.

"Yes. You were right, Blaine has a progeny" Jean Baptiste answered. "A newborn. He will bring him out to hunt soon. I want you to follow them and find out everything about them."

"Yes, Sir" Kitty nodded.

"Don't do anything stupid. We may need the little one later" Jean Baptiste said.

Kitty smiled and turned to leave.

~ o ~

When Blaine finally got home, it was almost dawn. He expected to find Kurt upset and scared but as he made his way to the house, with two men following him, he couldn't feel his progeny. It was weird.

"Kurt?"

Blaine took a few careful steps forward. Kurt was nowhere to be found and he didn't answer him. Blaine was getting worried.

"Kurt!" he shouted.

He heard noises coming from the basement and he rushed down the stairs, afraid that Kurt might be in trouble. But when he saw the boy and found out what he was doing, Blaine froze, staring at Kurt in disbelief.

"Hey, Blaine!" Kurt greeted him happily.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blaine asked slowly.

"I thought we could use some decor down here" Kurt smiled. "What do you think?"

Blaine couldn't answer. He couldn't even recognize his basement. It was clean, his coffins were gone and there were beds in their places, there was a nightstand between them with lamp and a vase full of flowers and Kurt had hung paper decoration onto the walls.

"We should paint the walls, too. Do you like peach? It would make the room lighter" Kurt said.

"Where are the coffins?" Blaine asked, trying to not snap at Kurt.

"Upstairs" Kurt said. "Although I think we should just burn them. I tried to clean them out but I found some really disgusting insects in them."

"You removed the coffins without my permission" Blaine said slowly. "And you want to paint the walls."

"Exactly" Kurt smiled.

"You want peach colored walls" Blaine said.

"Or orange. I haven't decided it yet" Kurt said.

"If you want that TV so much, you should have just told me" Blaine said. "And not... rearrange the furniture. This is my house, Kurt, you can't remove anything without asking me first."

"I thought you would like it" Kurt said.

"I don't. I liked the old walls, I liked my coffin with insects and yeah, it might have been somewhat dirty down here but we only use this place to sleep" Blaine said.

"But isn't it better to sleep in a place that doesn't look like a crypt?" Kurt asked.

"I like crypts. I used to sleep in them before I got this place" Blaine replied.

"You're crazy" Kurt shook his head.

"Maybe, but this is still my house. You can have peach colored walls in your own home but don't force your taste on me" Blaine said.

Now Kurt was truly upset. He had thought that Blaine would be happy to see what he had done downstairs but the older vampire clearly didn't like his work.

"I will make it back tomorrow" Kurt said and fighting back his tears, he ran upstairs.

"Kurt... damn it" Blaine muttered.

He looked around in the basement again. Kurt had done a good job down here, if he was perfectly honest with himself, he shouldn't have said those things. The boy just wanted to feel home, he should have left him do what he wanted.

He took a deep breath and went upstairs. After getting the humans into the living room, he went to find Kurt. The boy was sitting outside, watching as the sun slowly come out from behind the trees. He shook his head and grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him back into the house before he could get burnt.

"Hey, don't cry" Blaine said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would..."

"I know" Blaine whispered, hugging Kurt. "I like what you did downstairs, really. I just... I had a long night. I didn't want to snap at you."

"I was so alone and didn't know what to do with my time" Kurt said.

"I know. It must be boring living here, right?" Blaine laughed.

Kurt nodded hesitantly.

"Some of my friend will come over tomorrow, they want to get to know you" Blaine said. "If they leave early, we could go to the city. I want to show you how to compel humans."

"Really?" Kurt asked hopefully. He couldn't wait to get out of the house and meet new people. Blaine promised him twice to go out, so he started to believe that it was true.

"Really. And I might consider getting a TV, so you can do something when I'm gone" Blaine said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kurt said excitedly.

"Who knows, maybe it's not that bad after all" Blaine shrugged.

"You will love it, I swear" Kurt said. "I will show you all of my favourite TV shows and movies and-and then we could have a computer and I could show you how it works. Internet is amazing, Blaine, you can find everything with one click."

"We will see about it" Blaine said in the end. He had to stay rational and not let his progeny have everything he wanted, even if he wanted to see Kurt happy more than anything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys!**

 **I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one, too. Please, leave me a comment and let me know what you think.**

 **Jean-Baptiste, Kitty and the rest of the gang will cause a lot of trouble for our boys, starting in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

Blaine watched from the couch as Kurt rushed from one room into the other, organising things. It was about time for their guests to arrive and Kurt was practically vibrating with excitement. Blaine didn't understand why it was so important to clean up and pack everything away, it was his home after all, he lived as he wanted to. But it made Kurt happy and he couldn't ruin his good mood, so he let him do whatever he wanted.

Kurt appeared in the living room again, with a lot of books in his arms. He put them onto the bookshelves and disappeared again. Blaine sighed, shaking his head. He was working with those books and now he could get them back into his study again. Great.

"When will they arrive?" Kurt asked as he got back to Blaine.

"I don't know" Blaine said and walked to the bookshelf to get himself a book. "When the time's right."

"They surely told you something" Kurt said.

"No. They know that I'm mostly here, so..." Blaine shrugged.

"I should get dressed" Kurt decided.

"You're already dressed" Blaine pointed out.

Kurt looked down at his oversized shirt and Blaine's old sweatpants he was wearing, raising an eyebrow.

"Or you could change clothes" Blaine sighed. Sometimes he didn't understand Kurt. Okay, he mostly didn't understand him.

"I will be back in no time" Kurt said and rushed upstairs.

Blaine shook his head and opened his book. If it was about clothes, Kurt could disappear in the wardrobe for a whole day. He knew that he wouldn't see him anytime soon, but it was fine. The house was finally silent and that was exactly what he needed.

He could only read the first few pages when he heard the sound of a car approaching his house. They were here. He put his book down and went out to greet his friends who were already out of the car, getting ready for the work.

"Thanks, guys, but I can do it on my own" Blaine said.

"You?" Jeff smiled. "Oh, no, Blaine. I don't think you know how to change those windows, besides, we will be really quick."

"Let him help, Blaine" Nick said. "He's excited to meet your progeny and you know what Jeff's like when he's excited."

Oh, yes, Blaine knew. Jeff was like a mini-tornado all the time but when he was excited... it was a lot worse.

"Fine. Do it" he said and leaned back against the wall.

It always amazed him how well Jeff and Nick could work together. No wonder, though, they were mates and had been working together for centuries. They understood each other better than anyone, so getting ready with the work didn't take them too long.

As Kurt walked down the stairs, he could only see two streaks rushing from one window to the other and it made him stop for a second. He felt insecure around everybody but Blaine, especially since the incident with the royal guards, so when the exit was free, he took a deep breath and rushed to Blaine's side.

Suddenly, the two streaks were back and formed into two men. Kurt gulped nervously and hid behind Blaine.

"You're Kurt!" the blond guy said excitedly.

"I am" Kurt said quietly, trying to look smaller behind Blaine.

"I'm Jeff" the guy said, stepping closer to him.

"Jeff, step back. You scared him" the other guy said.

"But Nicky, look at him" Jeff said. "He's so cute!"

"I'm sorry" Nick said, smiling at Kurt. "We barely see new vampires and we're glad to meet you, Kurt."

"They're my friends, Jeff and Nick" Blaine explained.

"I figured out" Kurt said.

"Why don't we go inside and talk?" Nick asked.

"Good idea. We're done with the work anyway" Jeff said.

It was the first time Kurt noticed the new windows and doors and it made him frown. When he had walked upstairs, they were still broken which meant these guys must have changed them in that short time he had spent upstairs. It was frightening. He knew that vampires were fast but he didn't know that they could be this fast.

"You two did this?" Kurt asked.

"Yup" Jeff nodded proudly and turned to Blaine. "I guess Tina will pay the bills."

"I will do it" Blaine said. The last thing he needed was giving Tina the opportunity to ask for him more than necessary.

"Fine. Although I would make the bitch pay if I were you" Jeff said.

"Jeff!" Nick hissed.

"What? She _is_ a bitch, we all know" Jeff shrugged.

"You shouldn't talk about the queen like this. What if somebody hears you?" Nick whispered.

"Oh, come on, Nicky, what would she do to me?" Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Did you get me... the other thing?" Blaine asked carefully, eyeing Kurt. His progeny didn't know about his business and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Of course" Jeff said and handed Blaine a small box. "Although it wasn't easy to get it and if somebody finds out it's in your posession..."

"It won't happen" Blaine said hastily. "Thank you."

"What's in this?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Something I need for my job" Blaine answered.

Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine never talked about his job as if he did something dangerous. Oh, wait... Did he work something dangerous?

"Don't worry, Kurt. Blaine can take care of himself" Jeff said.

"That's right" Blaine nodded. "Let's get inside."

Kurt nodded hesitantly, swearing that he would find out Blaine's secret one way or another.

"So, Kurt, do you like living with Blaine?" Jeff asked when they sat down in the living room.

Kurt looked at Blaine hesitantly.

"Well, yeah..."

"It wasn't too convincing" Jeff smiled. "But it's fine, I know how boring the first few months can be. Have you been out to hunt?"

"Not yet" Blaine answered. "We want to do it tonight or better tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow would be a better option. Give him enough time to get used to the new environment" Jeff nodded.

"Is it really that hard?" Kurt asked quietly. Blaine had told him that being with humans would be a lot different than the forest but he couldn't believe that it was true. He was fine with humans now, or at least with the ones they had brought home.

"Oh, yes" Nick said. "When Jeff first brought me to hunt, I almost ran away. The smells and the noises were so overwhelming, I couldn't think straight. I almost killed someone."

Kurt gulped nervously.

"But I found you in time" Jeff smiled and kissed Nick.

"So are you two together?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Of course. Nick's my mate" Jeff said proudly.

"They're like husbands" Blaine explained.

"Oh" Kurt said in surprise.

"Yeah, for almost three centuries" Jeff said lovingly. "I knew from the second I first saw him that he was the one for me."

"That's sweet" Kurt smiled. "But how did you know?"

"Vampires can feel these things" Jeff explained. "It wasn't really love at first. When I met Nick, he was a human but not just an ordinary human for me. His scent was different and I couldn't stop thinking about him. I felt like... I was pulled to him. He got sick soon after that, he was dying. I knew that I couldn't let him die, for some reason, I felt that he was important for me. So I changed him."

"And you're together since then?" Kurt asked.

"No" Jeff laughed.

"I didn't feel the same way" Nick admitted. "Only when Jeff was caught by hunters and I almost lost him. I remember how scared I was. He's my maker, so at first I only thought that it was because of our bond. But when I freed him with the help of Blaine, I realised my true feelings for him."

"And we're together since then" Jeff smiled.

Blaine wasn't paying attention, not since Jeff had told them his part of the story. It was too familiar. He had felt something different about Kurt, too, that night when he had found him in that alley. But he had never considered it special or at least not this way.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt asked in concern.

"Yes, of course" Blaine muttered.

"Aw, Blaine, you will find your mate, too" Jeff said, misunderstanding Blaine's silence, and turned to Kurt. "He keeps telling us that he's fine alone but your presence proves that he was lying."

"I _am_ fine alone" Blaine said, not too convincingly.

"Sure, Blainey" Jeff smiled.

Maybe they were right. Maybe he really needed company and he had found Kurt because he was the right person to spend eternity with.

~ o ~

"Come on, Blaine, let's go!" Kurt said impatiently the next day. He was waiting for Blaine downstairs, ready to go to the city with his maker. He couldn't wait to get out of the house, he needed it.

"I'm coming" Blaine said as he walked down the stairs.

"Can't you walk slower, grandpa?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Somebody's excited" Blaine smiled.

"Of course I am! I can't wait to see the city again. I want to be around people, Blaine, people who actually talk to me and don't hide behind their books all the time" Kurt said.

"There're a few things we have to make clear before we go" Blaine said. "New York's dangerous, so you always have to stay by my side, no matter how interesting other people seem. You're not allowed to go anywhere without me, to talk to humans and most importantly, you can't show them your true self. Nobody can find out that you're a vampire. Got it?"

"Yes" Kurt sighed.

"Very good" Blaine nodded. "Then I think we can go."

Kurt smiled and rushed out of the room, with Blaine following him closely. The way to New York didn't take them too long, with their vampire speed, they rushed through the woods in no time. When they arrived in the outskirts, they had to slow down and walk like humans. It was boring for Kurt but he had to do what Blaine told him if he wanted to get out of the house again.

"We will walk a bit more" Blaine said. "You have to get used to the smells and the sounds, and if you can bear them, I will show you my favourite place."

"I'm fine, Blaine" Kurt said, already halfway to a human. Blaine caught his arm and dragged him back to the street.

"No feeding here" Blaine said.

"I know" Kurt sighed in frustration. Maybe it wasn't that easy after all.

"Close your eyes and take deep breaths" Blaine said. "Don't consider them as food."

"It's not that easy" Kurt said.

"Then... imagine that you're in a restaurant with plenty of food around you but you can only have one dish" Blaine said.

"That was morbid" Kurt said.

"I just want to help you" Blaine shrugged.

When they reached the club Blaine usually visited, Kurt was mostly fine with the crowd. Sometimes he still tried to attack someone but he could hold back himself without Blaine's help. All he had to do was imagine himself as a bloodsucking monster who killed people and he got scared enough not to take a step away from Blaine.

"What do you think? Are you ready for this?" Blaine asked as they walked to the entrance.

"I am" Kurt nodded.

"We don't have to do this today" Blaine said. "Don't push yourself too hard."

"It's fine" Kurt said, trying to be convincing.

"Tell me if it's too much" Blaine said.

"Stop worrying" Kurt smiled, punching Blaine's shoulder lightly.

"Just a short visit" Blaine said, mostly to himself.

He grabbed Kurt's hand as they walked inside, to make sure Kurt didn't do something stupid and to keep his progeny safe. When they got inside, Kurt understood why Blaine was so worried. Since the place was windowless and there was a whole crowd inside, the smells were overwhelming. Kurt had to stop and lean against the wall because it was too much for him at first. The thirst became almost unbearable and he could barely breath.

"Should we go outside?" Blaine asked in concern.

"No. I have to learn how to control my thirst" Kurt answered.

Blaine sighed and shook his head. Kurt could be really stubborn if he wanted something and it looked like now he wanted to do this. He just hoped that his progeny wouldn't get too tired from pushing himself too fast.

They didn't stay too long after that. Kurt wanted to but Blaine saw the signs of thirst in his eyes, Kurt looked sick and his eyes turned deep red. They had to get out before somebody could notice them and get someone for Kurt, fast.

"It's okay. I will be fine until we get home" Kurt whispered, swaying on his feet.

"I don't think so" Blaine said. "But you can get another lesson tonight: compelling."

"I will do it?" Kurt asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Of course not" Blaine snorted. "But you can watch."

"Great" Kurt rolled his eyes.

They found the perfect victim just outside of the club. Kurt liked the guy, Blaine could tell, so he didn't hesitate, grabbed him by his shoulder and looked into his eyes. Seconds later, they were walking towards the nearest alley with Elliot – a hot black-haired boy with bright eyes – following them.

"So, compelling someone isn't that hard" Blaine started as he pushed Elliot to the wall. "First, you have to make eye contact. Open your eyes wider than usually, let him see them completely. That helps with the concentration from your side and makes him interested in you. It's an important segment, if he wants to get to know you, he opens up for you and you have an easier job."

"Got it" Kurt nodded.

"Once you make eye contact, you can use your power to make him do what you want" Blaine continued and leaned closer to Elliot. "It's a power every vampire possesses. I can't really explain how to do it, you need to practice to feel it in yourself. We will do it at home."

"I don't feel anything" Kurt said, trying find that power in himself.

"You have to empty your mind and only focus on the human. Try to make connection with him. Once you feel the connection, you only have to think about what you want him to do" Blaine said. "Keep your voice calm and soft, as if you want to make him fall asleep."

"Okay" Kurt nodded.

"Look" Blaine said and turned back to Elliot. "Elliot, my progeny needs your blood to regain his strength. You want to help him, right?"

"Yes" Elliot whispered.

"Let him drink from you" Blaine said and stepped away from Elliot. "Now you can feed from him."

"Thanks" Kurt said and stepped to Elliot. "I'm sorry. It will hurt a bit."

"You don't have to apologise every time you take their blood" Blaine said.

"They deserve so much" Kurt said and turned back to Elliot.

Blaine stepped back and let Kurt feed in peace. The boy hated when somebody watched him, he thought that feeding from someone was too intimate to do it in front of others. He kept his eyes on Kurt, though, thinking about what Jeff had told them the previous day and tried to remember what he had felt when he had found Kurt dying on the street. Was it possible that there was a special connection between them? If there was, why couldn't he feel it?

~ o ~

Kurt groaned and put his book down. He had just woken up a few hours earlier but he was so bored. Blaine had left him alone again and he had no idea what to do in the house all alone. Since they had gotten home from the city, he wanted to go back. He wanted to walk down the familiar streets of New York, wanted to feel the dirty air around him, see people... He felt so lonely when Blaine wasn't there with him. But Blaine didn't let him go with him because he had to work and it seemed like Blaine didn't want him to know what he worked.

Kurt didn't like that Blaine kept things secret, hell, he kept almost his whole life secret. Kurt barely knew anything about his maker but it wasn't supposed to be like that. They were bonded, they lived together, it wasn't fair that Blaine didn't let him into his life.

And it certainly didn't feel right that Blaine tried to keep him away from everyone and everything. The other vampires seemed a lot cooler, they would surely not hide him in a house in the forest. There was so much Kurt had to learn and he couldn't do it alone, away from everything. He wasn't a helpless newborn anymore and he surely wouldn't let Blaine treat him like one.

Before he knew what he was doing, Kurt got ready and left the house. Blaine was gone for the whole night which meant he had enough time to have some fun in the city, practice and get back, Blaine would never find out what he did.

~ o ~

Jean-Baptiste shook his head as he watched the young vampire walk to the entrance of the club Blaine usually visited. It looked like it was his lucky night. He didn't plan anything for that night but when he found Blaine's progeny walking down the streets of New York all alone, he had to follow him. He didn't understand what was Kurt doing in that club without his maker. He knew that Blaine never left him alone, or at least not until this moment. They had been following the older vampire for a while now, he seemed like a careful man. He had thought so much about his boss' order to distract Blaine, he hadn't known how to do it but now... he just had the perfect idea.

"What's it?" Kitty asked as he arrived, seeing the satisfied grin on Jean-Baptiste's face.

"Look at this" the man nodded towards the club.

"What is he doing here alone?" Kitty frowned.

"I don't know but it looks like young Kurt wants to help us" Jean-Baptiste smiled.

"You think he would betray his maker?" Kitty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I don't think he would" Jean-Baptiste answered.

"What do you want to do with him then?" Kitty asked.

"Me? Nothing" Jean-Baptiste answered. "But the hunter might get an anonymous call about a newborn out of control. Let's see if Ms Lopez's as dangerous as they say she is."

He threw his head back and laughed.

~ o ~

Kurt's heart would have beaten rapidly if it hadn't stopped when he had been turned. He was so nervous, afraid of being caught by Blaine, because he knew for sure that his maker wouldn't be too pleased to find him here alone. But at the same time, he was excited, too. It was so great to be bad, he should have tried it before.

He chose the place where Blaine had brought him the last time. It wasn't too clever to go there, risking to meet his maker but Blaine had told him that he had to work, so the chances that he was here weren't too high. As Kurt looked around in the room, he sighed in relief. He was right, Blaine was somewhere else, which meant he could have fun without control.

He went to the counter and ordered a drink, avoiding alcohol because of his past experience. He couldn't have much from anything anyway, it would probably make him sick after a while and it was pointless anyway. He didn't need anything but blood, he just wanted to seem normal and walking around without having anything would make people suspicious.

"Hello, babe."

Kurt turned around and found himself face to face with a young woman. He smiled nervously and looked away.

"Uhm... Hi" he said.

"I see you're here alone" the woman said and stepped closer, putting an arm around Kurt's waist. "But I can help you with that."

Kurt gulped and took a hasty step back.

"Thank you but I'm not interested" he said.

"Oh, come on" the woman said, grabbing Kurt's arm this time. "You won't regret it, I swear."

"Look, you're nice and all but..."

"I don't think you get it" the woman said and pressed her body to Kurt's.

Kurt looked down when something hard was pressed to his chest and his eyes widened when he realised what it was: a stake.

"It has to be a mistake" Kurt said desperately.

"I don't think so, bloodsucker" the woman said. "Now here's what we're gonna do. You and me take a nice walk outside and decide what to do with you. If you try to run or anything stupid, I will stake you. Got it?"

"Yeah" Kurt whispered.

"Good. Let's go" the woman said.

Since Kurt didn't want anybody get hurt or himself get staked, he let the woman lead him out of the club and behind the building. When it was just the two of them, the woman let go of Kurt's arm and pushed him to the wall. Kurt knew exactly what he had to do: he had to run. She was just a human and he was a lot faster than her.

He pushed himself away from the wall and started running towards the street but he could only take a few steps forward when he was grabbed from behind and slammed back to the wall with unnatural strength. The woman kept him there with a hand on his shoulder and pressed the stake right over his heart.

"One more move and you will die" the woman said.

"Who-who are you?" Kurt stuttered.

"Santana Lopez. Vampire hunter" she answered.

"You mean like... Buffy?" Kurt asked nervously.

"She was a vampire slayer. I'm a hunter" Santana smiled, pressing the stake harder to Kurt's chest.

"What's the difference?" Kurt asked.

"She killed vampires. I can make a lot worse things to you" Santana answered.

Kurt gulped and pressed his eyes closed. He was in so much trouble.

"Trying to kill a human... I could stake you for that right here and now" Santana said.

"What are you talking about? I didn't hurt anyone!" Kurt said.

"I dead vampire's word against mine... Your chances are pretty bad" Santana said.

"You can't kill me! Please..." Kurt whispered.

"It would be such a waste" Santana muttered. "You're a pretty one, Hunter would pay a whole fortune for you."

"Another hunter?" Kurt asked.

"No, Hunter" Santana said.

"Okay, I'm confused" Kurt said.

"You don't know who Hunter Clarington is?" Santana asked and her smile grew wider when Kurt shook his head. "Your maker did a shitty work with you."

"Please, you have to let me go" Kurt said. "If Blaine finds out that I came here without his permission, he will kill me."

Santana's smile disappeared once she heard Blaine's name.

"Your maker's Blaine Anderson?" she asked.

"Is it a good or a bad thing?" Kurt asked carefully.

"It's a very good thing" Santana said, her evil smile returning once again. "I've been searching for him for a very-very long time but he's hard to track down. What do you think, honey? Would he come after you to save you?"

Kurt closed his eyes again. He was in serious trouble and he had no idea how to get out of this situation. He hoped that Blaine would come to rescue him but he couldn't be sure. Was he that important for Blaine?

"Let's find out" Santana answered her own question. She grabbed Kurt's arm, twisted it behind his back and pressed the stake to Kurt's back. "This way."

"Please, don't do this" Kurt tried again but Santana didn't listen. She pushed Kurt forward and tightened her grip on Kurt's arm, so the boy couldn't break free and was forced to go whenever the hunter wanted him to go.

Kurt blinked hard to fight back his tears. He was so stupid. He should have stayed home where he was safe. He should have listened to Blaine. Now he could only hope that he would get out of this in one piece.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I'm so sorry for being late. I had some trouble with my PhD application and I didn't have time to write at all. But it's done and I finished the new chapter, too. There may be a few things in this chapter that don't make sense yet, you will understand everything after the next one, I promise.**

 **Enjoy!**

Kurt was absolutely terrified as he was led into a small, deserted looking house on the outskirts of the city. It was almost dawn which meant even if he managed to get free, he would be trapped in the house until the following night. Which meant spending too much time to his liking with the scary hunter and away from Blaine and safety.

So many things could happen to him in the next few hours, even if Blaine found out where he was and came to save him, he couldn't do that until the sun was up on the sky. Kurt started crying silently as Santana pushed him inside, slamming the door shut behind them. Before the door was closed, Kurt could see the first rays of the sun appear on the horizon. He was trapped in the hunter's home at least for 12 hours.

"This way" Santana said as she grabbed his arm again, twisting it painfully behind his back.

Kurt sniffled as she pushed him forward, leading him to a door that led into the basement. Seeing nothing but darkness downstairs, Kurt panicked, stopping and struggling in the hunter's hold. Soon, the stake was back, pressed right over his heart. He froze, looking back over his shoulder with wide eyes.

"Let's go" Santana said, pushing him forward.

Kurt gulped nervously, blinking back his tears but he couldn't do anything but do what the hunter told him. He walked downstairs, trying to shut out his horrible thoughts about what was waiting for him in the basement.

As the lights went on, Kurt stopped once again. The place was nothing like he imagined it. It was a lot worse. There were chains and weapons hanging on the walls, vials with colorful liquids on the small table in the corner and a wardrobe beside it with its doors closed and Kurt didn't want to know what was inside of it.

Santana pushed him to the wall and forced him to turn around. Before Kurt could process what was going on, he found himself sitting on the cold ground, chained to the wall. There was a strange feeling on his skin under the chains and he screamed in panic when his skin started burning, the chains leaving angry marks on him.

"No!" he screamed, struggling against his restrains. "Let me go! Please, let me go!"

"Shut up!" Santana hissed. "It's not pure silver, it won't kill you, just keep you weak."

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to calm down. Once he was able to think straight, he realised that the hunter was right. His skin was burning under the chains but it wasn't unbearable.

"Are you even a real vampire?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow as she crouched down in front of him.

"I am" Kurt growled.

"I'm not sure" Santana said. "You didn't even try to attack me."

"I hate violence" Kurt replied.

"That's cute, especially since you feed from humans" Santana snarled.

"I need their blood to survive but I wouldn't hurt anyone" Kurt said. "That's not who I am."

"Blaine must be thrilled to have a weakling like you as his progeny" Santana said as she stepped back, shaking her head. "One of the most powerful vampires alive and his progeny's just a whiny prick."

"Don't say that" Kurt said.

"Why not?" Santana smiled. "No wonder he had enough of you and let you walk around the city all alone."

"He doesn't know I left" Kurt said quietly. "Well, he must have figured out since I didn't make it back in time but Blaine cares about me. He will come for me."

"He better does" Santana smiled. "Or else I will be forced to sell you to a collector and believe me, they're a lot worse than me."

"What do you want from Blaine?" Kurt asked, trying to shut out his horrible thoughts about what would happen to him if Blaine didn't come for him.

Santana opened her mouth to answer but in the next second, the door to the basement opened and seconds later, a sleepy looking blond girl walked down the stairs. She looked around in confusion but when her eyes landed on Kurt, she squeaked in excitement and rushed to him, making Kurt press his back further to the wall.

"You got me a real vampire!" she smiled as she turned to Santana. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! Although my birthday's just in next month but it's fine. You know I've always wanted one."

"Brittany, this is Kurt" Santana sighed. "And he isn't yours. He's our prisoner."

Brittany's smile disappeared and she sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"I told you not to bring your work home" she said.

"I know, honey, but I have some business with his maker and this is the only way to find him" Santana explained.

"So you kidnapped him?" Brittany gasped, looking at Kurt sadly. "Oh, poor boy. He's shaking out of his skin."

"He's a vampire, it must be a trick" Santana shrugged. "Be careful around him."

Brittany smiled at Kurt as she stepped closer to him.

"Don't be afraid of us, we won't hurt you" she said.

"You can't promise him that" Santana said.

"She tries to look scary but I know her. She's the sweetest hunter of the world" Brittany said.

Kurt gave her in incredulous look. From all he knew about Santana, she couldn't be farther from sweet.

"It's been a long night" Santana said as she stepped to Brittany, sneaking her arms around the girl. "Why don't we go upstairs and have some sleep? He isn't going anywhere."

"You want to leave the poor little vampire alone? Santana, that's so cruel" Brittany said.

"Honey, he's a vampire, not a puppy" Santana said. "A dangerous creature who would kill you if he had a chance."

Brittany looked down at Kurt who was sitting on the ground with his knees pressed to his chest, eyes wide and teary. Brittany wanted to kneel down beside him, hug him and tell him that it was going to be alright but she knew that Santana would never let her do that.

"Why don't you go upstairs and I watch him while you sleep?" Brittany offered.

"What do you have in your mind?" Santana sighed tiredly.

"I won't let him go, I promise" Brittany said. "But I don't think he's dangerous. Look at him, Santana. He's scared of you. Of us. We can't leave him down here all alone."

Santana sighed again, shaking her head. She couldn't say no to Brittany.

"Fine" she said. "But don't go too close to him. He might look innocent but you can't be sure he wouldn't break your neck or suck you dry."

"I will be fine. Go" Brittany smiled.

Santana gave her a soft kiss and walked to the stairs. Before she left, though, she looked at Kurt one more time, her eyes telling the boy that if he tried anything, she would kill him without hesitation. Kurt gulped and nodded hastily. It wasn't like he would hurt Brittany, she was kind or at least she looked kind and didn't threaten him to kill him or hurt him in any other way. Once Santana left, Brittany walked to Kurt and to the boy's surprise, she sat down right beside him.

"Brittany, Santana told you to stay away from me" Kurt said slowly.

"I know" Brittany shrugged. "But I'm not scared of you. You won't hurt me or if you try, I will just stake you."

She pulled out a stake, placing it onto her leg. Kurt stared at the stake with wide eyes, pulling away from Brittany as far as possible.

"Relax" Brittany smiled. "Now that we're alone... I have a lot of questions. I always wanted to know what being a vampire is like."

Kurt took a deep breath, wishing that Blaine would find him as soon as possible.

~ o ~

When Blaine stepped through the front door of his house a little before dawn, he sighed tiredly and went to find Kurt. It had been a long night. Those new vampires Jean Baptiste had brought into his city had done a huge mess in the middle of New York and Blaine had spent his whole night cleaning up behind them. When he had been done, he had gone to find Jean Baptiste but he could only find one of his progenies and although Blaine had wanted to force her to call for her maker, he had known that it wasn't something people in his position could do. So he had left, telling the girl that he would be back the next night and her maker better be there, too.

After all of this, he only wanted to see Kurt. If he was completely honest with himself, he was getting used to Kurt's presence in his life and sometimes he even missed him. For example earlier that night when he had compelled all those humans to forget what the new vampires had done. Kurt would have told him not to hurt them and he would have been right. Those vampires had broken so many laws, they should have cleaned up after themselves, not Blaine.

He sighed and called out for Kurt again. He was tired and thirsty but first he wanted to see Kurt's bright smile because it would enlighten his mood a little, just enough to clean up and feed before going to sleep. Kurt would surely ask about his day, too, and maybe talking about it would also help him relax. Yeah, he needed Kurt.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted again as he rushed upstairs. It was weird. Kurt usually welcomed him at the door, hearing him come way before Blaine arrived but this time, he didn't even come when Blaine called out for him. "Kurt, where are you?"

Blaine searched through the whole house, his chest tightening in panic. He went through the whole place, even searching under the beds and behind the wardrobes but Kurt was nowhere to be found. Kurt wasn't at home.

"Kurt" Blaine whispered, running to the door.

It was too late to leave, it was after dawn and the first rays of the sun forced Blaine jump back inside and slam the door shut. He slid down onto the ground, pressing his hand to his mouth. Kurt was out there, all alone. Anything could have happened to him. Somebody must have broken into his house, taking him.

Blaine looked up and shook his head. Everything seemed to be in place which meant Kurt had left alone or at least without fight. Blaine had no idea where he could have gone but for some reason, he couldn't make it back in time. After the first waves of panic, Blaine forced himself to focus on Kurt, trying to find out if he could find a place to hide from the sunlight or he was...

For a way too long second, Blaine couldn't feel anything and he felt tears burning in his eyes. It couldn't happen. No, Kurt was a smart boy, he wouldn't have done that. Blaine pressed his eyes closed and forced himself to try harder. Kurt couldn't be dead. It couldn't happen, not to him, not to them. Not now when they were getting used to each other.

For a brief moment, Blaine found the connection with Kurt. He could feel his pain, the fear, the panic. It wasn't good at all but he knew that Kurt was safe, at least from the sun. Suddenly, he lost him and this time he couldn't find him again.

"Come on, Kurt, try to find me" he whispered.

He had screwed up. He had screwed up everything. He should have taught Kurt how to get in touch with him but he had forgotten with a lot of other important things. And now Kurt was in trouble because he didn't teach him fast enough. Damn.

Blaine got up from the ground and walked into the living room. He couldn't leave the house before sundown but he had to find out where Kurt was, so once it was safe, he could go after the boy. He swore when he realised that Kurt had been right about electronics. With the help of a phone and internet connection, he would have had an easy job, he would have found Kurt in no time – if he had known how to do that – but since he had been stupid and stubborn, he only had a few old books and if he didn't find the solution in them... He didn't want to think about what could happen.

He took a deep breath and walked to the first bookshelf. It was going to be a long day.

~ o ~

Kurt must have fallen asleep at one point because Brittany disappeared from his sight and he found himself in a restaurant with Blaine. In his dream, he wasn't a vampire anymore, nor was Blaine. They were both humans, having an amazing dinner together and Blaine looked so amazing in his jeans and tight black shirt. As Kurt opened his eyes again, he smiled. He had to convince Blaine to get some new clothes because he was so hot in that outfit. He blinked in confusion when instead of their basement, he found himself in a completely unknown place. He needed a whole minute to remember what had happened to him and that now he was chained to the wall in the basement of a vampire hunter. And that said hunter had a crazy girlfriend who happened to sit right in front of him, watching him in interest.

"Brittany" Kurt whispered and sat up. "I'm sorry. I fell asleep."

"Do you miss Blaine?" Brittany asked.

"Why do you think that?" Kurt frowned.

"You kept whispering his name" Brittany explained. "Oh, it must be so hard for you to be apart from him."

Kurt opened his mouth but didn't know what to say.

"He will come for you" Brittany said reassuringly. "I'm sure Santana will let you leave with him."

"I hope so" Kurt sighed.

"Are you alright?" Brittany asked in concern.

Honestly, he wasn't fine at all. He felt weak and his teeth were aching. He needed blood and a good day sleep at home.

"I'm fine" he said.

"You don't look fine" Brittany said. "Oh! You must be thirsty!"

"I am" Kurt admitted.

"Do you want my blood?" Brittany offered.

"I don't think Santana would like the idea" Kurt said slowly.

"She doesn't have to know" Brittany smiled and before Kurt could stop her, she stood up and grabbed a knife from the desk, cutting her finger.

"Brittany, stay back" Kurt said hastily, the smell of blood making him dizzy.

"It's fine. I can't let a baby vampire starve" Brittany said.

Kurt almost cried in frustration as Brittany stepped closer to him, showing her bleeding finger. He knew that he couldn't resist her blood, not in this state. But the hunter would kill him if he hurt her girlfriend.

"What's going on here?"

Santana appeared out of nowhere and pulled Brittany away from Kurt before the boy could sink his fangs into Brittany.

"Brittany, are you out of your mind?" Santana gasped.

"He's thirsty" Brittany explained.

"I don't care!" Santana said. "You can't be so careless. He could have killed you."

"You know he can't hurt me" Brittany smiled.

"Let's not risk anything, okay?" Santana said and turned to Kurt.

"It was her idea" Kurt said hastily.

"And you would have let her do it" Santana said.

"He said no" Brittany sighed. "Santana, we have to give him blood. He's just a baby. We can't let him starve, that's not right."

Kurt could see that Santana wasn't concerned about his well-being but she couldn't say no to Brittany. She shook her head and walked back to the stairs. When she came back a minute later, she had a cup in her hands. She handed it to Kurt who looked at the dark liquid in disgust. It was blood but it was surely from a blood bag. It was cold and had an awful smell.

"You won't get anything else" Santana said.

Kurt sighed and emptied the cup with one gulp. The blood tasted awful and he almost spat the whole thing back but he needed it. He was too weak and thirsty to complain.

"Now that we have that out of the way, it's time to bring your maker here" Santana said and stepped away from Kurt.

"What do you want to do?" Kurt asked in fear.

"You will see" Santana said.

She walked into the center of the room and Kurt could see a crayon in her hand. She knelt down and started drawing weird symbols onto the ground. Kurt had no idea what they were but they couldn't mean any good.

"Ready" Santana said as she stood up and nodded towards Brittany. The girl sighed and walked upstairs.

When Brittany came back, dragging the heavy rug from the living room with her, Kurt frowned. Something wasn't right and he had to alert Blaine. The last thing he wanted was to see Blaine get hurt.

"Thank you, honey" Santana said and kissed Brittany. "Go upstairs and hide in our room. I will tell you when it's done."

"Call me if something goes wrong" Brittany said. "It was great to meet you, Kurt."

She smiled at him and wanted to give him a hug but Santana pulled her back, shaking her head. Brittany sighed again but walked upstairs. When she was gone, Santana turned back to Kurt.

"Shall we let him know where you are?" Santana smiled cruelly and with a quick move, she rushed to Kurt and raised her arm.

Kurt hissed as pain shot through his cheek and when he looked up at Santana, seeing the sharp looking knife in her hand, felt the blood running down his cheek, he jumped to his feet, expecting another attack and ready to defend himself the best he could.

"Easy, Kurt" Santana said. "It's nothing."

"You cut me!" Kurt hissed.

"How's Blaine supposed to find you without your blood?" Santana shrugged.

"You're crazy" Kurt said.

"Maybe" Santana said easily and turned to the door. "He's coming."

Kurt gulped and turned towards the door, hoping that Blaine wouldn't walk into the trap.

~ o ~

Pain. Blood. Blaine pressed his lips together and forced himself to calm down and think. Kurt was captured and injured, although he didn't know how serious it was. He could feel Kurt better and better, he had practiced a lot during the day while trying to find the boy. Kurt was fine, or at least not dead. And now, following his blood, he could find him.

Something wasn't right, though. After all these centuries, Blaine could sense the danger and this case definitely seemed like a trap. Kurt was still alive and wasn't badly injured but his captor didn't bother to hide him from Blaine. It was like they tried to lure him somewhere. It wouldn't be new, Blaine was an old vampire and yes, he had enemies. But it angered him that someone used his progeny to get to him. Kurt was innocent, he had nothing to do with Blaine's business.

Taking his time to get ready, Blaine went upstairs, pulling out an old suitcase from under the bed. Since he didn't know what he had to deal with, he grabbed a few knives from the suitcase and then dressed into his most comfortable clothes. He was going to fight whatever creature had taken his progeny and he was going to win.

Finally, he left his house, letting his bond pull him towards Kurt. He growled quietly when he was led to a deserted looking house and a familiar scent hit him. No, two scents. And one more he didn't know. One of them was Kurt's, the strongest. He could feel his fear but the boy seemed to be fine, considering that he was with a hunter. Because Blaine recognized the hunter's scent, too, and he almost rushed inside to find and kill her. Santana Lopez was one of the most well-known hunters, a cruel one who rarely killed vampires but caught them and sold them to demons and other creatures, earning a lot of money in return. Blaine hated her with all of his heart, especially since it became clear that the hunter wanted him this time. But he wouldn't give her what she wanted.

Walking into the house, Blaine followed Kurt's scent downstairs. He wasn't surprised that he was held in the basement, it was the safest place for prisoners and surely the hunter held her weapons and books there. Blaine walked down the stairs, shaking his head when he found the hunter and Kurt. The boy was standing in front of Santana, with the hunter's arm around him to keep him in place and with a stake over his heart. Blaine could see the silver cuffs on Kurt's wrists and his eyes glowed in red, growling at the hunter.

"Santana Lopez" Blaine hissed.

"Hey, Blaine" Santana smiled.

Blaine took a step forward but then stopped. There was a rug in the middle of the room, something that didn't seem right in such a place. Blaine crouched down and pulled the rug away, laughing humorlessly when he saw the symbols on the ground.

"You thought you could catch me so easily, hunter?" Blaine asked.

"No. But you will step into the circle" Santana said.

"No way" Blaine said. He knew this witchcraft. Santana knew that her chains wouldn't restrain him, so she wanted to imprison him with the magical circle.

"Do it" Santana said, pressing the stake harder to Kurt's chest. The boy gasped, looking at Blaine with wide eyes.

"Let him go first" Blaine said.

"My house, my rules" Santana replied.

Blaine heard footsteps behind him and saw Santana's eyes widen as he turned around, grabbing the blond girl by her neck, pulling her forward, so she was standing in front of him.

"Brittany!" Santana gasped. "I told you to stay upstairs!"

"It looks like she isn't that clever" Blaine smiled.

"I came to help you" Brittany chirped. "I like Kurt and want to help you free him."

"Brittany" Santana gasped again.

"I'm sorry but this isn't right" Brittany sighed. "The baby vampire didn't hurt anyone, we can't keep him here."

"It's my job to decide how to deal with their kind" Santana replied.

"Ladies, I love listening to your fight but we have a business here" Blaine said, tightening his grip on Brittany's neck. "I'm willing to forgive you if you let me and my progeny go."

"No" Santana said.

"Then your girlfriend will die" Blaine said seriously and before Santana could protest, he opened his mouth, ready to bite down into Brittany's neck.

With a soft pop, Brittany disappeared from his grip and reappeared beside Santana and Kurt. Blaine needed a few seconds to realise what had just happened.

"Witch" he hissed.

"I am" Brittany said happily. "And you wanted to bite me. Bad vampire."

"She has my progeny!" Blaine replied, pointing at Santana.

"Because I have to talk to you" Santana said.

"Wait. You brought me here because you wanted to _talk_?" Kurt asked, tired of the situation. He just wanted to go home.

"We have nothing to talk about" Blaine growled.

"I have an offer for you" Santana said.

"I don't make business with your kind" Blaine said.

"Me neither but this time, we have to work together" Santana said.

"Forget it" Blaine said.

"Do you want me to kill him?" Santana threatened, looking down at the stake in her hand.

"You two are so childish, do you know that?" Kurt said.

"Quiet" Santana said, squeezing Kurt's arm.

"Enough!" Brittany shouted, the whole room shaking from her power. She raised her arms and Blaine gasped as he was pulled towards the circle in front of him. Within a second, he found himself in the middle if the circle, unable to move. At the same time, the stake fell from Santana's hand and she was forced to release Kurt. Brittany smiled, satisfied with her work. "That's better. Now you two can talk. Does anyone want a coffee?"

"Let me out of here, witch" Blaine hissed.

"I will. Once you and Santana come to an agreement" Brittany smiled and turned to Kurt. "I'm bored. Do you want to come upstairs with me and play?"

"Don't go near him" Blaine said.

"I'm sorry, Brittany, but I would better stay here with Blaine" Kurt said.

"Oh, you missed him" Brittany cooed. "Do you want to go to him?"

"He stays where he is" Santana said.

"Usually she isn't like this" Brittany said apologetically.

"It's fine" Kurt smiled at her. He didn't like Santana at all but Brittany was such a sweet girl.

"Okay, hunter. Tell me what you want from me and let us go" Blaine said impatienly.

"Finally" Santana sighed and stepped closer to Blaine. "I guess you know about the new vampires in the city."

"Of course I do" Blaine nodded. "If it's about the attack last night..."

"Not just that" Santana interrupted him. "There's something more."

"Tell me what you know" Blaine said.

"Jean Baptiste works for another vampire. The council doesn't know who he or she is but we know what they want."

"What?" Kurt asked in interest.

"The throne" Santana smiled.

"They want to kill Tina?" Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I understand what you want from me. Why don't you talk to Tina?"

"We tried" Santana said. "Even Sue went to talk to her but Tina thinks she's invincible."

"Why do you care? Don't you hate vampires?" Kurt asked quietly.

"If Tina gets killed and this mysterious vampire takes over her place, it would cause them a lot of trouble" Blaine explained. "Most people hate Tina but since she's our queen, we live in peace."

"Like a big, happy family" Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"I will take care of this case" Blaine said.

"No way, Anderson" Santana said. "You might be the most powerful vampire in the state but you would still get yourself killed. It would be such a waste."

"Yeah, you would be devastated" Blaine said sarcastically.

"Believe it or not, I think you would make a better ruler than the bitch" Santana said. "So, are you in?"

"You want me to work with you?" Blaine asked.

"Exactly" Santana nodded. "We think people close to Tina might be involved, too, and they will try to kill her at her ball."

"That would make sense" Blaine nodded.

"And we both know that you can move in her palace freely. Besides, I know you have your invitation for the ball" Santana smiled.

"It doesn't mean I will go" Blaine said.

"You will" Santana said, looking at Kurt. "You don't really have a choice."

"Why do you trust me from all the people?" Blaine asked.

"I don't trust you or any of your kind" Santana answered. "But you're not in this. You could have had the throne yourself but you gave it to Tina. You don't want to be a king and even if she's annoying, you wouldn't help somebody kill Tina."

"You know an awfully lot about me" Blaine sighed.

"I've made my research" Santana shrugged.

"Let's say we work together" Blaine said slowly. "If I risk my safety and the safety of my progeny for this case, I want to know everything the council tells you about this vampire and their gang. In return, I will let you know if I find something but you will let us deal with these vampires. I don't want any more hunters involved."

"I can't promise that" Santana said.

"You can" Blaine smiled. "And you will. If I'm correct, this is a private action. Sue would never allow you to make a deal with a vampire."

"It's none of your business" Santana hissed.

"They killed a hunter who was close to you. A friend. Or more" Blaine said, his eyes turning to Brittany for a second.

"A friend" Santana said, looking at Brittany for a second, afraid of her reaction. "A good friend of mine."

Blaine smiled viciously. Santana could lie to her girlfriend but she couldn't fool Blaine.

"I'm sorry but I won't take part in your crazy plan" Blaine said.

"Excuse me?" Santana asked slowly.

"You heard me. This is all about you and we both know how these things end" Blaine said. "You would protect your girlfriend, no matter what. We, vampires work the same way. I have a family, too, and I won't sacrifice it, so you can take revenge. Do it yourself, hunter."

"I will kill your 'family' right now, right in front of your eyes if you don't say yes" Santana said quietly.

Kurt looked at Brittany to find out if Santana was serious and unfortunately, the girl's wide eyes told him that Santana would kill him without hesitation if she had to. Kurt took a deep breath and looked at Blaine, hoping that the older vampire would look at him. It was a hard decision to make, Blaine would risk his own life if he said yes but he would get Kurt killed if he didn't. Kurt almost cried in relief when Blaine slowly nodded.

"Is that a yes?" Santana asked.

"Yes" Blaine said. "I will help you find the leader and stop them."

"It wasn't so hard, right?" Santana said.

"We should really let them go now" Brittany said.

"She's right" Blaine said. "Let us go."

"Just one more thing" Santana said and grabbed a vial from the table. Everybody watched her in silence as she walked back to Kurt and with a quick movement, she cut his cheek again. Kurt hissed in pain and Blaine growled in anger, struggling in the magical circle to get to his progeny.

"Relax" Santana said as she filled the vial with Kurt's blood and put it into her pocket. "Just to make sure you don't do anything stupid."

She nodded and Brittany released their prisoners with one flick. Kurt got up from the floor and in a blink, he found himself at the stairs, behind Blaine's back who was standing in front of him defensively. Blaine growled at the girls one more time and slowly pushed Kurt back, towards the stairs. Kurt took a deep breath and turned around, rushing upstairs as quickly as he could. He was still afraid that Santana would come after them and it looked like Blaine didn't trust the hunter either. Blaine led him out of the house and only then looked at him in concern.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked. "Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine" Kurt smiled weakly. "A little thirsty but fine."

Blaine sighed in relief and grabbed Kurt's arm, dragging him away from the hunter's home.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine" Kurt said quietly. "I shouldn't have gone away without you and..."

"Let's not talk about it now" Blaine said.

Kurt nodded but didn't say a word. Blaine still seemed angry and he couldn't tell if it was because of Santana or him. He didn't even want to know right now. He was so tired, he just wanted to go home. He knew that he had to talk to Blaine about this but he hoped that he could have some rest first, and some time to think. His head was spinning, he didn't understand a thing but he needed some time to get over the happenings of this night first.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here's the new chapter, enjoy! I hope it gives you some answers.**

 **I know Santana seems dangerous but she's a nice girl somewhere very-very-very deep inside.:)**

Blaine knew what he did was stupid. Since he had gotten Kurt back, something had changed between them. He could feel his progeny's confusion but he wasn't the kind of man who could speak about his feelings easily. He was scared of Kurt's reaction too, so he did what he thought was the best for them: he pushed Kurt away and locked him out of his life as much as he could.

When he was home, he usually locked himself into his study and didn't let Kurt inside. He stopped bringing him out to hunt, he better caught humans himself and brought them home. And when he was unable to hide from Kurt, he acted like the boy wasn't there.

He knew that it was stupid and Kurt didn't deserve it but Blaine couldn't help it. Since that night, when he had been scared of losing the boy, he started feeling differently. Kurt wasn't just an annoying boy anymore, he was part of him, a part he couldn't lose again. This change made Blaine scared. Kurt had become his weakness, even if he wasn't aware of his importance since Blaine didn't tell him the truth, and Blaine didn't know how to handle it. Every single minute he spent home, he felt that unbearable feeling in his chest, an invisible force pulling him towards Kurt, whispering into his ears, telling him what to do. He knew what it meant but he tried to fight against it. He didn't know how long he could continue this, though. Sooner or later, Kurt would find out what was going on and Blaine was scared of rejection. Now that his feelings were clear for him, he couldn't lose Kurt.

But what if Kurt didn't feel the same way?

Blaine tried to connect with him again and find out what Kurt thought about him but all he could feel was confusion. Kurt kept thinking about the night he had spent in the hunter's house and he was desperate for answers. Answers Blaine hadn't given him since then. It frustrated Kurt and Blaine knew that soon his progeny would have an outburst if he didn't do anything. But should he do something at all?

He sighed and looked down at the book in front of him. Once they had gotten home, he had buried himself into work. He had gone through dozens of books about rituals, spells and, it was still hard to believe, about mating. He knew that he should have worked on the new case and find out how to save Tina and catch that mysterious vampire but Tina was nowhere as important as Kurt. Nobody was as important as him. For all Blaine cared, every single vampire could die if it meant he could keep Kurt safe.

A small voice in his head told him that he could trust the hunter – how stupid – and he had a mission, he had a friend in danger and he wasted too much time fearing for Kurt's safety. He avoided that voice and went back to his book. He didn't care. He hated politics and Santana was stupid if she thought Blaine would risk their lives for one ruler or another.

~ o ~

Blaine was angry with him, Kurt could tell. Since they had gotten home three days earlier, Blaine barely talked to him. He usually locked himself into his study and even if Kurt could catch him and tried to talk to him, Blaine barked a short order, most of the time telling Kurt to study this or that, and disappeared again. Kurt wasn't allowed to leave the house again, Blaine made it clear every single day. He had to feed from compelled humans, it was all Blaine allowed him.

He knew that he had screwed up. He shouldn't have left alone and he certainly shouldn't have gone to the city alone. But it was done and he knew how stupid he was, he wanted to apologise and show Blaine that he could trust him but it was impossible to talk to the older vampire.

As the days passed, Kurt's became more and more frustrated. He couldn't deal with the remorse alone and he needed Blaine more than ever. It didn't help that he was full of questions, too, he needed answers his maker wouldn't give him.

As Blaine started getting ready to leave again, avoiding his gaze and acting like he didn't hear him, something snapped in Kurt. He couldn't control his emotions anymore and when Blaine went upstairs to change clothes, Kurt felt like he lost control over his body and his sight went black. He was barely aware of what he was doing, that he threw books across the room, that he destroyed bookshelves and Blaine's beloved coffee table.

"Kurt, stop!"

Kurt wanted to stop but he couldn't. He couldn't hold his hands still and stop his legs, not that he really tried.

"Enough!"

Suddenly, he was grabbed and pushed to the wall, strong hands keeping him still.

"Let me go!" he screamed, struggling to break free.

"Look at me" Blaine ordered.

Kurt's eyes were glowing red as he looked up at his maker, anger boiling inside of him.

"Let. Me. Go" he hissed.

"You're acting like a spoiled child who doesn't get what he wants. You have to calm down" Blaine said.

"Make me" Kurt replied. He knew that it was stupid and normally, he wouldn't act like this but he was angry with Blaine for avoiding him for so long and if he could finally make him listen, he would continue this.

"Don't make me do anything stupid. I don't want to hurt you" Blaine said.

"You don't care!" Kurt said, blinking rapidly to fight back his tears.

Blaine looked at him sadly and let go of his wrists, hugging him instead. Blaine's touch he had missed for so long helped him see straight again and get the control over his body back. Kurt was still breathing heavily but he didn't want to destroy anything anymore and he certainly didn't want to hurt Blaine. He just felt tired and confused. The room looked like a mess and he barely realised that it was all his fault.

"Better?" Blaine asked gently.

"What-what happened?" Kurt asked.

"Sit down" Blaine sighed and walked to the couch that was still in place. He helped Kurt sit down and joined him, taking his hand into his.

"I did this?" Kurt asked in disbelief. He wasn't a violent person and he had no idea what had gotten into him.

"Yes" Blaine smiled. "You survived your first breakdown. Congratulations."

"Why aren't you angry?" Kurt frowned.

"I kind of expected it" Blaine said.

"What?" Kurt gasped.

"It's completely understandable. You were frustrated and had to get it out. It's fine" Blaine said.

"I don't understand" Kurt said quietly.

Blaine sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I guess we should talk" he said.

"Right" Kurt nodded. "I tried, several times but you shut me out. I know I made a mistake and I'm sorry, I really am but you can't punish me for it forever."

He was close to tears again and looked away, so Blaine couldn't see how he felt.

"I'm not angry with you" Blaine said.

"You aren't?" Kurt asked. "But why..."

"I don't know" Blaine lied. "Maybe because you scared me to death and I'm happy to have you back."

"It was so stupid of me" Kurt whispered.

"It was" Baine agreed. "You could have gotten hurt. You were lucky that Santana needed you and didn't kill you or did something more horrible. You can't be so stupid again."

"I know" Kurt said. "But I didn't know it could happen. You never talked about the hunters."

"I tried to protect you" Blaine said.

"I don't need you to protect me from everything. I need you to teach me. I have to learn everything, so one day I can live on my own" Kurt said.

Blaine tried to smile to hide his true feelings from Kurt. The thought that Kurt wouldn't be with him forever hurt so much.

"Okay. So what do you want to know?" Blaine asked.

"Everything" Kurt answered.

"Wouldn't it be too much for one day?" Blaine smiled.

"We have time" Kurt shrugged. "Unless you really have to leave."

"It can wait. It't too late to leave anyway" Blaine said.

"Good" Kurt nodded, going through everything he wanted to ask from Blaine. "Tell me what you know about Santana and the hunters."

"Hunters are unusually strong and fast humans who are trained to hunt us" Blaine started. "A few centuries ago, when our kind killed humans publicly and enslaved them, a powerful witch casted a spell and gifted a few chosens with powers. They were the first hunters and their mission was to find and kill us."

"What changed?" Kurt asked.

"When Tina became our queen, she made a few important changes. We aren't allowed to kill humans and can only drink from them if they offer their blood willingly or if we compel them, ease their pain and make them forget. Nobody can be forced or tortured anymore."

"If you compel them..."

"We still have to feed somehow" Blaine interrupted. "Some humans are willing to give us their blood in exchange of a longer life or more strength but most humans are still scared of us."

"Because most humans don't know that we're real" Kurt said.

"And it has to stay this way" Blaine said. "Tina might be annoying sometimes but she's a clever woman. She knows that the vampire community isn't powerful enough to win a possible war against humans, especially with the modern weapons. We're hard to kill but not invincible."

"Okay, so hunters aren't allowed to kill us anymore, right?" Kurt asked.

"It's not that simple" Blaine smiled sadly. "Their laws don't allow them to kill us anymore but it's in their blood to hunt us. Usually, they don't hurt us unless we kill humans but some of them, like Santana, don't really care. They catch vampires and sell them to collectors."

"People who collect vampires?" Kurt asked with wide eyes. "Why would somebody keep vampires?"

"Some people're crazy" Blaine replied. "Rich humans, demons... They like vampire pets."

"That's insane" Kurt said.

"It is but it's not like we can do anything against it. That's how life works" Blaine said.

"It's cruel" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"I know you don't understand why I act strange sometimes but don't forget, I've seen a lot. It changes us when we realise how cruel this world is" Blaine said.

"I don't want to change" Kurt said quietly.

"I don't want you to change either" Blaine smiled. "Sometimes you're so naive but I like you this way."

Kurt smiled and slowly shook his head.

"What do you think about what Santana said? Should we be worried?" Kurt asked after a while.

"If she's right then yes" Blaine sighed. "I can imagine that there're vampires who want to take over Tina's place. Not everybody's happy with the changes she made."

"Speaking of the queen... Were you really nominated to king?" Kurt smiled.

"I was" Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm one of the oldest vampires in the states and probably the only one who hasn't gone crazy yet. People wanted me to rule but I said no."

"Why?" Kurt asked. "King of all the vampires... Wouldn't it be amazing?"

"You're too young, Kurt. You don't understand how things really work" Blaine said. "It's not just about power and money. It comes with a huge responsibility and that's something I don't want. It may look like Tina has a great life but it's not that simple. Sometimes she has to make hard decisions and deal with the consequences if something goes wrong. I know I'm not strong enough for that. It would have destroyed me."

"I don't think so" Kurt said.

"Tina wasn't like this either" Blaine said. "When she became queen, she was a nice young woman with huge plans. But as the decades passed by and she realised how much she had to fight for her right, even against her closest friends, something died in her. She isn't that woman anymore. And she's not the only one. Our previous king was killed because he went crazy from all the pressure and started killing our kind."

"How can power change someone so much?" Kurt whispered.

"Most people aren't made to become rulers" Blaine explained. "Me neither."

"So you passed the throne over and let her treat you like a slave? So disappointing" Kurt joked.

"She doesn't... Hey, are you making fun of me?" Blaine asked, punching Kurt's shoulder lightly.

"Sorry, I couldn't miss it" Kurt laughed. "It's so unbelievable. I know you're weird but..."

"Okay, let's go back to your lesson. It's getting late" Blaine said impatiently. He was getting too comfortable around Kurt and he was worried that he would act too stragely, letting Kurt know his biggest secret.

"Are you going to help Santana?" Kurt asked, turning serious again.

"I don't want to but I don't have a choice. She has your blood sample" Blaine said.

"Why is it important?" Kurt asked. He hadn't understood it back then but from the look Blaine gave him, he knew that it was something serious.

"With your blood, the witch can cast spells to find you... or to hurt you" Blaine said hesitantly.

"Hurt me like..." Kurt was scared of the answer but he had to know.

"Torture you. Or kill you" Blaine said slowly.

"What?" Kurt gasped. "Why haven't you told me?"

"I didn't want to scare you uselessly" Blaine said.

"Uselessly? Blaine, I could die in any second!" Kurt said, completely panicked. "Oh, my God! They will kill me, right?"

"I don't think they will" Blaine said slowly. "Santana needs my help and she knows that I won't help her if something happens to you. You will be fine."

"How long?" Kurt asked, running his fingers through his hair. "I can't die again. I'm too young, I never hurt anyone."

"You won't die, Kurt" Blaine said, grabbing Kut's arms to stop his pacing. "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

"But if..."

Blaine pressed his index finger to Kurt's lips to silence him. They were so close to each other and Blaine felt that invisible force pull him towards Kurt again. He looked into his fearful eyes and wanted nothing but to sooth him. He wanted to show Kurt what he would do for him, how important he was for him. For a second, his eyes wandered down to Kurt's lips and he played with the thought of kissing him. The only thing that stopped him was the lack of emotions radiating from Kurt. He felt nothing for Blaine. He was scared, confused but didn't have any feelings for his maker. Blaine didn't want to scare him even more, so he took a deep breath and stepped back.

"Trust me" he said quietly. "Santana knows that if she hurt you, I will find her and her girlfriend and kill them both. It would be too risky for her."

"Then why was so important for her to take my blood?" Kurt asked.

"To find your maker when I need him."

Kurt turned towards the too familiar voice but before he could make it, Blaine grabbed his arms and pushed him behind his back, growling at the intruder. Santana smiled as she took a few steps towards them, holding a stake in her hand.

"Easy, Anderson, I just want to talk to you" she said.

"Don't you know how to knock? This is our home" Kurt said.

Santana looked at him but only for a second. She wasn't afraid of him doing something stupid. Kurt was just a newborn and she knew how weak the boy was, she could handle him easily. Blaine, on the other hand... His head would be a beautiful trophy in her living room. Too bad she wasn't allowed to kill vampires anymore.

"I think it's Blaine's home and you have nothing to do with it, honey" Santana smiled as Kurt looked away and Blaine growled again.

"This place's just as Kurt's as mine" Blaine replied, defending his progeny. He didn't like how Santana treated Kurt at all. "Not that it's any of your business. And Kurt's right, nobody can enter this house without our permission, not even the Satan herself."

"How did you find this place anyway?" Kurt asked.

"Detection spell" Santana answered. "I used your blood to find you."

Kurt gulped, shifting nervously behind Blaine.

"I would have called you but if I'm correct, you're still stuck in the 19th century" Santana sighed. "It's hard to believe you can live without electronics."

"How does she know so much about us?" Kurt whispered.

"I have my ways" Santana answered. "Look, I don't have too much time and I have to talk to Blaine."

"Spill" Blaine said.

"Privately" Santana said.

Blaine sighed and rubbed his forehead. He had no idea what the hunter wanted to talk about and why Kurt couldn't be there to hear it but he wanted her out of his house as soon as possible and he would do anything for that.

"Kurt, please, would you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Blaine asked gently as he turned back to face Kurt.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Kurt asked, his eyes never leaving Santana.

"Don't worry, I will be fine" Blaine smiled.

"Okay" Kurt said hesitantly and walked to the stairs.

Blaine watched him as Kurt walked upstairs, not aware of Santana's curious eyes on him. For a second, he forgot that he was in the presence of a vampire hunter and showed too many emotions.

"Okay. What do you want?" Blaine asked when he heard the door close behind Kurt.

"It's interesting how close you and your progeny are" Santana said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing" Santana smirked. "I just find it strange that you became such a caring maker."

"It's none of your business. Again" Blaine said. "Tell me what you want or leave."

"Fine" Santana sighed and sat down onto the couch. "I brought you a few files, so you can see what I found out."

"Thanks" Blaine said as he took the folders from Santana. "Anything else?"

"You should visit those new vampires and find out who they are and where they are from" Santana said. "I tried to find more about Jean Baptiste but he's kind of a mystery. I don't know where he is from or who his maker is. It seems like he just appeared out of nowhere."

"You think he has something to do with this case?" Blaine asked.

"I know he has" Santana said. "A vampire like him is always suspectable. The timing is also interesting. Why now and why here? I'm sure he's in this."

"We will see" Blaine sighed. He didn't like the man either but he wouldn't do anything against him, unless he was sure Jean Baptiste deserved it.

"I also got some reports from Baltimore and Boston. The vampire communities there seem to extend drastically, so I would say one of those cities must be the center of the resistance" Santana said.

"Baltimore is Mike Chang's city. He wouldn't betray the queen" Blaine said.

"Boston is it then" Santana nodded.

"I'm not sure. They don't have a leader since Thad left" Blaine said.

"Well, it looks like they have" Santana replied.

"I have to visit a few friends there, see if they know something" Blaine said.

"Do it fast, Anderson. The ball's almost here and if we don't find their leader, the queen could die" Santana said as she stood up, dropping a small device onto the table. "Here, it's a cell phone. I will call you if I find something and I expect you to do the same. I saved my number for you."

"I can't use this" Blaine grimanced as he took the phone from the table.

"I'm sure Porcelain can show you how it works. It's not that hard" Santana smiled and walked to the door. Before she left, though, she turned back once again. "Oh, and one more thing. Before I caught your progeny, I got a call from an unknown number. That man told me where to find Kurt. Brittany helped me find out who it was."

"Who?" Blaine asked, his eyes turning deep red within a moment. If Santana told him the truth, it meant somebody wanted to hurt Kurt. His Kurt.

"Jean Baptiste. Interesting, isn't it?" Santana winked.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Blaine hissed.

"Because I knew you would act like this" Santana said, looking through the window for a second. "It's almost dawn, so I guess you have to wait a little with that visit. Bye."

The door barely closed behind her, Blaine growled in anger and rushed forward. He was about to step outside and run into his death when a gentle hand on his arm stopped him.

"Blaine, are you alright?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine turned towards him, hissing in anger, his eyes full red that made Kurt step back in fear. Seeing his progeny's fear, Blaine closed his eyes and forced himself to take a few deep breaths. He couldn't act out of anger. He had to calm down and think this through, for both of his and Kurt's sake.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you" Blaine said.

"Did she say something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"No, it wasn't her this time" Blaine said, putting his arms around Kurt to calm his nerves.

"What is it then?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Tomorrow, I want you to stay home" Blaine said. "I will go out for a hunt."

"Alone?" Kurt frowned.

"Yeah" Blaine said. "I have some business to take care of."

Kurt didn't understand a thing but he knew from Blaine's still angry gaze that he shouldn't ask more. Something was bothering Blaine and he knew from past experiences that he better left the older vampire alone in this state.

"We should go to sleep" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand into his.

Kurt nodded, not really paying attention to Blaine's weird act. There was so much going on with them, he didn't notice how much Blaine needed his closeness lately or what it really meant.


	10. Author's note

Hi Everyone!

No, this is not a new chapter, just a short note because I don't want to keep you in the dark for weeks.

A few days ago, I was hit by a car and although it's nothing life-threatening, I've gotten some nasty injuries. Since my current condition doesn't allow me to continue working on my stories, I have to take a few weeks off.

I know that you're waiting for the new chapters and I promise I will be back soon, but right now I have to focus on recovering and get back to normal.

Thank you for your understanding.

Awela


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone!**

 **It's been a month but I'm finally back! I finished every chapter in progress which means new chapters for all of my stories today, and then I will get back to my usual posting schedule.**

 **I would like to thank you all for your patience and kind words, you have no idea how much you helped me. You're mazing, guys!**

Something very bad was coming. Kurt didn't know what it was but the way Blaine acted couldn't mean anything good. Thanks to their new sleeping habits, he could see Blaine that day while trying to fall asleep and he didn't like the way he watched the ceiling, his eyes dark red and full of hate. He was planning something.

Kurt tried to find out what Santana had told him before she left but Blaine went back to completely silent and didn't talk to Kurt at all. In the end, the younger vampire fell asleep, too tired of his breakdown and his talk with Blaine earlier.

When Kurt came to, he found Blaine's bed already empty. He jumped out of the bed and rushed upstairs, afraid that Blaine was gone. Before he went to sleep, he had sworn that he would go with Blaine or at least follow him, to make sure nothing bad happened to his maker. He had that weird feeling in his chest that told him that Blaine was in danger and he would risk his life if he went out there alone.

Luckily, he caught Blaine just in time as the man tried to open the door. Kurt ran to him and grabbed his arm, stopping the older vampire.

"I have to leave, Kurt" Blaine said.

"Good evening to you, too" Kurt smiled. "Where are you going?"

"I told you yesterday. I have to..."

"Hunt, yeah, I remember" Kurt said, trying to seem as innocent as possible. "It's such a beautiful evening. Why don't we go together?"

"No" Blaine replied. "I have to take care of some business, I don't want you to be there."

"Why not?" Kurt asked. "What's your job exactly? You never talk about it."

"Because I don't want to drag you into it" Blaine said as he freed his arm but in the next blink, Kurt was standing in front of him again, blocking his way.

"I'm already involved in your job, so why don't you let me go with you and tell me everything on the way?" Kurt asked.

"No" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's arms, pushing him back into the house.

"You will get yourself killed!" Kurt shouted when Blaine wanted to shut the door.

"I will be fine, Kurt" Blaine said.

"Blaine, please, listen to me" Kurt said and blocked Blaine's way again. "I have... I have this weird feeling since last night. I don't know what you're planning but you can't do it alone. It's too dangerous."

"I can defend myself if necessary" Blaine answered.

Kurt, tired of the short replies he got from Blaine, groaned in frustration and hit the door, hard enough to form a hole.

"I'm not a porcelain doll, Blaine. I can defend myself, too, and we're better as a team" Kurt said.

"Why can't you understand?" Blaine almost shouted. "The vampires I deal with, they're a lot older and stronger than you are. Hell, right now you're the youngest vampire in my district. You wouldn't be able to defend yourselves from any of them and I can't risk your safety."

"So this is a suicide mission then" Kurt nodded, his suspicion being confirmed.

"Kurt, there're things you don't know about vampires" Blaine said.

"Explain" Kurt said.

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. If Kurt hadn't been so important for him, he would have dragged the boy downstairs and chained him to the bed but he didn't want to hurt him.

"I have no time for this. Please, stay here and let me take care of those vampires" Blaine said patiently.

"It won't happen" Kurt said stubbornly.

Maybe chaining him to the bed wasn't that bad idea.

"If that's what you want" Blaine sighed.

Before Kurt could understand what was happening, Blaine grabbed his arms and dragged him down into the basement. Within seconds, he found himself chained to his bed, with chains he couldn't break even with his vampire strength.

"Hey!" Kurt gasped.

"I'm really sorry, Kurt. I didn't want to do this to you" Blaine said, backing away from Kurt.

"You can't leave me here like this!" Kurt said desperately.

"I will be back soon" Blaine promised as he turned around and walked upstairs.

"You're crazy! You will get yourself killed!" Kurt shouted. "Stubborn ass."

~ o ~

Blaine closed the door, muffling Kurt's angry voice coming from downstairs, and leaned against the wall. He didn't want to make his progeny upset but he couldn't let Kurt join him for his dangerous mission. He had decided that he would find Jean Baptiste and seek revenge, since the other vampire had endangered Kurt and he had every right to kill him. He didn't expect Kurt to understand it but he couldn't just let it go. If the other vampire wanted war, he would get it.

Blaine went upstairs and prepared himself for the fight. Jean Baptiste had too many members in his family and they would surely try to defend him, so Blaine had to be ready for that. Luckily, he had a whole bunch of weapons he could use if necessary. He still hoped that it wouldn't get to that, he didn't want to kill a whole coven, just the man who deserved it.

As he walked back downstairs, he could hear Kurt shouting in the basement. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. Kurt would be still angry with him later and he had to find out how to apologise. Maybe he could get something for Kurt. A new pretty boy or some clothes. Kurt would surely appreciate it and forgive him easier. But first... he had to take care of other things.

He decided to try Jean Baptiste's home first, although he was almost certain that he wouldn't find him there. It was dark outside, most of the vampires in the city enjoyed their time outside, but as he got closer to the place, the man's scent became stronger and stronger. Blaine smiled. Maybe it was his lucky night.

Without thinking too much, he grabbed the dagger from his bag and kicked the door in. It wasn't surprising that the vampires inside started growling and hissing, all of them backing away as they sensed the danger.

"Good evening everyone" Blaine smiled as he stepped inside.

"Blaine Anderson! What a beautiful surprise" Jean Baptiste smiled. "You could have knocked, you know."

"There's some business we have to take care of" Blaine said as he moved closer to the other man.

Some of the vampire's progenies blocked Blaine's way, protecting their maker when they noticed the dagger in Blaine's hand.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Jean Baptiste asked. "I'm sure you aren't allowed to break into others' home and threaten them."

"Threaten? Oh, no. I don't want to do that" Blaine smiled, his eyes angry red. "I'm here for revenge."

A younger boy hissed at Blaine and surged forward but the older vampire easily caught him and slammed him to the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jean Baptiste asked.

"Call them back" Blaine said.

"You have no right to come here and..."

"I have every right to rip your heart out of your chest" Blaine growled. "I know what you did. I could kill you all but I'm not so heartless, I only want you. Your progenies can leave."

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jean Baptiste said, running towards the door as two of his progenies attacked Blaine, distracting him.

Blaine raised his arms and slammed the two men back, turning towards Jean Baptiste again but there were other vampires blocking his way again. Groaning in frustration, Blaine let his rage take the control over his body and show a side of him he barely used. The ground started shaking under their feet and some of the vampires screamed in fear, hastily moving away from Blaine.

"Get out of my way" Blaine said in an unnaturally deep voice and took a few steps towards Jean Baptiste who was standing beside the door, fear paralysing him.

"You... you..." he whispered.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, grabbing the man's neck. "You aren't that brave when you have to fight someone face to face?"

Blaine tightened his grip on the man and watched with satisfaction as Jean Baptiste struggled to break free. He opened his mouth to call for help but his progenies were too scared of Blaine to get closer to him. They watched helplessly as Blaine slowly squeezed the life out of their maker.

Blaine watched as the man in his grip slowly stopped moving, his arms fell and his eyes started to close. It was only matter of seconds...

"No, Blaine, I can't let you do this."

He was careless. He was so lost in anger that he didn't feel the presence of a very old vampire and he couldn't move fast enough. Within a second, his arms were pulled back and twisted behind his back and a moment later, he found himself on the other side of the room, lying on his back. He growled and jumped up, ready to fight whatever creature stopped him.

But as his eyes landed on a familiar face, he froze.

"An outburst like this is fine from a 150-year-old but come on, Blaine, you're much better than this."

Blaine blinked, staring at the other man in disbelief. He hadn't seen him for centuries, he had thought that the man was dead. But here he was, enjoying the attention, even his smirk was the same.

"Sebastian?"

~ o ~

Kurt knew that it was childish of him and Blaine would most certainly be angry with him for destroying his basement but he couldn't help it. Since Blaine had been gone and he had been left alone with his fear, he couldn't just sit on his butt and wait for his maker to come back. So he had tried to free himself. It had turned out soon that his vampire strength wasn't enough to break the chains, so after a few tries, he had given up and tried to find another way out of his restrains. He had managed to get himself – and the bed – to the stairs but he had to stop there because even Blaine's strength wouldn't have been enough to get the bed upstairs.

Then he had been sitting there for a while, trying to calm his nerves. The fact that Blaine hadn't come back hadn't helped at all and with every passed second, Kurt had felt worse and worse. He had been afraid of losing his maker, of being trapped in the basement for the rest of his life or worse, that someone powerful would find him alone down there and kill him or do more horrible things to him.

That had been the second he lost control – again. Without Blaine being there to help him calm down, Kurt destroyed everything he could get his hands on. He tore his pillows into ribbons, broke the nightstand and even kicked the bedframe twice, although it was useless because it was made of metal.

After a while, he was aware of what he was doing but he didn't care. To be honest, it felt slightly better that he could do something. He wanted to get his anger out on Blaine or at least tell him how badly he felt because his maker had left him alone, chained to the bed, and had gone out without him when both of them had known how dangerous it could be. Yeah, he would tell Blaine that once he had a chance.

Tired of his tantrum, Kurt fell back onto the bed, hissing in pain as the chains cut into his skin. Could this day get any worse?

~ o ~

Blaine stared at his maker, unable to say anything. He didn't know if he was happy to see him again or still angry with him. His relationship with Sebastian had never been perfect. He had been turned against his will and although sometimes they had had a good time together, he had never forgiven Sebastian for what he had done to him. It had been the reason Blaine had left all those years ago. Sebastian had wanted company but Blaine had had a hard time accepting his new life. He couldn't and hadn't wanted to be like his maker. Sebastian was a cruel man and had a bad influence on everyone around him.

"Don't I deserve a hug?" Sebastian smiled, stepping closer to Blaine.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked quietly. He didn't move. He saw from the corner of his eyes that Jean Baptiste slowly got up into a sitting position, massaging his neck.

"I came to see you. It's been a while" Sebastian said and hugged Blaine, not really caring that the other man went stiff in his arms. "I missed you, Blaine."

"Well, I can't say the same" Blaine said, taking a step back.

"Yeah, Jean told me about your progeny. I'm hurt. Why didn't you call me if you needed company?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine turned back to Jean Baptiste, growling. He felt his anger rising again and if Sebastian hadn't caught his arm to stop him, he would have attacked the other vampire again.

"Let me finish this" Blaine said, his red eyes meeting Sebastian's for a second.

"No, Blaine. I can't let you do it" Sebastian said.

"Why not?" Blaine hissed, freeing his arm from the older vampire's grip. "He sent the hunter after my progeny, he has to die."

"It was just a misunderstanding" Sebastian shrugged. "I asked him to watch the boy and stop him if necessary."

"What?" Blaine gasped.

"I didn't know, okay?" Sebastian said. "I was just looking out for you. I thought you were in danger."

"I'm an adult, Sebastian. I don't need you to watch me and decide what's the best for me" Blaine growled.

"You're still my child, Blaine. Your safety will always be important for me" Sebastian replied.

Blaine sighed, rolling his eyes. He hated when Sebastian treated him like a child. He didn't need him anymore.

"And what about them?" Blaine asked, nodding towards Jean Baptiste and his family.

"I met Jean Baptiste and his lovely family a few decades ago. We became good friends and I wanted to visit them, too" Sebastian answered. "Are you angry with me because I came here first?"

"I don't care, you know" Blaine said.

"It's really sweet and all but would you please get him out of our home?" Jean Baptiste asked as he was finally able to speak again. "He scared my family."

"Oh, of course" Sebastian smiled sweetly. "I can't wait to meet my grandchild. Why don't we move to your place?"

"You can't expect me to let him live after everything he did!" Blaine shouted angrily.

"I do" Sebastian said. "You don't want to upset me, right? Please, Blaine, just let it go."

"I should kill you both" Blaine muttered. He wasn't happy that he had been stopped but he knew that he had no chance against all these vampires, especially if they had Sebastian on their side.

"So much passion... I missed this" Sebastian said, grabbing Blaine's arm. "My progeny's awfully sorry for disturbing you but I swear we won't bother you again."

He smiled at the vampires but Blaine's angry red eyes told them that if he had a chance again, he would come back and finish his work. Sebastian, sensing his anger, tightened his grip on Blaine's arm and dragged him out of the apartment.

"You had no right to stop me" Blaine said as they made their way downstairs.

"Come on, Blaine, I just want a nice, peaceful time while I'm staying with you. Don't be so gruff" Sebastian said. "I'm hungry. Why don't we grab something on the way to your place?"

Blaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes to calm his nerves. He could just hope that Sebastian wouldn't stay too long.

~ o ~

Somehow Kurt had managed to fall asleep and he only woke up when he heard Blaine's voice from upstairs. He sat up on the bed, wondering why Blaine was talking to himself, trying to remember what he wanted to say. Oh, right. Basement, chains, not okay.

As Blaine walked downstairs and took in the state of his beloved basement, his eyes widened and he gasped. His eyes frantically searched the room for Kurt and when he found him, still sitting on the bed but on the other side of the room, he rushed to his side, checking him for injuries.

"Are you alright?" he asked, trying to open the locks with shaky hands.

Once Kurt's hands were free, he pushed a surprised Blaine down onto the bed and raised his hand high, ready to hit him.

"Woah, calm down" Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's wrists before he could do something he would regret later.

"Calm down? That's all you have to say?" Kurt asked, struggling in Blaine's grip. "You chained me to the bed and left all alone when you knew how dangerous it would be. You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"You were worried about me?" Blaine asked, smiling. Maybe his chances with Kurt weren't that bad.

"Of course I was!" Kurt said, slapping Blaine's shoulder when he managed to get one of his hands free. "You're my maker and even if sometimes I hate you, I care about you."

Now Blaine was smiling like an idiot.

"It's not funny, Anderson!" Kurt said, slapping Blaine again who didn't move an inch. "You can't do this to me again, okay?"

"Well, if it means we will end up like this again..." Blaine muttered, his eyes wandering up and down Kurt's body, completely unaware that he let his emotions show in front of Kurt. Luckily, the boy seemed to think that Blaine was just teasing him, he rolled his eyes and got up from the bed.

"Next time I will go with you, whether you want it or not" Kurt said and walked to the stairs.

Before he could get into the living room, another man stepped through the door and Kurt backed away hastily, needing to get back to his maker. He could feel that this vampire was old, maybe older than Blaine which was scary, not to mention the hungry look he gave Kurt. The boy quickly got back to Blaine but to his surprise, Blaine didn't show the protectiveness Kurt was so used to in the presence of other vampires. In fact, Blaine didn't make any move and let the other vampire walk close to them.

"Blaine" Kurt whispered, squeezing the man's shoulder.

"It's fine, Kurt. This is Sebastian, my..."

"Your maker Sebastian?" Kurt gasped.

"That's right" Sebastian smiled. "And I guess you're the newest member of our growing family."

Kurt took a careful step back when Sebastian got too close to them. The vampire laughed, showing him his long, sharp fangs.

"He's cute" Sebastian said, turning to Blaine.

"I told you to wait upstairs" Blaine sighed. "You scared him."

"Oh, is that so?" Sebastian asked, not really concerned. "Sorry, I got bored. But I see you had some party going on down here."

Kurt looked away awkwardly. He didn't care that Blaine saw what he had done, he knew him after all but he felt uncomfortable around the other vampire.

"Kurt has some trouble controlling his emotions" Blaine explained.

"I see" Sebastian smirked.

"Just let me clean up" Blaine said. "It's almost dawn and we need a place to sleep."

"Is he staying here?" Kurt asked, nodding towards Sebastian.

"Of course!" Sebastian said. "But don't worry, only for a few weeks or so."

"Weeks?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Blaine shrugged, not really knowing what to say. It wasn't like he could kick out his own maker.

"Go upstairs, Kurt. We brought you dinner" Blaine said and turned away from them, his eyes scanning the room for the things they would need.

Kurt sighed and walked upstairs. True to Blaine's words, there was a man standing in the middle of the living room, waiting for him to bite him. He walked to him, happy that he could have something after the long night. He was thirsty as hell. But before he could bite the man, Sebastian appeared beside them, watching the scene in interest. Kurt hastily pulled away, glaring at the man.

"I'm trying to feed" Kurt said.

"Go ahead" Sebastian said.

"I can't if you watch me" Kurt said.

"Oh, come on, it's not a big deal" Sebastian shrugged.

"You know what? Blaine's surely thirsty, too. I will just wait for him" Kurt said, stepping away from the human.

"Oh, Blaine and I grabbed something on the way back here. Just like in the good old days. We dragged him into the alley, compelled him and feed from him together. I expected some sex as well but I guess Blaine wasn't in the mood" Sebastian said.

Kurt's eyes grew impossibly wide as he slowly turned towards the other vampire.

"Is there something wrong?" Sebastian asked innocently.

"You... You and Blaine..." Kurt stuttered.

"Of course! You two don't..."

"No!" Kurt gasped.

"Why not?" Sebastian smiled.

"Be-because it's not right!" Kurt answered.

"Why?" Sebastian asked again. "You should try it out. Believe me, he's so..."

"I have to help Blaine" Kurt said hastily, rushing to the basement's door.

"I would be in a threesome, too" Sebastian called after him in amusement.

Kurt tore the door open and ran straight into Blaine.

"Is everything alright?" Blaine asked in concern when he saw how upset his progeny looked.

"Yeah. Everything" Kurt said and got back into the living room.

"The beds are ready" Blaine said as he followed him, his eyes landing on the untouched human. "Aren't you thirsty?"

"No" Kurt lied.

"He is" Sebastian said. "I encouraged him to feed but he said he couldn't do that in front of me. Isn't it crazy?"

"Sebastian, Kurt has a hard time accepting his new life" Blaine explained. "His turning wasn't really nice, he wasn't prepared at all..."

"Just like you" Sebastian cut in, smiling at Blaine. "Yes, I remember your first years. It was hard but I never treated you like a porcelain doll and see, you're perfectly fine. If I were in your place..."

"But you aren't" Blaine said sternly and then turned to Kurt, forcing out a small smile. "We will be downstairs. Would you lead the human upstairs when you're done with him?"

"Of course" Kurt smiled, glad that Blaine understood him and made sure Sebastian didn't see him feed.

When he was alone with the human, he happily bit down into his neck, almost forgetting to ease his pain. He gave himself a few minutes and filled his stomach with the delicious blood, then licked the man's neck a few times, catching the remaining blooddrops. In the end, he helped the human go upstairs and lie down, and only then walked back into the basement. Now that his stomach was full, he couldn't wait to have a good sleep.

But when he walked to his bed, he already found someone lying in it.

"What is he doing in my bed?" Kurt asked, turning to Blaine for explanation.

"I have to sleep somewhere" Sebastian shrugged. "I love what you did to this place. I told you so many times that sleeping in coffins is out of fashion."

Kurt looked at Blaine in disbelief. How could he let Sebastian just walk into their home and take everything away from him?

"It was Kurt, actually" Blaine muttered, looking carefully at his angry progeny. "We can't let him stay upstairs, you know how dangerous it is. And since we only have two beds..."

"I should sleep on the ground or what?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You're the youngest vampire in the house, so yes, it means you have to be a good little boy and let me use your bed" Sebastian smiled. "Thanks, by the way. It's really comfy."

"You can sleep in my bed... with me" Blaine said carefully. He felt slightly uncomfortable because he wasn't sure he could keep his feelings secret any longer if he had to share his bed with Kurt but it was the best option. He wouldn't offer Sebastian the same because the older vampire would misunderstand it and he certainly wouldn't let Sebastian near Kurt. So it was their only option.

"Oh. Okay" Kurt muttered, climbing into the bed beside Blaine but careful not to look at his maker, his memories about the conversation with Sebastian from earlier way too vivid to push them to the back of his mind.

"Well, sleep tight and don't do anything I wouldn't do" Sebastian smirked as he reached for the lamp on the nightstand.

"Pervert" Kurt hissed.

"Good night, guys" Blaine said, losing his patient. Sebastian was hard to stand on his best days but with Kurt aroud, it was a lot worse. He missed being alone. It was good to have Kurt around – well, most of the times – but sometimes he wished he could have the house just for himself. For an hour or two, to enjoy the silence.


	12. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!**

Kurt hugged his pillow, completely lost in the movie they were watching on a rainy afternoon. Blaine had finally gotten themselves a TV and a computer, although he barely let Kurt use the computer because he was afraid that he would try to contact his family. His fear wasn't completely causeless, Kurt thought about getting in touch with his father or Finn a lot and couldn't understand why Blaine didn't let him at least tell them that he was fine. As he had gone through the news the other day, he had found an article about himself. His family thought that he had been kidnapped and there had been a long report with his father who had told the reporter about Kurt and had asked for people's help to find his son.

Since that day, Blaine only let him read a few forums or watch innocent videos, but only when he was right beside Kurt. The boy had become so upset after reading the report, he had cried a lot and begged Blaine to let him send his father a message, so he would know that Kurt was fine. But no matter how many times he asked Blaine to allow him to get in touch with his family, the man remained adamant and forbade Kurt to talk with them.

Kurt had sunk into a slight depression, he barely talked to Blaine and didn't feed at all. He hoped that it would help him soften his maker but it was more possible that Kurt would give up sooner. He was thirsty and felt weak, it was just the matter of time that he would lose control and attack a human.

Their new guest didn't help them settle the disagreement either. Sebastian was always there, watching them, joining their conversations, not caring if he disturbed them. He acted like he was the owner of the place and he became more and more unbearable with every passed day. Kurt hated him so much. He couldn't wait for the day of Sebastian's leaving.

It wasn't just his weird behaviour that bothered Kurt. Blaine had to work a lot and Sebastian usually joined him, something Blaine never allowed Kurt. They often went out together, after making sure Kurt couldn't use the computer until they got back and when they finally returned, usually right before sunrise, chatting and laughing, Kurt felt the need to rip Sebastian's head off his neck.

It was hard to admit but he was jealous. He had been so used to enjoying Blaine's company, as much as the older vampire had let him, of course, he hadn't even realised how important Blaine had become in his life. He had nobody else after all. He was locked away in a house out in nowhere with nobody to talk to, and if he had to choose between Blaine's and Sebastian's company, he would choose his maker without hesitation. Blaine wasn't that bad after all. As he had gotten to know him, he had realised that Blaine was a good person and he could be kind and gentle if he wanted to. And if he was completely honest with himself, Kurt found him hot. There was something irresistible in the older vampire.

Kurt closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath and tried to focus on the movie. He found himself way too often thinking about Blaine and mostly he was thinking about his body and not their friendship. It was probably because they lived in the same house and Kurt didn't have any other contact to gay men. Okay, maybe Sebastian was gay, too, he told him that he had had sex with Blaine after all, but Sebastian didn't make him feel warm inside the way Blaine did. Kurt knew that it was wrong, he shouldn't feel this way about his own maker and tried to stop himself from imagining Blaine without clothes most of the time. But just when the others could see him. When he was alone, on the other hand...

"Do you think his dick glows, too?" Sebastian asked, pulling Kurt out of his thoughts.

Kurt looked at the screen for a second and then turned to the vampire, glaring at him. They were watching Twilight, one of Kurt's favourite movies and this was one of the most beautiful moments, when Edward finally told Bella what he was. And this asshole was ruining it.

"Do you always have to be so pervert?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it. The important question is, is it just his chest or his whole body? Because if his dick glows in the sunlight, it must be so..."

"This story's not about sex but love" Kurt explained. "That no matter what comes into their way, they will always love each other."

"But they _will_ have sex, right? That's the only reason I'm still watching this shit" Sebastian said.

"Not in this one" Kurt said, smiling. "But there're five films, so..."

"Five? Four more of these whiny kids who aren't even real vampires?" Sebastian asked.

"They're vampires..."

"Vampires don't glow in the sunlight. We _burn_ " Sebastian cut in. "God, how could that chick come up with such a stupid idea? It took us centuries to build up the perfect bloodsucker image about ourselves and now she wants to ruin everything with this sloppy story?"

"It's a beautiful love story" Kurt argued.

"It's stupid" Sebastian said. "Vegetarian vampires who can walk in the sunlight without problem? Really? Let's find something else to watch."

Sebastian grabbed the remote control from the table before Kurt could do anything and searched for another movie.

"Dracula! Now that's a real vampire movie" he said in satisfaction. "Come on, man, suck him dry!"

"It was my turn to choose the movie" Kurt groaned. "I watched that stupid show with you yesterday because we agreed in this system and now you're watching Twilight with me. That's how things work, right, Blaine?"

Kurt turned to Blaine who wasn't listening at all because he was very much asleep and only snorted in response.

"Blaine!" Kurt said a little louder.

"Uhm, what?" Blaine asked as he sat up straight, looking at the screen. "Is it finally over? Thank God, I thought I would die of boredom."

"You..." Kurt didn't know what to say. One thing was sure, he was angry. Not because of the movie but because Blaine and Sebastian were against him again and he wasn't sure how long he could tolerate their oh-so-perfect bond. Blaine had always told him that he and Sebastian had never gotten along well but Kurt started to think that it was a lie.

"Yes, honey?" Sebastian smiled.

Kurt growled and jumped up from the couch, disappearing behind the basement door a second later.

"Did I say something wrong?" Blaine asked sleepily.

"Of course not. But kids are like this nowadays. They can't handle if they don't get something they want" Sebastian said and seeing the opportunity, moved closer to Blaine. "Now this is a real vampire story. I think you will like it."

"Shouldn't I go after him?" Blaine asked in concern.

"Give him some space, Blaine. He isn't a newborn anymore" Sebastian said.

~ o ~

Things just got worse after that. Sebastian made sure Kurt couldn't spend a single moment with Blaine alone and it wasn't good for their relationship. Kurt spent more and more time alone in the basement or in the bedroom upstairs, determined to avoid Blaine's maker as much as possible. He couldn't stand this Sebastian guy. He was so not like them and he had a bad feeling that they should have been afraid of him. He knew that he should have talked to Blaine instead of hiding from him, let him know to be careful with Sebastian but he wasn't sure if Blaine would believe him, even if he could manage to get him away from his maker for enough time to talk to him.

Also, Kurt didn't know if his fear was real or he was just jealous. Blaine was his maker and he was used to have him just for himself, he didn't want to accept that Blaine might have other people in his life. It was selfish, he knew, that was why he didn't say anything to Blaine. He would think that Kurt was childish, he wouldn't take him seriously. So Kurt remained silent but it didn't mean he didn't keep an eye on Sebastian. There was something in his smug smile that concerned Kurt.

"Are you alright?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine who quietly walked down the stairs. He didn't even hear him come.

"What are your plans for tonight? Going out with Sebastian again?" Kurt asked, unable to stop his snarl. Blaine just smiled and stepped closer to him.

"Sebastian's a friend" Blaine said.

"So now he's a friend" Kurt said slowly. "You know, when you talked about him, it didn't seem like you liked him."

"He's my maker" Blaine shrugged. "Look, I'm not really a fan of him either but we have to survive these weeks somehow, so..."

"Just go. I will be fine alone. I'm getting used to it" Kurt muttered.

"You're jealous" Blaine smiled as he sat down beside Kurt.

"Why would I be jealous?" Kurt asked, looking straight into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his, rubbing the silky skin gently. Since they had started sleeping together, Blaine's feelings started getting stronger and he wasn't sure he could keep his greatest secret from Kurt any longer. That was why he tried to keep himself away from the boy. There was that strong pull in his chest every time Kurt was close to him, telling him to grab Kurt and kiss him, claim the boy as his before somebody else would do it.

"You tell me" Blaine said quietly.

He moved closer, his lips so close to Kurt's that he could almost feel them. He gave Kurt the chance to pull away if he wanted but it didn't look like Kurt wanted to. Was it... was it possible that he wanted Blaine to kiss him?

"Are you done down here?"

Blaine quickly pulled back before Sebastian could see what was going on, cursing silently. He had asked Sebastian to stay upstairs, so he could talk to Kurt. Santana had texted him, asking him to meet later that day and wanted to ask for Kurt's help because he didn't want to tell Sebastian anything. His business with Santana was risky, he didn't want to have more people involved than necessary.

He hadn't expected their conversation to go this way but he was more than glad to see that Kurt seemed to feel something, too. He knew that it was just matter of time that Kurt would realise the real connection between them and hoped that an innocent kiss wouldn't hurt, knowing that his progeny felt neglected and needed some private time with his maker. But, of course, Sebastian had to disturb them again. The man reminded Blaine over and over again why he had left when he had had the opportunity.

"I told you to wait upstairs" Blaine said.

"I got bored" Sebastian shrugged. "So, are we going out tonight? I know a club you would like."

"I have to work" Blaine replied.

"Excellent. I'm coming with you" Sebastian said.

"Again?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not?" Sebastian winked.

"Not this time, Sebastian" Blaine said, looking at Kurt. "It's a private thing."

Kurt smiled knowingly. Sebastian could go everywhere with Blaine but there were things only the two of them knew about.

"You know you can tell me everything, Blaine" Sebastian said.

"Why don't you leave him alone?" Kurt asked and stood up. "You were fine without Blaine for centuries. I'm sure you can manage on your own for one night."

"That's right, sweetheart" Sebastian said through gritted teeth. "I guess it means that Kurt has to stay here, too."

Kurt's eyes widened as he turned to Blaine. He hoped that Blaine would come up with something, so Kurt could join him. He was so tired of sitting in the house alone.

"Exactly" Blaine nodded slowly, hoping that Kurt understood.

"Oh, don't worry. We will be fine, right, Kurt?" Sebastian smiled at him.

"I thought you wanted to go out" Kurt glared at Sebastian.

"I changed my mind. I wouldn't let you die of boredom" Sebastian said.

"Thanks" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I will be back soon" Blaine said. He really had to go. "Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"We will be fine, Blaine" Sebastian said, his eyes moving back at Kurt. "In fact... we will have so much fun."

Blaine didn't know what it meant and could only hope that Sebastian wouldn't bother Kurt too much. Sometimes his maker was a real asshole and Blaine wasn't sure Kurt would be able to tolerate him.

~ o ~

"You're late, Anderson" Santana said when Blaine finally arrived.

"I was busy" Blaine replied. "What do you want?"

"Informations" Santana answered.

"I didn't find anything" Blaine said.

"That's not how things work, Blaine" Santana said, taking a step closer. "We made a deal. I gave you the files, now it's your turn to give me something in return. You don't want me to hurt your progeny, right?"

"Leave him out of this" Blaine hissed. "Look, I promised that I would ask my friends in Boston but something came up and I couldn't leave the city."

"Your maker, I know" Santana said. "Wise step. I wouldn't trust him either."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"I made my research. Sebastian Smythe has been in the states for months and guess what his last destiny was?" Santana asked, smiling.

"Boston" Blaine said slowly.

"Very good" Santana nodded. "It looks like he's in it, too."

"I don't think so" Blaine said. Sure, Sebastian wasn't exactly a good man but he hated politics and he certainly wouldn't kill Tina. It had to be a coincidence.

"Believe it or not, you can't trust him" Santana said. "You better talk to your buddies in Boston, fast."

"I can't leave Kurt alone here but I can't bring him there, either. It's dangerous" Blaine said.

"I can babysit Kurt" Santana offered.

"Over my dead body" Blaine replied without hesitation. "No, I will find a solution myself."

"Be quick. We're running out of time" Santana said.

Blaine nodded, sighing. He knew very well that they didn't have too much time but it would have been nice if he hadn't had to be worried about Kurt's safety all the time. At least Santana could have left him out of this.

~ o ~

Kurt decided to sit down on the porch and wait for Blaine there. He couldn't tolerate Sebastian any longer. He had tried so many times but the man was impossible to live with. His constant jokes about Kurt's look, his dirty comments and the disgusting details of his life were too much for Kurt and he needed all of his willpower not to go after Blaine and beg for him to get rid of Sebastian.

His biggest problem with Sebastian included Blaine, though. Since stepping into their home, Sebastian had told him enough to know that he and Blaine had been some kind of lovers for a very long time. And that was what Kurt couldn't accept at all. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about Blaine as more than a mentor and things went so far that he had almost kissed him back in the basement. He would have done it if Sebastian hadn't disturbed them, he was sure.

But, of course, Sebastian had to ruin everything again. And when Blaine had left, he had practically interrogated Kurt, something he had no right for, even if they hadn't had anything to hide from him. Back then, Sebastian had almost seemed scary, so Kurt had thought that waiting outside was his best option.

The only problem with the plan was his thirst. He was on the edge of giving up his strike and get someone to feed from, Sebastian or no Sebastian in the same room because he was going crazy from his thirst. It didn't help anything anyway, so why torturing himself?

"Fine!" he huffed in frustration when his teeth started aching. Everything was working against him. "Just a quick snack."

He opened the door, surprised that he didn't see Sebastian anywhere. He expected him to sit in the living room, watching another super-vampire movie but he was nowhere to be found. Kurt shrugged and walked upstairs to get the man Blaine had gotten for him the other day. He was about to open the door and step inside when he heard Sebastian's voice. Without hesitation, he pressed his ear to the door, so he could hear everything perfectly. It didn't take him long to find out that he was on the phone with someone.

"The vampire hunter? Again? And what does she want from him this time?" Sebastian asked somebody on the other end of the line. "Well, find out, idiot. That's why I keep you around."

There was a minute of silence and Sebastian started talking again.

"No, I didn't have the opportunity. Blaine's very careful, he would have found out that something was wrong" Sebastian said.

Kurt's eyes widened. He _knew_ that something wasn't right with Sebastian. Now he finally had the proof.

"I'm on it. He finally left us alone, so I can interrogate the boy" Sebastian continued.

He had to get Blaine. Now.

Kurt turned to leave when suddenly, he door swang open and Sebastian stepped out. Kurt froze immediately, not knowing what to do.

"Do you like eavesdropping, darling?" Sebastian asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Kurt said, taking a step back.

"You're a horrible liar" Sebastian said, shaking his head. "Come here, Kurt."

"No" Kurt said.

"Don't do this harder for yourself than it already is" Sebastian smiled.

Kurt turned around and made his way towards the stairs but before he could reach them, he was grabbed from behind and hurled back across the corridor. He hit the opposite wall and fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"I told you" Sebastian sighed as he crouched down in front of Kurt and grabbed his chin. "Now why don't you tell me what business Blaine has with the hunter?"

"I won't tell you anything" Kurt said confidently.

"Oh, you will" Sebastian smiled. "Believe me, I can make you do anything. I don't even have to torture you."

"When Blaine finds out what you're doing..."

" _If_ he finds out" Sebastian interrupted. "But he won't."

"You want to kill me?" Kurt asked, swallowing nervously.

"No, honey" Sebastian said. "As much as I want to, I can't do that. Blaine would find out that I want to get close to Tina through him and would try to stop me."

"You're one of them" Kurt whispered.

"I'm not just one of them, I'm the leader of the team. I will be the king once Tina dies" Sebastian explained.

"I will tell Blaine" Kurt said.

"You won't even remember that this conversation ever happened" Sebastian said.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"You know, when vampires reach a certain age, they get powers" Sebastian said. "Mine is a rather useful one. Mind control. Although it doesn't work on older vampires, a youngling like you won't be a challenge."

"You can't do this" Kurt said, desperately trying to break free.

"I gave you a chance to help me but you didn't want to answer my question. So I have to do this."

Sebastian forced Kurt to look at him and stared into the boy's eyes intently. Soon, Kurt's eyes became glassy and his breathing steady. Sebastian let go of him but he didn't move.

"Why does Blaine work with the hunter?" Sebastian asked.

"He doesn't have a choice" Kurt said, his voice monoton. "She caught me... threatened him to kill me if he didn't help her."

"What does she want?" Sebastian asked.

"Revenge" Kurt answered. "Her friend was killed by those vampires."

"I see" Sebastian muttered to himself. "How much did she tell you?"

"There's a group of vampires that wants to kill the queen on the night of her anniversary ball. They think that their base's in Boston. Blaine wants to ask his friends there about the group" Kurt answered.

"You're such a good boy, Kurt" Sebastian said as he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "One last question, okay?"

"I'm so tired" Kurt muttered. It was the side-effect of Sebastian's power. He had to hurry or else Kurt would faint before he could change his memories.

"Did Blaine tell about this anyone else?" Sebastian asked quickly.

"No" Kurt answered.

"Look into my eyes, Kurt" Sebastian said and the boy opened his eyes wider as he looked up. "You forget that this conversation ever happened. You don't know anything about my plans and didn't hear me talk on the phone."

Kurt only nodded in response.

"Now sleep, darling" Sebastian said sweetly.

Before the words left his lips, Kurt closed his eyes and fell unconscious. Sebastian sighed and pulled the boy into his arms. He had to get him back into the basement before Blaine got home. He couldn't find out what was going on.

Twenty minutes later, when Blaine got home, he found Sebastian in the living room in front of the TV.

"Hey, Blaine" he greeted his progeny.

"Hey" Blaine said, his eyes searching for Kurt. "Where's Kurt?"

"He's already asleep" Sebastian answered. "He didn't have anything to eat again. You should feed him tomorrow, he didn't seem fine."

"I will" Blaine nodded. "Was everything alright?"

"Of course" Sebastian smiled. "Just a long, boring night."

Blaine nodded and sat down beside his maker, unaware of the man's cautious eyes on him or what had happened in the house while he had been gone.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Thank you so much for your comments! I'm glad you like this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter, too.**

Kurt felt horrible. Maybe it was because he hadn't had anything to eat for days but as he woke up that night, he almost threw up. He felt dizzy and so weak... And his head was throbbing. It had to be something really bad because he didn't even remember going to sleep the previous night. To be honest, he didn't remember too much from the previous night at all. He had been in the house with Sebastian because Blaine had had to meet Santana and Sebastian had been so annoying... But then, nothing. Had he fainted? God, Blaine must have been so worried about him...

"Oh, finally" Blaine sighed in relief as he walked down the stairs. "Are you alright?"

Kurt blinked in confusion. Why did he feel so weird? It was like something had happened to him but he didn't remember what it was.

"What happened?" Kurt asked.

"I could ask you the same" Blaine said. "I came home two days ago and Sebastian said that you were already asleep. I tried to wake you up yesterday but you were so deeply asleep that I don't think you heard me."

"I was asleep for two whole days?" Kurt gasped.

"Yes" Blaine said, seemingly still worried. "Sebastian told me that you hadn't had anything to eat again. You have to stop this, Kurt, because it's too dangerous."

Kurt looked down and tried to remember. Yeah, he had been starving but then... nothing.

"Did I come down here alone?" he wondered.

"That's what Sebastian said" Blaine shrugged.

Kurt frowned. He had to have some serious trouble with his head if he didn't remember that much from the night.

"It doesn't matter. You're finally awake and now you're gonna have at least one human and another later today. We can't risk anything. I was stupid when I let you do this but it won't happen again. It's my job to keep you safe and I will do that, whether you want it or not" Blaine said seriously.

"Okay" Kurt said quietly. He knew that Blaine was stubborn, maybe worse than him, and he wouldn't let Kurt hurt himself. Kurt smiled at the thought. Maybe others thought that Blaine was heartless but he knew that he wasn't. He was an amazing person.

"Can you walk?" Blaine asked.

"I hope so..." Kurt said but as he got out of the bed, he felt another wave of dizziness and he would have fallen forward if Blaine hadn't been there to catch him.

"Here, let me help you" Blaine said. He put his strong arms around Kurt and took a deep breath. Kurt's smell was intoxicating. It was the best he had ever smelled. And probably it was why he couldn't stop himelf and buried his face into Kurt's neck, inhaling deeply.

It took him almost a minute to realise that Kurt didn't make any move to stop him. On the contrary, actually. As Blaine tore his gaze away from Kurt's neck and fought off the urge to bite him, he looked at the boy's face and saw that Kurt's eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted. He turned his head, so Blaine had a better access to his neck. Was he... Did Kurt really want this?

"Hello, boys."

Blaine closed his eyes and let out a low growl. He hated when people disturbed him and Sebastian disturbed him a lot. Especially when it looked like something was happening between him and Kurt. How was he supposed to get his mate realise his feelings for him when his maker was always behind them?

"Sebastian, again. Don't. Interrupt. Us" Blaine said slowly, his eyes turning deep red.

"It's fine. If you want to fuck him..."

Blaine growled again. He quickly stepped away from Kurt and grabbed Sebastian by his neck, pushing him back to the wall. Kurt who was still confused and weak, fell back to the bed and watched the scene with wide eyes.

"Don't talk about him like this" Blaine hissed and tightened his grip on Sebastian's neck. The man gasped but didn't seem too intimidated.

"I didn't know that you're the overprotective type" Sebastian smiled.

Blaine stared at him for another long moment but in the end, he stepped away from Sebastian. He didn't want to let him know too much about him and Kurt. He could never be careful enough, it was the best if nobody knew about them.

"Respect our privacy" Blaine said in the end. "You're a guest here, nothing more. And if you can't behave yourself, I will be forced to remove you from my house."

"Is that so, my impudent child?" Sebastian smirked. "Well, in that case, I can't wait to see you try."

Kurt watched the scene in awe. He couldn't decide if Blaine seemed more dangerous or Sebastian as they stared at each other but he certainly liked that Blaine put the older vampire in his place. He didn't like Sebastian at all and it was about time to remind him that the place wasn't his. The only thing that concerned Kurt was Sebastian's strength. What if he hurt Blaine?

"Okay, fine. You're right" Sebastian sighed in the end. "I will be nice and respect... your privacy."

Kurt didn't like the way Sebastian looked at him briefly and then back at Blaine. Kurt knew that something strange was going on with him and Blaine, they seemed to be way too close to each other lately. Kurt had thought that it was just him but the things Blaine did when they were alone... It wasn't normal.

"Come on, Kurt" Blaine said and walked back to him but kept his eyes on Sebastian. He helped Kurt back to his feet and led him to the stairs.

"Have fun, boys" Sebastian said as he watched them walk upstairs. "I have to go out and take care of a few things."

"Like?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"Oh, you know. Visiting friends, shopping. Just the usual things" Sebastian said.

Blaine nodded and turned to leave. He had to get Kurt upstairs to the humans, so he could feed, he didn't have more time for Sebastian.

~ o ~

Sebastian took his time in the city, walking slowly and watching the humans. He needed a real meal this time because he was so tired of playing the good guy. It was so wrong. Vampires weren't supposed to hide in the shadows and feed as if it was a sin. No, it was part of their nature. They were a lot better than these fragile humans and it was time to show them where they belonged. It was only matter of time and he would take over Tina's place. He just had to wait a little longer.

Once he killed the queen, there was noone who could stop him. He was strong and he had more and more followers who wanted to live freely and do whatever they wanted. He would set them all free and let his kind rule the whole world. They would enslave humans and keep them as pets. Not like they did nowadays, no. This stupid idea of living with humans in peace was so wrong. They were their meals, nothing more, they were supposed to be afraid of them and beg for their lives. His kind had become weak thanks to Tina and he had to stop her.

The only problem was Blaine. Blaine was Sebastian's progeny, a perfect vampire he had created for himself to keep him company and support him. Sebastian had spent so much time searching for the best human he could turn and when he had found Blaine, he had truly believed that he had made the best decision. It had been good for a while but Blaine had wanted to be independent. He had tried to hold him back for years but in the end, Blaine had turned away from him. And now he was just as weak as the other puppets of the queen. He couldn't leave him that way, he had to find a way to change him back, so Blaine could become his strongest and most faithful follower. Yeah, it had to be that way.

What he had seen earlier that night made everything more complicated. Sebastian had thought that getting rid of the newborn once he wasn't useful anymore was an easy case but then Blaine had been so stupid and let Sebastian know about his true feelings. Sebastian wasn't a fool, he had noticed the way Blaine looked at Kurt. It wasn't just the regular maker-progeny bond, it was a lot stronger than that.

Mates. The stupidest thing that could happen to a vampire. It made them weak and vulnerable. It forced them make stupid decisions. It was enough to look at Blaine. He was only the shadow of his old self, he became kind and loving. It was disgusting. The boy didn't even look hot, he wasn't clever and certainly not someone they could use. But then what should he do with him? He couldn't kill him now because Blaine would be devastated and he would never forgive him. But Sebastian needed Blaine, his strength and experience, his power. How was he supposed to get that when Kurt was in the way?

He growled and let his true self take control over his body. He was so angry with them. He had spent so much time planning his future, _their_ future with Blaine and they wanted to destroy everything. They had no right to do that. Sebastian was the only one who deserved the throne and he had to show them that he was doing the right thing.

The human didn't hear him. He was quiet and fast, like a true predator. He grabbed the boy from behind, pulled him into the alley and sank his fangs into his neck without hesitation. It happened so fat that the boy didn't even have time to cry for help. Sebastian squeezed his body as he suck the last drops of his blood, watching as the boy went still and the life left his body. It was a beautiful sight. They always struggled but they knew that they couldn't get away. They were scared and it changed their smells, it became strong and pure for the last minute of their lives and then, when they finally died, it slowly faded away. It was the perfect way to finish his meal. He pulled back and licked his fangs, keeping the dead body close, so he could inhale the smell of death until there was nothing but an empty body left.

Sebastian moaned happily and dropped the boy. Now that he felt better, it was time to work.

~ o ~

"What do you mean you aren't sure?" Sebastian asked, his voice dangerously low as he glared at Jean Baptiste.

"I told you... I couldn't get closer because..."

"Because what?" Sebastian asked angrily. He had told this idiot to watch Blaine and the hunter but it turned out that Jean Baptiste was so scared of Santana that he had stayed away from them and hadn't heard most of their conversation.

"It's the hunter... You surely understand..."

"No" Sebastian interrupted. "Should I remind you why I keep you around?"

"That's not fair!" Jean Baptiste said. "Yes, I work for you but you never said that there would be a hunter involved! Those humans hunt our kind since centuries, you can't expect me to go near her and risk my life."

Sebastian didn't move for a second. The room went completely silent as he and Jean Baptiste stared at each other and the younger vampire's family stayed back, afraid of Sebastian. He was the oldest vampire they had ever met and they knew that he could kill them all if he wanted to.

Suddenly, Sebastian surged forward, grabbed Jean Baptiste by his neck and pushed him to the wall.

"I hate bad news" he hissed.

"She said Boston. I'm sure" Jean Baptiste said quickly.

"Now you're sure!" Sebastian repeated and tightened his grip on the man's neck. "Do you have _any_ idea what could happen if I fail because of your stupid mistake?"

"I'm-I'm sorry" Jean Baptiste said.

Sebastian squeezed his neck again. He was so angry, he had to get out his frustration somehow,even if he accidentally killed the other vampire. It wouldn't be a huge loss anyway.

"I should kill you. You aren't faithful to me and don't deserve to be left alive" Sebastian said.

"No, I-I will do anything, I swear..."

"Listen to me carefully" Sebastian said as he leaned closer. "This is your last chance. If you screw up anything again, I will kill you without hesitation. I don't need members in my clan who only care about their own safety. This is a new family we form, Jean. You have to make the decision if you want to be part of it or not."

"Uhm... May I..." a young vampire with black hair and bright blue eyes stepped forward hesitantly.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked impatiently.

"Why don't you let us kill his progeny? It would be a lot easier than following Blaine everywhere he goes" the boy said.

"It's none of your business, boy" Sebastian replied and turned back to Jean Baptiste.

"Why are they so important anyway?" the boy continued.

Sebastian took a deep breath and released Jean Baptiste, only to turn to the annoying little thing behind him.

"Why do you think I will tell you every detail of my plan? You're nobody" Sebastian said.

"I'm someone who knows pretty much about Kurt Hummel and his turning. It should be important, right?" the boy asked.

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes. Because I don't know how to turn a human" he said sarcastically.

"I was there" the boy said. "I saw what happened when the vampire found him and I have a good reason to think that they're mates."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Could they tell him anything he didn't know?

"So you know about it" the boy nodded.

"I'm not stupid, boy" Sebastian said.

"Then why do you make this so complicated? You live in Blaine's house. You could easily stop him" the boy said.

"What's your name?" Sebastian asked. This boy seemed smarter than the other members of his family, maybe he could use him later.

"Aiden" the boy answered with a smile.

~ o ~

Blaine shook his head as he slowly approached Kurt. Thanks to the blood of two humans, his progeny was back to normal again and it meant that his stupid ideas were back, too. He tried to tell Blaine that he didn't want to contact his family anymore but Blaine wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what Kurt was doing from the first careful look.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked as he stepped behind him.

Kurt jumped in his seat and turned his head, looking at Blaine with wide eyes.

"Nothing" Kurt replied hastily, his voice higher than usually.

Blaine grabbed the chair and pulled his progeny back from the computer.

"I'm not stupid, Kurt" he whispered into his ear.

Kurt groaned and stood up.

"This is insane, Blaine. You can't keep me away from my family" he said.

"I can and I will" Blaine replied.

"They're looking for me!" Kurt said desperately. "They're worried about me. I have to let them know that I'm fine."

"No" Blaine said.

"Please" Kurt begged. Damn, those teary blue eyes. They drove Blaine crazy.

"Kurt, you can't talk to them. You aren't human anymore and it's forbidden for us to contact our human families after the change" Blaine explained.

"Why?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Because it's too dangerous" Blaine said. "Not every human accepts vampires and there's a chance that your family would hurt you. That they would try to kill you. We can't risk it."

"This is insane!" Kurt shouted. "My father loves me. He would never..."

"You can't trust him" Blaine interrupted.

"You don't know my dad" Kurt said seriously.

"No, but I know too many vampires who tried... and failed" Blaine said. "Even the most caring parents turn against their children when they find out about their nature. Believe me, it's the best for all of you if they don't know the truth."

"I hate you" Kurt said through tears.

"You will understand my reasons... one day" Blaine said.

"Did you have a family?" Kurt asked. "Did you have people who loved you when you were turned?"

"No" Blaine answered.

"Then you have no idea what it is like" Kurt said.

"I'm trying to protect you!" Blaine shouted as he lost his patience. "You will understand that."

"When? After a few decades when I have no family left?" Kurt asked.

"At least then. Yes" Blaine nodded.

Kurt shook his head. His eyes were deep red that told Blaine that he was angry. He was angry with him. It hurt like hell but he had to stay strong. Kurt would forget his family sooner or later and forgive him.

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?" Blaine asked.

"No. I'm not in the mood" Kurt said and fled into the basement before Blaine could stop him.

"You will understand me one day" Blaine whispered and hoped that he was right.

~ o ~

Sebastian was in a perfect mood. His conversation with that new vampire went better than he expected. He knew a lot about Kurt and even had a few ideas they could use later. But now... It became obvious that Blaine wanted to leave soon. He told Sebastian to find another place to stay because he had to leave the city for a while. He didn't tell him, of course, where and why he had to go, just that he would go with Kurt.

Okay, Sebastian felt somewhat hurt. It was one thing that Blaine had his own secrets, or at least he thought he had, but it was completely unacceptable that he wanted to shut him out of his life because of some boy, mates or not. Blaine only existed because Sebastian had found him worthy for a better life, he should have remembered that. Sebastian smiled. He would remind Blaine if he had to.

His little conversation with Aiden helped him realise that he had done everything too complicated. He had thought that he needed to intervene, get help from outside, when the solution was right in front of his eyes. Kurt. Just like he had used him before, he could do that again. And he didn't even have to put too much effort into his actions.

Blaine left again because 'someone' had killed a human and he had to take care of the case, so Sebastian was left alone with Kurt who was unusually quiet and gruff. He must have had a fight with Blaine because they didn't talk to each other.

"Hey, Kurt" Sebastian smirked as he approached the boy.

"Leave me alone" Kurt sighed.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked with fake sympathy. "Did Blaine hurt you again?"

"Look, it's not something I want to discuss with you" Kurt said in frustration.

"So he did" Sebastian sighed and sat down beside Kurt. "It must be so hard that he keeps you away from your family."

"How do you know that?" Kurt frowned.

"I hear things" Sebastian shrugged. "But you have to understand him. His relationship with his family was never good and he doesn't know what it is like when you miss your family badly."

Kurt sighed sadly and looked away.

"I can help you, you know" Sebastian said.

"How?" Kurt muttered.

"The computer is yours" Sebastian winked.

Kurt looked up at him, frowning. Why would Sebastian want to help him?

"Go on. I won't tell Blaine" Sebastian encouraged him.

"Why are you helping me?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know. Sometimes I have this stupid feeling that I should help others" Sebastian shrugged.

"I can't do it" Kurt said in the end.

"Of course you can" Sebastian said and as soon as Kurt looked into his eyes, he used his power on him again. "Your father must be so worried. Don't you want to let him know that you're alright?"

"Dad" Kurt muttered.

"That's right. You can't let that poor man suffer" Sebastian said.

It was just a minute but it seemed like it was enough to convince Kurt. The boy's eyes were still clouded as he stood up and walked to the computer.

"Take your time. I will be downstairs" Sebastian said and quickly walked out of the room. If he was lucky, Kurt and his family would keep Blaine busy for a while, maybe for enough time for Sebastian to get ready with everything for the ball.

~ o ~

Kurt's first thought was that he should send his father an e-mail but he stopped before he could start to write it. What should he tell his dad? The truth? Would Burt believe him at all? He had to be careful. With his father's heart condition, it could kill him. Or he could lie... No. He had never lied to his father and he didn't want to start now.

As he tried to come up with a good explanation, he decided to check on his stepbrother's facebook profile. Finn posted almost everything that happened to him on his page, so he could easily find out if he was alright and probably learn more about his father.

He felt like the air was knocked out of his lungs as he entered his password and saw the dozens of text messages left for him. From his family, his friends from New York and Lima, everybody was worried about him. And their posts were even worse. There were pictures about Kurt all over the sight, everybody Kurt knew and loved was searching for him.

He leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes. He should have known that they didn't give up hope that Kurt would come back one day or someone knew where to find him. He didn't want to think about how they could feel, how worried they must have been.

A small clicking noise pulled him out of his thoughts and Kurt looked at the screen again.

 **From Finn Hudson:**

 **Kurt, are you there?**

Oh, shit. Finn must have seen that he was online. What should he do? If he wrote him back, Blaine would kill him. But he couldn't just avoid that message, right?

 **Please, tell me that you're alright. We're worried about you.**

Kurt tried to breath properly as his shaky fingers found the keyboard. Yeah, Blaine would surely kill him for this but he couldn't avoid his family any longer. He couldn't do that to them, it wasn't right. Even if it meant that he was in huge trouble.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here is the new chapter, enjoy! There is some violence and adult content in this chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **There are 6 more chapters left.**

 **Thank you for your support, you are really great!**

Blaine was in a bad mood when he got home late that night. They had found a body in a dark alley and it was obvious that a vampire had killed the man. Blaine had spent his whole night cleaning up the mess and trying to find the vampire responsible for this but there was no sign that could have helped him. On the top of that, Tina had sent Mike after him to make sure Blaine did everything in his power to find the murderer.

At least he had had the opportunity to talk to someone who believed that they were in danger. It turned out that Mike had made his own research and had already sent a few people to look around in Boston. They still didn't know who was behind the operation but it was obvious that something wasn't right and Mike shared Blaine's fear that they would be attacked soon. Blaine had hesitated for a while but in the end, he had told Mike what he knew – except that his informations came from a vampire hunter – and they had agreed to stay in touch. Blaine hoped that Mike's men would find something in Boston, sparing him a trip to the city because he couldn't leave New York when there was a vampire out there killing for humans. As much as he wanted to help, especially to get rid of Santana and be sure that Kurt was finally safe, his job was to keep the vampires in New York under control and he had a bad feeling that if he left, they would take over his city.

It would have been the most logical step. Blaine's district was the closest to the queen and one of the biggest vampire community of the states. That was why Tina had given him the job, Blaine was the only one with enough power to keep them under control. But if Blaine somehow disappeared from the picture, there would be a few others to take over his place and Blaine couldn't trust Tina to replace him with somebody who wouldn't betray them.

Blaine knew from Mike that the queen was completely lost in the preparations of the ball that was only a few weeks away and didn't listen to anyone, not even Mike, who tried to tell her that something was going on in the vampire community and she should pay more attention. It was a huge mistake. Blaine had trusted Tina to handle situations like this better but it looked like the queen had forgotten what her real job was. Sometimes Blaine wished she would be taught a lesson because it wasn't right this way. Even if they could find the leader of the rebellion in time, there would be others who would try to kill the queen and somewhere they were right. Tina had gotten this job to make a change which she had done but sometime in the process she had become this selfish bitch even Blaine couldn't bear on his best days.

Mike had also told him that Tina and Mercedes had become best friends and it made him worried because she pushed everybody else away. Most of the times, Tina and Mercedes were alone in the throne hall and nobody knew what they were talking about. Mike didn't think that Mercedes could be dangeorus but Blaine had other thoughts about the woman. She was a smart one, someone with great power, she could be the leader they were searching for, so he had asked Mike to keep an eye on her, too.

So he had gotten home from work in that state, tired and worried, but at least somewhat closer to the solution. His first thought was to find Kurt, the boy would surely help him calm down and forget about his problems for a while but he found Sebastian instead who seemed really happy for some reason.

"What is it?" Blaine asked tiredly.

"What is what?" Sebastian asked innocently.

"You seem too happy for some reason" Blaine said.

"Ask your progeny" Sebastian smiled and turned back to the TV.

Blaine took a deep breath and focused on Kurt. He had found their connection getting stronger lately and in the last few days, he could feel Kurt if he concentrated. He didn't need more than a second to sense him in the bedroom upstairs and quickly walked to the stairs. If Sebastian was right and Kurt had done something stupid – which was almost impossible because Kurt surely hadn't left the house –, he wanted to know about it as soon as possible.

"Hey" he said quietly as he stepped into the room.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked in surprise and almost dropped the shirt he held in his hands. "I... You-you came back early."

"It's almost dawn" Blaine said.

"Really?" Kurt asked.

Something was really wrong. Blaine could sense Kurt's fear and excitement and he could also tell that Kurt was hiding something from him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Kurt said slowly.

"Kurt, I can tell that you're hiding something from me. What is it?" Blaine asked patiently.

"Please, don't be angry" Kurt said hastily.

"What have you done?" Blaine asked and took a step closer.

"I-I didn't mean to... It was sort of an accident" Kurt said as he took a few steps backwards, away from Blaine.

"What kind of accident?" Blaine asked slowly.

"Well, I... Kind of... talked to my stepbrother" Kurt said finally.

"What?" Blaine asked, outraged.

"I didn't want to, I swear, but he saw me online on facebook and he sent me a message. I couldn't just ignore it" Kurt explained.

"You aren't allowed to use the computer alone!" Blaine shouted. "How could you do this, Kurt? I trusted you!"

"This is my family, Blaine!" Kurt shouted back.

"Not anymore" Blaine said. "You're dead for them. You're dead for the whole human world."

"They don't even know what happened to me" Kurt said, blinking rapidly to fight back his tears. "My father... He's sick and he could die if he gets another heart attack because of me. You can't honestly expect me to sit back and let it happen."

"Well, I can and I will" Blaine said seriously. "This is for your own sake, you have to understand it. I will get rid of that damn thing and you won't be allowed to get in touch with them ever again."

"How can you be so cruel?" Kurt cried. "I hate you."

What was that pain in his chest? Blaine had never felt it before but now... he could barely breath. As he looked into Kurt's hateful eyes, he felt like he would die.

"You will understand my motives one day" Blaine said quietly.

"No, I won't" Kurt replied. "Just like you will never understand mine. You didn't have a family when you were turned. You have no idea what it is like when you're ripped from your life and everyone you love. You have no idea... how does it feel when you're loved, how much it hurts when someone who doesn't know a thing about it steps between you and decides what's the best for you. You don't know how I feel, Blaine, and you will never know."

Kurt rushed out of the room and Blaine let him go. Kurt's words hurt him so much, he wasn't sure if he could survive such pain.

~ o ~

Things just got worse the next day. Kurt didn't talk to him at all and Blaine was so depressed that he didn't notice that Kurt got ready for something and only stopped him when he was ready to leave.

"Wait a second" he said as Kurt opened the door. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Finn wants to see me" Kurt answered. "I'm gonna meet him."

"No, you won't" Blaine replied.

"You can't stop me" Kurt said.

"Can't I?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you want to ruin my life?" Kurt shouted into his face. "I thought we had this conversation yesterday and you understood my feelings."

"But you didn't say a word about meeting your stepbrother!" Blaine said. "No. I won't let you leave."

"You can't keep me here" Kurt said. "I'm not your pet, Blaine, I'm an adult and I can decide what I want to do."

"You don't know what you're doing" Blaine said and grabbed his arm. "You're staying here."

"Let me go!" Kurt shouted.

"I'm not..."

"Hey, calm down, boys" Sebastian said as he stepped between them. "Don't fight. It's such a beautiful night, why don't we all go out to have some fun?"

"Kurt's not going anywhere" Blaine said.

"You can't force me to stay here" Kurt replied.

"Don't be so sure" Blaine said.

"So much passion... Okay, let's make a deal" Sebastian smiled. "Kurt, you promise Blaine that you won't keep secrets from him."

"It's because his stupid..."

"And Blaine" Sebastian turned to his progeny. "Let the little one have fun. He's right, you keep him locked up in the house when he's old enough to try out himself on his own."

Blaine took a deep breath and looked at Kurt. Maybe Sebastian was right. Kurt wasn't a newborn anymore and he couldn't keep him in the house for the rest of his life. It wasn't right. Kurt wasn't his prisoner but his mate and it was his job to make him happy. But the thought that Kurt might leave him made him so scared that he wanted to lock him up in the basement, to make sure Kurt would never leave him.

"Let him meet his stepbrother" Sebastian said gently. "It's just one night. It won't change anything."

Blaine wasn't so sure. What if Kurt wanted to move back to his real family and forgot about him? It was the most important reason why he didn't let Kurt meet his family. He was afraid that the connection with them was stronger than their bond and Kurt would be gone for forever. But if he didn't let him meet them, he would lose Kurt for sure. They had fought so much lately and it was all because of his family.

"Fine" Blaine nodded in the end. "You can meet him."

"Yes!" Kurt shrieked excitedly and sneaked his arms around Blaine, kissing his cheeks. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Let's go before I change my mind" Blaine sighed and ushered Kurt out of the room, afraid that he or Sebastian would notice his body's reaction to Kurt's touch.

~ o ~

"What exactly are you going to tell your stepbrother?" Blaine asked as they walked towards the club where hopefully Finn was waiting for them. Or better for Kurt, since the boy hadn't told Finn a word about Blaine.

"I don't know... The truth? It would be the best, right?" Kurt asked.

"No" Blaine said seriously as he grabbed his arm, stopping Kurt. "You can't tell him the truth, Kurt. It would be to dangerous."

"I have to say something. It was hard to convince him not to tell my dad about me until our meeting and I promised him to explain everything" Kurt said.

"You can't tell him what you are. What if he freaks out and sends a hunter after you? Haven't you learnt from the Santana incident?" Blaine asked.

"Finn would never hurt me. And I want to see my dad, too" Kurt said.

"Perfect. Why don't you invite them all over?" Blaine groaned.

"Should I?" Kurt asked.

"No" Blaine answered without hesitation. "Just tell him that you're alright and you don't want to see them again."

"Blaine..."

"No. You have to stop this craziness before you get us into trouble again. We have too many enemies already, we don't need more" Blaine said and pushed Kurt through the door.

The boy sighed and looked around. It wasn't hard to find his huge stepbrother sitting alone by the counter with a beer in his hand.

"It's him" Kurt nodded towards Finn.

"Remember. Be quick and don't go into details" Blaine said and pushed his progeny forward. "I will be here if you need help."

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath as he turned towards Finn. He had no idea how to do this, especially since he didn't agree with Blaine. He didn't think that he should disappear from his family's life again, they would surely be able to deal with the changes.

"Hey, Finn" Kurt said shakily when he reached his stepbrother.

"Kurt!" Finn cried out happily when he saw Kurt. He jumped up from his seat and pulled the boy into a hug. Kurt hugged him back gladly, reminding himself not to break any of the boy's bones. "God, Kurt, you're here! I can't believe that you're really here!"

"I told you" Kurt smiled.

"I was afraid that it was just a trick. You know, that somebody kidnapped you and now they were after me" Finn said. "Where have you been?"

"I will explain everything, okay?" Kurt said. "Tell me about dad first. Is he okay? And Carole?"

"I guess they are" Finn nodded slowly. "Worried and upset, but fine."

"I'm so sorry. I should have talked to you earlier. It's not like I didn't want to, just..." Kurt bit his lip, not knowing what to say.

"What happened, Kurt?" Finn asked. "You're not like this. You wouldn't disappear without trace when you know what it does to your family."

"Finn..."

"I want the truth" Finn said. "I deserve to know the truth."

"You wouldn't believe me" Kurt said and turned around to look at Blaine for support. Apparently, Finn noticed it and misunderstood the movement. He grabbed Kurt's arms, so the boy looked straight into his eyes.

"What has he done to you?" Finn asked.

"What? No, Finn, you..."

"He took you, right?" Finn asked, looking at Blaine with wide eyes. "God, he kidnapped you and brainwashed you and now you think you have to stay with him."

"Finn, I really need to stay with Blaine but not..."

"We have to go" Finn said hastily and grabbed Kurt's arm, pulling him towards the exit. "Don't be scared, Kurt, I will get you out of here."

"Let go of his arm. Now" Blaine said as he joined them, seeing that things got out of control.

"Stay where you are!" Finn shouted, draining too much attention for Blaine's taste.

Everyone around them was looking at the trio, not knowing if they should intervene. Blaine knew that he had to do something. It had been such a bad idea letting Kurt come here, but it was too late to change his mind. He had to get himself and his progeny out of here before things could get worse and make sure that Kurt didn't leave the house until anyone of his family was alive.

"That's it. We're leaving" Blaine said and grabbed Kurt's free arm, pulling the boy towards him.

"Blaine, let me deal with this..."

"Let him go!" Finn shouted.

"No. _You_ let him go" Blaine replied.

It was too much for Kurt. He was trapped between the two men, both of them pulling him into another direction and none of them was willing to stop and listen to him for a second. He could explain everything. He could deal with Finn and Blaine as well but he was still treated like a child and he was so tired of it. He didn't need an older brother or a few hundred years old vampire to take care of him, he was an adult man and he could make his own decisions.

"Enough! Both of you!" Kurt hissed as he lost control. His eyes turned red within a second and he felt his fangs lengthen, too.

Since too many people were looking at them, they all saw the change in Kurt's look and jumped back from him, gasping in horror. The only human who didn't get scared of him was Finn who was still holding his arm in a tight grip.

Blaine couldn't wait any longer. They made a huge mistake and if he didn't do something to clean up the mess Kurt had made, they would be in an even bigger trouble. Tina would find out and punish Kurt for letting all these people see his real self and Blaine couldn't let it happen. So he used all of his power to control every human mind in the room and make them forget what they had seen.

"Blaine, what's happening?" Kurt asked in concern when everyone except them froze for a second.

"I have to clean up..."

Even though he was an old vampire, it was too much for him. As Blaine went through everyone's mind and changed their memories, he felt himself weakening. He let go of Kurt's arm and grabbed the edge of the table instead to support his weight.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked in concern.

Everyone else was quiet around them, confused and dizzy from Blaine's compulsion. It was time to leave but Blaine was unable to move. He was too weak and had to feed soon if he didn't want anything worse to happen to him.

"Let's get out of here" Kurt decided when he saw that Blaine was close to losing consciousness. He put an arm around Blaine and practically carried him out of the club and into the alley behind it. Then he helped Blaine sit down and forced himself to look into his eyes. "What happened inside?"

"I had to... I-I changed their memories... You're safe" Blaine said weakly.

"God, Blaine" Kurt gasped. "Are you alright?"

"I will be" Blaine nodded. "I-I need to..."

"Kurt?"

They both turned towards Finn who was walking into the alley. Apparently, Blaine wasn't strong enough to delete all of his memories of Kurt, so the boy remembered everything but the last few minutes.

"Finn, please, go" Kurt begged. He had to take care of Blaine before dealing with anything else.

"No" Finn said determinedly. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Go" Blaine groaned as he opened his eyes. Kurt gasped and took a step back when he realised that Blaine's eyes changed red, a sign that he was thirsty and ready to hunt. "Kurt, get him out of here."

"Finn, you have to leave. Now" Kurt said in alarm.

"Not until you..."

"Can't you shut up, stupid human?" Blaine growled and quickly got back to his feet, walking unsteadily towards Finn.

"Blaine, you don't want to do this" Kurt said slowly. The way Blaine looked at Finn made it obvious that his maker wasn't himself anymore and saw his new prey in him. He knew that Blaine would regret hurting his stepbrother later and he had to stop it before any of them could get hurt.

"Come here, darling" Blaine smiled cruelly and reached out towards Finn.

"Are you on drugs?" Finn asked in fear. "Kurt, come on. We have to..."

Blaine stepped forward, grabbed the back of Finn's neck and slammed his head into the wall, knocking him out. Finn slumped onto the ground and Blaine knelt down beside him, grabbing his hair.

"Delicious" he whispered.

"Blaine, stop!" Kurt screamed as he ran to them, trying to pull Blaine away from Finn.

"Would you like to taste him first, honey?" Blaine asked as he turned to him.

"Nobody will eat my stepbrother, Blaine" Kurt said, determined to stop Blaine. "Come on, I will find you someone else."

"He's right here... He smells so good" Blaine sighed. "Do you want to bite him first?"

"Blaine, you have to stop this" Kurt cried. It was so wrong. Blaine wasn't like this, he would never hurt someone who was important for Kurt.

"Your loss" Blaine shrugged and opened his mouth to bite into Finn's neck.

Kurt didn't know why he did it. It was probably because he was running out of time and his mind came up with the stupidest plan to distract Blaine. He knelt down beside the vampire, grabbed his head and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

The effect was instant. Blaine let go of Finn and grabbed Kurt's waist instead, pushing the boy up to the wall. A second later, Blaine was there again, pressing Kurt hard to the wall, he kissed him on his lips and then down his jaw.

"Oh, Kurt" Blaine groaned and bit into his progeny's neck.

Kurt cried out in pain but it only lasted for a second. Once Blaine started to suck his blood, the pain disappeared and something else came into its place.

"Don't stop" Kurt said before he could stop himself.

It was something new and it felt so good. Kurt gripped Blaine's hair and pulled his head down to his neck again, barely able to breath. He moaned in pleasure as Blaine sucked his blood and then licked his neck before his lips found Kurt's again.

Blaine grabbed the back of his legs and lifted him off his feet. Kurt knew what he had to do, he sneaked his legs around Blaine's waist and moaned again as their hard cocks found each other through the material of their clothes. Blaine started rocking his hips, pressing his body to Kurt's as much as he could and he brought his head back down to the other side of Kurt's neck.

As Blaine bit down again and took his blood, Kurt slowly drifted into unconsciousness but before his sight went completely dark, he felt happier than ever in his life.

~ o ~

"Wow! What a show!" Jean Baptiste said when he joined Sebastian on the roof and looked down at the two vampires in the alley.

"Shut up, you idiot" Sebastian hissed. "They could hear us."

"I don't think so" Jean Baptiste laughed. "They're completely lost in each other."

Sebastian huffed and turned away.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Jean Baptiste asked happily. "You wanted to distract Blaine and if those two get together, they will keep each other busy for a very-very-very long time."

Sebastian grabbed the man's throat and hurled him across the roof.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jean Baptiste asked as he got back to his feet. "Are you insane?"

"This isn't what I wanted!" Sebastian shouted. "I need Blaine and his full power but thanks to his romance, he will ruin everything."

"Why don't you kill the other one then?" Jean Baptiste offered.

"Because, you idiot, they're mates" Sebastian explained. "If I kill Kurt, Blaine would never work for me. But if I leave him alive, Kurt could ruin everything for me. I don't know what the hell to do with him."

He took a deep breath and shook his head. Honestly, in his original plan, he hadn't considered that Blaine might turn someone and get mated in the near future. And now that it became real, he had no idea what to do with it. He had gotten a lot of informations about Kurt Hummel in the past few days, he knew him better than anyone but still didn't know how to use him.

"It's easy" Jean Baptiste said as he walked back to him. "It's actually really good, don't you see?"

"See what?" Sebastian asked.

"You want Blaine to be on your side" Jean Baptiste started and pointed at Blaine and then moved his hand towards Kurt. "Blaine's in love with his cute and weak progeny who is so easy to kill. Don't you see the connection?"

"No" Sebastian growled.

"If you can't get Blaine help you, you can always use Kurt against him" Jean Baptiste explained.

"I told you, I can't kill him..."

"You don't have to kill him" Jean Baptiste interrupted him. "Just keep him under guard in case Blaine needs a little... pressure to join us."

Sebastian stepped closer to the edge of the roof and looked down at his progeny. Blaine held Kurt in his strong arms and sucked his blood while the barely conscious boy turned his head away to give Blaine better access to his neck. The plan could actually work. He was always there to keep Blaine under control but if he somehow found out about Sebastian, he still couldn't do anything. He would be forced to join him and do whatever Sebastian wanted. He could keep Kurt alive and hold him somewhere safe where Blaine could only see him if he did his job perfectly. Who knows, maybe one day Blaine wouldn't need to be forced anymore and they would be together the way Sebastian wanted.

"Make sure that your men follow Kurt Hummel everywhere he goes" Sebastian said. "At least two of them. And tell them what to do with the boy if Blaine finds out about us."

"Why don't you tell him now?" Jean Baptiste asked.

"No" Sebastian said. "He would try to stop me. We can't risk that."

"He couldn't do anything if you had his mate" Jean Baptiste said. "Besides, we're almost ready. We could attack the palace before the ball."

"No" Sebastian said again. "I will kill the queen and take over her place at the ball. That's final."

"Why do we have to wait so long?" Jean Baptiste asked.

"It's a tradition" Sebastian replied. "A beautiful tradition these children nowadays don't remember. But in the middle ages, dozens of kings were killed at these events. It's the perfect timing. The most important people of our community will be there, ready to join me and my followers. It makes our job easier."

"What if they fight against us?" Jean Baptiste asked.

"They won't" Sebastian said. He smiled as he looked down at Blaine again who stopped feeding and now tried to wake Kurt. "That's why we need the strongest players like Blaine on our side."

He stayed there for another minute, watching his progeny as he grabbed both Kurt and the human and threw them over his shoulders, probably because he decided to bring them both home. When Blaine disappeared, Sebastian turned to leave as well. He had a lot of work to do after all.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

 **Don't worry, Finn's completely fine. And so are our boys.:)**

Kurt sighed happily as he opened his eyes. Everything seemed so perfect... so complete. He didn't remember why but he felt better then ever. He was lying on his back in Blaine's comfortable bed, not remembering how he had ended up there. Something must have been wrong with him because it wasn't the first time in the last few days.

He sat up, determined to find Blaine, but he was too weak and fell back immediately. It was weird. He didn't remember getting hurt and he certainly remembered that he had fed the previous day. He checked over himself but didn't find any injuries and he only felt slight pain in his neck.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As he closed his eyes, Blaine's face appeared in front of his eyes. As he focused on him, he could feel his maker, he could tell that he was upstairs and nervous for some reason. Okay, it was definitely weird. He hadn't had that kind of connection to Blaine before.

Frowning, he tried to sit up again. He felt dizzy but slightly better than a few minutes earlier. As he stood up and took a few unsteady steps towards the stairs, the door opened and Blaine rushed down the stairs, putting his arms around Kurt.

"You're hurt. You should stay in bed" Blaine said in concern.

Suddenly, all of his memories returned from the previous night and Kurt gasped as he looked at Blaine. He remembered now. They had been in that club, meeting Finn and everything had gone out of control. Blaine had saved him and then...

Kurt's eyes widened and in that moment, he knew exactly why Blaine was so nervous. He expected Kurt to freak out, to be scared of him after the previous night. But it wasn't how Kurt felt in that moment. He wasn't scared of Blaine at all, on the contrary actually. He smiled and reached out to touch Blaine's cheek, yearning for his closeness.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Blaine asked.

"Your skin's so beautiful" Kurt muttered.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. He was prepared for everything, for Kurt freaking out, for being disgusted of him but this was certainly something he didn't expect of his progeny.

Kurt ran his fingers down Blaine's cheek and stopped them over his lips. He leaned closer, licking his own lips. He remembered how Blaine's lips had felt on his skin and he felt like he would die if Blaine didn't do it again.

"Kurt, you have to stop" Blaine said as Kurt's lips got too close to his own. It was like torture for him but at least one of them had to stay sober and it was definitely not Kurt.

"Why?" Kurt whispered. "I thought you enjoyed last night."

"I did" Blaine nodded without hesitation. "And believe me, I want this, too, but I don't think you..."

Kurt grabbed his arms and pushed Blaine down onto the bed, climbing into his lap before Blaine could react.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

Kurt licked his lips again and ran his fingers down Blaine's chest. Why was he dressed? He should have been naked, his bare skin must have been so...

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and gently pushed them away.

"No" he said.

"What are you talking about? I know you want this. I can feel you" Kurt said, completely mesmerized by the sight in front of his eyes. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a weak voice told him that it wasn't okay, that he should wait for Blaine to explain but his instincts were a lot stronger.

"I want you..." Blaine started weakly but Kurt silenced him with a kiss.

For a second, Blaine let himself melt and enjoy Kurt's touch but then he forced himself to cool off and sighing heavily, he pushed the boy away again.

"I want you to be comfortable" Blaine said.

"I am" Kurt said and went back for another kiss.

Blaine sighed again and grabbed Kurt's waist, slamming him down onto the bed beside him. Before the boy could sit up again, he grabbed his wrists and held him down. He didn't want to hurt him but Kurt had to know what was going on before jumping into something he could regret later. That was the last thing Blaine wanted.

"You have to listen to me" Blaine said. "I know how you feel, I can feel it, too. But we can't lose our heads, not now. It could be dangerous."

"We have to, Blaine" Kurt begged.

"No" Blaine shook his head. "Believe me, I want it so badly but... You're not ready. What we did yesterday was a mistake."

"You-you feel like it was a mistake?" Kurt asked brokenly.

"Kurt, you might not know what's going on with us and I want to explain before doing anything. You might change your mind and I don't want to go into anything until you're sure you're okay with this" Blaine said slowly.

"It's so weird" Kurt said quietly. "I mean... I knew you were sexy before but I never felt like this before. It's like the connection between us changed. I can feel your emotions and I..."

His eyes went to Blaine's lips again. He needed it. Blaine had to bite him and connect with him again. He needed it immediately.

"Our bond's changed" Blaine agreed. "It's stronger than before because you realised your true feelings. You let me taste your blood and now you want to complete the new bond."

"What kind of bond?" Kurt asked.

"The mating procedure" Blaine smiled. "We started it yesterday and now your body wants to complete it."

"Let's do it then" Kurt said easily.

"Kurt, you know nothing about this thing" Blaine said. "You can't even be sure that it's what you want and it's not just my emotions affecting you."

"Why would I feel your emotions?" Kurt frowned.

"Because of what we did yesterday" Blaine smiled.

"But you said that we were mates, right?" Kurt asked. He was so confused.

"I guess so" Blaine sighed.

"Okay. I don't get it" Kurt said in the end.

Blaine sighed again and let go of Kurt's wrists, hoping that the boy wouldn't try anything until he explained this.

"It's new for me, too" Blaine started. "It started when Santana caught you. Okay, that's not true. I knew it from the first moment, or at least I felt something when I found you. That's why I couldn't leave you there. I felt like you were part of me and if I let you die, I would lose something very important."

"You never told me this" Kurt said.

"Because I was scared" Blaine admitted. "I never wanted a mate. I liked living alone and I was afraid that I wouldn't like that kind of life. Mates always live together, they're mostly inseparable. They need each other to survive and although it's a good thing most of the time, it has also its negative side."

"Like?" Kurt asked.

"Beside having an annoying boy in my home?" Blaine winked.

"You like me" Kurt said, gently elbowing Blaine.

"That's true" Blaine nodded. "Although I really wanted to stake you a few times, I think I could live with you."

"Then what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"It's too fast. Kurt, you didn't even know how you feel until last night" Blaine pointed out.

"Not completely true..." Kurt muttered.

"What?" Blaine frowned.

"Let's say I dreamt about your hot body a few times and I had weird thoughts about us" Kurt admitted.

"You never told me" Blaine said.

"I think my maker forgot to tell me about some important things" Kurt said.

"I'm telling you now" Blaine said. "So the bond... It's like the one we had but some things are different."

"Like I want you to fuck me?" Kurt asked.

"It will go away after the first few months" Blaine replied. "To complete the bond, mates have to exchange their blood and the best option is to... you know. That's why you lost your head when you saw me. Your mind realised the true nature of your feelings and your body tries to keep up with it. You want my blood."

"So what's wrong with us having sex?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, when you died, something horrible happened to you. You might not feel the aftermath yet but if we do something, you might freak out. You might get scared of me and don't want me to touch you ever again. We could screw up everything and it could be dangerous for both of us" Blaine explained.

"We could die" Kurt said.

"Even if we survive, we would never be the same. It would destroy something in both of us and I don't want it to happen" Blaine said.

"But what should we do then?" Kurt asked desperately. "This is driving me crazy. I could barely sit straight beside you, I just... I feel like I would die if I can't have you. Now."

"Do you remember what I taught you about control?" Blaine smiled.

"I still think we should try" Kurt sighed.

"I haven't finished yet" Blaine said. "It's not as amazing as it sounds. Okay, it is but since our bond would get stronger, the urge to defend each other would be stronger, too. We would die for each other and that's not something we can't afford for ourselves nowadays."

"So you want to hide and wait until after the ball" Kurt sighed heavily.

"Just a few days" Blaine smiled. "And until then, we could test if you're ready for the more intimate part."

Kurt slowly raised his head, hoping that Blaine would at least kiss him. He had no idea how he would control himself for days or even more, he didn't like the idea at all. But Blaine was always so stubborn, so if he wanted to wait, Kurt had to accept it. But of course he was ready to accept a kiss or more if that was what Blaine was talking about.

A sudden noise from somewhere above them snapped Kurt out of his thoughts and he looked up at the ceiling, groaning. He always forgot that they weren't alone and that Sebastian made sure they couldn't have some private time together. It was surprising that he didn't disturb them earlier this time.

"We should go upstairs" Blaine said as he stood up.

"Can we kill him?" Kurt asked as he joined him, smiling as Blaine put an arm around him to help him.

"Sadly, no" Blaine said.

"Damn. He's so annoying" Kurt shook his head.

"He's my maker" Blaine shrugged. "But he will hopefully leave us, soon. Just like our other guest. There're too many people in this house."

"Other guest?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

As they reached the door and stepped into the living room, Kurt had a bad feeling that he wouldn't like Blaine's answer. The man looked away but Kurt could feel that he was scared of Kurt's reaction.

"What have you done?" Kurt asked.

"I couldn't leave him there..."

"Oh, finally" Sebastian groaned as he made his way down the stairs. "Blaine, would you do something with that boy? He's giving me a headache."

"Help! Help!"

Kurt turned towards the stairs, his eyes widening as he recognized the familiar voice.

"What the hell is going on here?" he shrieked as he turned to Blaine, his previous feelings suppressed by the anger boiling inside of him.

"I can explain..."

Kurt growled and pushed himself away from Blaine, running up the stairs in a blink. He pushed the door of the bedroom open and gasped when he found his stepbrother sitting on the bed, chained to the bedpost.

"Blaine!" he shouted angrily.

"I can explain" Blaine said as he joined them.

"Kurt, you have to help me!" Finn said desperately. "This guy's insane! He knocked me out and brought me here and-and I know that you won't believe me, but something isn't right with him! He has _fangs_ , Kurt. Fangs! We have to get out of here!"

"I told you to calm down. I won't hurt you" Blaine said, stepping closer to Finn who pushed him away from the edge of the bed and Blaine.

"Stay away from me!" he shouted in fear.

"You have to let him go. Now!" Kurt said.

"We can't let him go" Blaine said tiredly. He knew that Kurt would be pissed off, that was why he tried to avoid this conversation as long as possible. "He knows about us now. He could be dangerous."

"Are you out of your mind? You're talking about my stepbrother" Kurt said as he went to Finn and tried to break the chains with his bare hands.

"He's a human, Kurt" Blaine tried to make Kurt understand. "They hate us. We can't let him go and risk that he would come after us."

"You're insane" Kurt shook his head. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"I'm trying to protect you" Blaine replied.

"I don't need you to protect me!" Kurt hissed. "Let. Him. Go. Now!"

Finn watched them in silence, not really understanding what was going on. All he knew was that Blaine was dangerous and they had to get away from him. But he didn't understand why Kurt wasn't scared of him. That man and his friend he had seen earlier seemed so scary.

"Look, I don't want to cause any trouble" Finn tried to reason. "If you let me and Kurt go..."

"Kurt's not going anywhere" Blaine hissed, grabbing Kurt's wrist and pulling him back away from the human. "He belongs to me."

"You're a lunatic..."

"Shut up, human!"

"Enough, both of you!" Kurt screamed, his eyes turning red in anger. He pushed himself away from Blaine and glared at the man. "Here is what's gonna happen. Blaine, give me the key, so I can free him. And then we will all go downstairs and talk, okay?"

"Fine" Finn sighed.

"No" Blaine said at the same time.

"I so hate you, you know?" Kurt said as he turned to the man.

"That's not what you said ten minutes ago" Blaine smiled at him.

Kurt growled in frustration. He knew that he lost control again but he was glad for it. This way, as his thoughts weren't clouded by his emotions for Blaine, he could think rationally and see who he was about to get mated to.

"You know what? You were right. I have to think it over before jumping into something crazy with you" Kurt said.

"I don't get it. I _saved_ him. I brought him home, so noone could hurt him. I could have left him there to die. Why are you so angry then?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe because you chained me to the bed and keep me here against my will?" Finn offered.

"I told you to shut up, didn't I?" Blaine asked as he turned to Finn for a second.

"He's right, though. You can't keep him here, he's done nothing to you. Finn's a great guy and he would never do something to hurt me" Kurt said.

"You can't be sure..."

"Can we stop this pointless fight and do what I asked you to do?" Kurt asked impatiently.

Blaine took a deep breath, considering what they should do. He wanted to keep Finn there until it was safe for them to leave or at least erase his memories and drop him somewhere in New York, so he could never find them again. But Kurt seemingly didn't agree with him. So he had to decide which option was the best for him. His idea was a lot safer but Kurt would never forgive him for hurting his stepbrother.

"We can trust him" Kurt said gently.

"You know that I don't trust anyone" Blaine replied.

"You should give him a chance" Kurt said.

Blaine looked into his eyes and shook his head. Kurt was so naive, he truly believed that people weren't all bad, that there were humans who wouldn't try to hurt them once they had the chance. And from his look, Blaine knew that he would lose Kurt if he didn't do what the boy asked from him.

"Fine" he said in the end and stepped forward to free Finn from his chains.

Once he was free, Finn leapt from the bed, grabbing Kurt's arm.

"Hurry!" he said but to his disbelief, Kurt didn't move.

He stood there patiently, smiling reassuringly at Finn who took a step back in fear when Blaine hissed at him, making clear that he wasn't happy with Finn touching Kurt. Kurt just turned towards him and rolled his eyes.

"Let's go downstairs, okay?" Kurt said and without waiting for the others' reply, he walked out of the room.

Finn and Blaine looked at each other, seemingly not trusting the other. They both tried to stand back to watch the other but one of them had to take the first step. It was Blaine in the end who decided to take the risk to avoid another icy glare from Kurt. Who had known that he would change so quickly from just a small problem like this. Only about half an hour earlier, Blaine could barely stop him from ripping his clothes.

"I guess you have questions" Kurt said as they sat down, ignoring Sebastian who was standing in the background, watching Finn with hungry eyes.

"I don't get it, Kurt" Finn said, his gaze wandering from Blaine to Sebastian and then back to the younger vampire. "What the hell are you doing here with them?"

"Finn, you have to know something about me but before I tell you, you have to promise me to not tell anyone. Not even my dad or Carole" Kurt said.

"Are you out of your mind? I have to tell them. Hell, _you_ have to tell them. Do you have any idea how worried they are? We thought that you were kidnapped or even killed. How could you do this to us?" Finn asked, his voice full of betrayal.

"He didn't have a choice" Blaine said quietly, defending Kurt. "He had to stay away from you after the change, for your sake. He would have lost control and hurt you, we couldn't risk that."

"Change? What are you talking about?" Finn asked, catiously eyeing Blaine. "Wait a second... Your eyes, they were red..."

He looked at Kurt and then back at Blaine.

"...Like his" he muttered, slowly understanding what was going on. "What did you do to my stepbrother?"

"I saved his life" Blaine replied.

"Blaine had to turn me" Kurt explained. "I was dying. I was attacked behind a bar and left there to die. Blaine found me and saved my life."

Finn should have known what was going on. He had seen so many vampire movies, he knew the signs. But it seemed so unreal. Vampires weren't real, they couldn't be...

"You're on drugs" he said in the end. It was the only possible explanation.

"No, we aren't" Kurt sighed. "We're vampires."

Finn blinked in surprise. Okay, that was his first thought but it seemed impossible. Vampires didn't exist. It was just a myth.

"This is so boring" Sebastian said, picking on his nails. "Can we eat him now?"

"No!" Kurt and Blaine answered at the same time.

"Nobody's allowed to eat my stepbrother" Kurt said, glaring at the older vampire.

"Why not? It's not like we can use him for anything else" Sebastian shrugged.

"Well, you aren't useful either. Why don't we eat you?" Kurt smiled at him.

"Careful, baby boy. You could get hurt" Sebastian warned him.

"Would you all stop this?" Blaine asked in frustration. There were too many people in his house and he could barely tolerate them. "Kurt, leave Sebastian alone. He's our guest."

"So is Finn" Kurt replied. "He's my stepbrother, my family. Sebastian has no right to treat him like this."

"He's a human. Food, nothing more" Sebastian said.

"You're disgusting, do you know that?" Kurt hissed, showing his sharp fangs.

"Wow, you're a vampire" Finn muttered, his brain finally catching up with the happenings. He stood up and walked to Kurt, taking a better look of his fangs. "This is so cool."

"I know" Kurt smiled, happy that Finn accepted him like this.

"So... can you all glow in the sunlight?" Finn asked conversationally, seemingly not afraid of the vampires anymore.

Sebastian frowned and looked at Blaine who just shrugged in response.

"Freaking movie" Sebastian muttered and when it became clear that they wouldn't eat the human, he decided to take a walk outside to avoid more stupid questions.

"No, Finn. We can't stand sunlight" Kurt answered.

"Damn, it would have been amazing" Finn sighed. "But the other things are true then? I mean, if you die from the sunlight, the garlic thing must be true, too. And-and you sleep in coffins? Can I see them? Please!"

Blaine raised an eyebrow as he slowly turned to Kurt. He and Finn might not be brothers by blood but there was something annoying in the taller boy that reminded him on his first days with Kurt. He hoped that Finn wouldn't stay too long because these two would kill him with their stupidity. Kurt was more than enough for him alone.

"We don't sleep in coffins anymore" Kurt said. "I get rid of them. Believe me, they were awfully uncomfortable."

"I liked my coffin" Blaine muttered.

"Oh, we have so much to discuss" Kurt said excitedly. "I'm so happy that you're here. I can finally talk to someone."

Blaine looked at him incredulously. Since Kurt had become part of his life, he spent ridiculously much time talking to Blaine. If it wasn't much to Kurt's opinion, he wasn't sure he wanted to know how it was when Kurt talked freely. It was his luck that Blaine loved him or else he wouldn't have tolerated him so well.

"You have to show me everything" Finn replied enthusiastically. "I can't believe you're real vampires! It's a like a dream coming true for me."

"You're more than welcome to spend a few days with us" Kurt smiled.

"Really?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Is he?" Blaine asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, Blaine" Kurt glared at him. "Sebastian has been here with us for _weeks._ Finn deserves the same. He's my family after all."

Blaine sighed heavily, knowing that he couldn't do anything to change Kurt's decision. Somewhere he was right, especially since none of them really liked Sebastian but still... it was a human they were talking about. Somebody who could kill them in their sleep or send a hunter after them. It wasn't like Blaine was afraid of the boy, he could kill him easily, but he didn't want Kurt to be disappointed. Or angry. All these things just built a wall between them and kept them apart.

He looked at Kurt again, knowing that he had no other options but to accept the boy's decision.

"Fine" Blaine said in the end. "You can stay but I have a few conditions."

"I'm listening" Finn said.

"You aren't allowed to touch my things without permission. You aren't allowed to sneak into the basement while we rest and especially leave the house without talking to me first. If you can't keep yourself to these, I will erase your memories and kick you out of here before you can blink" Blaine said seriously.

"Fine" Finn said, smirking. "I like you. You play the scary old vampire perfectly."

Blaine pressed his lips together in anger. He so hated having all these people in his home. Why couldn't he just say no to all of them?

"Keep him under control" he told Kurt as he turned to leave, slamming the door hard behind him.

Kurt sighed happily as he looked after Blaine. He could pretend that he was the big, scary, heartless vampire but Kurt knew that he was a good person. And since he wasn't angry with him anymore and Blaine even allowed Finn to stay, he soon found himself thinking about his previous plans again.

No. _Don't think about sex._ He took a deep breath and pushed his thoughts about Blaine to the back of his mind as he turned back to Finn.

"So what do you want to see first?"


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi Everyone!**

 **There is a lot going on in this chapter, I hope you like it!**

 **Please, leave me a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Warning: adult content, violence**

"Dude, this is perfect. Stay like this!"

Blaine opened his eyes and released the human before turning his head to look at Finn. The boy was standing right next to him with his phone pushed up into Blaine's face. The man raised an eyebrow as his slightly reddish eyes wandered from the device to Finn's face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Blaine asked slowly.

"Just taking a few pictures. Do you know that vampires are visible on photos?" Finn asked conversationally.

"I can't really find a reason why we wouldn't be" Blaine said.

"Have you not heard the legends about vampires? Like... you burn from holy water or hate garlic..."

"That's because garlic's smelly" Blaine explained. "Would you kiss a girl who smells of garlic?"

"Uhm... I don't think so" Finn said.

"See" Blaine shrugged and turned back to his dinner. Since they had so many visitors, he was forced to keep humans in his home again. Finn and Kurt was almost dangerous together, he couldn't really leave them alone or with Sebastian who had made it clear that he would happily end Finn's life. Blaine understood why, the boy was so annoying, but he couldn't hurt him. Kurt loved the boy, so he had to keep him safe until the day he left which – Blaine hoped – was very-very soon.

"And you have reflexion, too?" Finn asked before Blaine could bite down again.

Blaine took a deep breath and tried to be patient as he looked at Finn again.

"Again... Why wouldn't we have reflexions?" he asked. "Besides, your brother would have killed me long ago if he had lost the chance of checking on his hair in every twenty minutes."

"Yeah, that's true" Finn smiled.

Blaine hoped that since he answered all of his questions, Finn would finally get the hell out of his room but seemingly, Finn had other plans.

"Finn, I'm trying to feed" Blaine said slowly.

"Okay" Finn replied.

"Alone" Blaine continued. God, was this boy really that stupid?

"Please, let me stay" Finn asked. "It's so much better than in the movies and I would like to make a few more pics from close..."

A second later, Finn found himself outside of the carefully locked door of the bedroom.

~ o ~

"How long is he gonna stay?" Blaine asked that night when he was finally alone with Kurt. Because of their guests, it was too risky to do anything but after the stressful day, Blaine still took the risk and pulled Kurt into his arms. He was so close to kill someone, he needed Kurt's calming influence.

"I don't know" Kurt shrugged.

"He can't stay here any longer, Kurt" Blaine explained. "First of all, it's too dangerous. Sebastian's an old vampire, he isn't used to having humans around as much as we are. And second of all... I can't stand the guy. Honestly, Kurt, he's harder to bear than you, which is something because you aren't easy to handle either."

"Is it true?" Kurt asked flirtily, running his fingers down Blaine's neck, enjoying the way the man fell apart under his touch.

"Don't try to... It's not working, you know?" Blaine asked shakily, shivering every time Kurt touched his skin.

"It's getting harder for both of us" Kurt said.

"Yeah. We definitely have to kick Finn out before I kill him" Blaine said.

"I'm not talking about Finn" Kurt said, slapping Blaine's arm as he pulled away slightly.

"Oh" Blaine said in surprise.

"Yeah. As much as I hate the idea of being attached to you for the rest of my life, I can't bear being away any longer. We have to finish this, now. I can't wait until after the ball, it's too far away" Kurt said.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Blaine asked in concern.

"I hope so" Kurt said uncertainly.

"So we have to wait" Blaine said in understanding.

Kurt smiled. Maybe Blaine was gruff sometimes but he cared about him a lot.

"Blaine, if you're afraid that I would freak out..."

"I am" Blaine nodded.

"That's not the case" Kurt said. "I just... I want it to be special. But it's hard to accomplish when there're two more people in the house who could disturb us in any second."

"Send Finn home" Blaine said and leaned down to kiss Kurt. "I will take care of Sebastian."

Kurt's smile grew wider and he had to fight off the urge to free Blaine from his clothes right there and then.

"Okay" he whispered.

~ o ~

"Why do I have to go home?" Finn asked when Kurt went to talk to him later that night.

"Because Dad and Carole are surely worried about you" Kurt explained.

"Oh, they aren't. I sent them a text to let them know I'm staying with a friend" Finn said easily.

"Finn, you have to go home. You don't belong here" Kurt said.

"But..."

"You can come back one day" Kurt said.

"I thought you were happy to see me" Finn frowned.

"I am" Kurt nodded. "I just... I want you to be safe."

It was mostly true. Kurt was afraid that Sebastian would try to hurt Finn and it was a lot better explanation than letting him know that Kurt wanted to have sex with Blaine.

"Are you coming with me?" Finn asked.

"You know that I can't" Kurt said.

"Why not? You're fine around me, so you could visit the others, too" Finn said. "You have to tell Burt."

"I will" Kurt nodded. "One day, when I will be ready."

"I can't lie to them" Finn said. "After everything I saw here, you can't expect me to act like nothing happened."

"Maybe I can convince Blaine to let me visit you" Kurt said.

"Really?" Finn asked excitedly. "Dude, that would be awesome! I'm sure they would love your freaky vampire tricks as much as I do."

"I don't think I should tell them everything. Not yet" Kurt said hesitantly.

"They deserve the truth" Finn said.

"Maybe you're right" Kurt sighed.

"Okay, let's make a deal. I will go home and prepare them for the news and you will come for dinner and tell them everything. Burt's so worried about you" Finn said.

"I think I can manage that" Kurt nodded.

"Great!" Finn said. "Uhm... Do you eat human food or should I kidnap a neighbour for you?"

Kurt burst into laughter. Damn, he missed his stepbrother so much.

~ o ~

When Kurt woke up the next night, the first thing he noticed was the silence. Since weeks, it was the first time he didn't hear anyone making noises upstairs. He smiled as he sat up. Blaine had surely gotten rid of Sebastian, at least for one night.

He took his time downstairs, got dressed and styled his hair before walking upstairs. Blaine was surely waiting for him there and he didn't want to waste any time. They were finally alone and he couldn't wait to complete their bond. He was somewhat afraid of doing so but he knew that it was the best decision. He could feel it. Something was missing and he could feel that it was Blaine. They had to do this before Kurt would go completely crazy.

Kurt gasped in surprise as he walked into the living room. The lights were out but there were dozens of candles all around the room, giving the place a romantic touch. On the top of that, Blaine had placed a vase full of roses onto the glass table and had thrown petals all over the room. It was absolutely perfect.

"Do you like it?"

Kurt looked up and smiled when his eyes found Blaine. The man was dressed in old fashioned clothes but he looked amazing in them. Like a gentleman from the 19th century. He had gelled his hair, too, and was freshly shaved. He looked so hot. And Kurt started feeling uncomfortable because he was nowhere as good looking as Blaine.

Blaine's eyes widened when he felt the change in Kurt's emotions and looked around awkwardly.

"You-you don't like it? I'm sorry, I don't really know how people do this, I just..."

"It's perfect" Kurt said.

"Are you sure? Because I don't feel like you feel well if it makes any sense" Blaine frowned.

"It's perfect" Kurt repeated himself and took a few steps closer to sneak his arms around Blaine's neck. "It's a lot more than I could have wished for."

"You wanted it to be perfect" Blaine shrugged.

"And it is" Kurt nodded. "I can't believe you did this for me."

"This is just a one-time thing" Blaine said. "Those petals will be hell to clean up, so don't get too used to them."

Kurt laughed and slowly shook his head.

"I know I say this way too often but you're really weird" he said.

"I know. But I don't care" Blaine shrugged.

Kurt took a deep breath and decided to take the first step, although he was the less experienced from them. He could feel Blaine's hesitation because he was still scared that Kurt would freak out before they could complete their bond. Kurt tried to show him that he was completely fine and leaned forward to kiss Blaine.

It became so easy once he was free to do what he needed to do. He let his true vampire self take over the control and lead him, since he had nobody to be afraid of anymore. It was just him and Blaine, nobody could disturb them.

"Kurt" Blaine moaned as Kurt attacked his neck, his fangs piercing Blaine's skin.

Kurt's head was clear enough to know that they should get naked before getting into more because getting the blood out of Blaine's white shirt would be hard and something told him that they wouldn't be in the mood for a while. He forced his fingers to work gently on the buttons of Blaine's shirt and not rip it off his body like he wanted to.

"Oh, come on" he said impatiently as he finally get rid of the last buttons, much to Blaine's delight.

"You look lovely when you do this" Blaine said.

"Lovely?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was a compliment" Blaine explained. "People say stuff like this when they want to make others happy, right?"

"Oh, shut up" Kurt said and went for Blaine's pants.

He wasn't that gentle this time but who could be? Blaine's ahnds were all over his body and the need to become one with him grew almost unbearable. Kurt tore Blaine's pants in his haste but he couldn't make himself care. They had been waiting for this for so long, even if it hadn't been that long for him. He was young and horny and so impatient.

Blaine wanted to help Kurt with his own clothes but Kurt decided to make a quick job by himself and ripped his clothes off before Blaine could blink. Then he pushed Blaine down onto the couch and climbed into his lap, kissing him.

Blaine moaned and unable to control himself, he climbed down from the couch, pulling Kurt with him and pushed him down onto the ground, holding him down by his wrists. It was a wrong move, he knew it instantly as Kurt froze under him and his eyes widened. Blaine stopped and pulled back immediately.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I didn't..."

"I know" Kurt said. "I'm fine now."

"No, you aren't" Blaine said seriously. "We have to stop."

He took a deep breath and stood up, turning away from Kurt. It was so hard to control himself, especially in this heated situation. But he had to, for both of their sake. To his surprise, Kurt joined him and sneaked his arms around Blaine from behind.

"I want to do this" Kurt said, kissing Blaine's shoulder from behind. "I really want it, Blaine."

"You're scared of me" Blaine said sadly.

"I'm not" Kurt replied. "I'm ready for this, I know I am. Just let me lead."

Blaine turned around to face him, not really believing Kurt. But the boy smiled at him reassuringly and leaned down to press gentle kisses onto Blaine's chest. Blaine relaxed immediately, opening up to Kurt. He could feel that his progeny was sure and knew exactly what he was doing, so he didn't worry that much either. He forced back his true self and let Kurt lead him.

It was hard to believe that Kurt was inexperienced. He seemed like he knew very well what he had to do and Blaine enjoyed it very much as Kurt slowly moved over him, pressing their bodies together. After a while, Kurt sat up and moved over Blaine's cock. Blaine was somewhat worried at this point, scared that Kurt would stop and it would ruin their bond. He hadn't known that he was so scared of the possibility of losing Kurt before. Now that they were so close to complete the bond, he felt like he would die if it didn't work.

But Kurt smiled at him and slowly pushed his body down until Blaine's cock disappeared in his hole completely. Blaine moaned in pleasure and unable to stop himself, he grabbed Kurt and pulled him down to bite into his neck. He was more than surprised when Kurt reacted faster, grabbing Blaine's hair in a painful grip as he sank his fangs into Blaine's neck.

"Kurt" Blaine moaned as his blood filled Kurt's mouth and the boy pulled his head back slightly to lick the wound on Blaine's neck before going back to sucking his blood.

Blaine couldn't think straight after that, everything seemed so blurry and he acted on pure instincts. He bit into the first part of Kurt's body he could get which was his shoulder and sat up at the same time, putting his arms around the boy. He let his hands wander down Kurt't back before grabbing his waist, using his vampire strength to lift Kurt up from his cock and slam him back down. Kurt released his neck for a second, moaning in pleasure but he went back to Blaine's neck almost immediately, yearning for his delicious blood.

It didn't take them long to pick up speed and as they exchanged blood, they brought each other to the edge of their climaxes. Blaine got back to himself enough to grab Kurt's cock, helping him get over the edge which he succeeded only seconds later. Kurt threw his head back and gasped, opening his eyes wide, so Blaine could see the perfect bright redness of them. It was enough for him to follow Kurt, crying out his name as he slammed Kurt down onto his cock one more time.

It wasn't like the times he had been with Sebastian. It was a lot better. Sebastian had never made him feel so good that his whole body shook from it. Kurt, on the other hand, did. Blaine laughed as he helped Kurt climb down of him and sat down onto the couch beside him. Blaine pulled him into his arms, unable to let go. Although they had just completed their bond, Blaine already felt the need to get Kurt again.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, trying to distract himself which was hard with Kurt's beautiful, naked body beside him.

"Honestly?" Kurt asked.

"Of course" Blaine smiled, kissing him. "It's not like you can keep secrets from me anymore."

"True" Kurt said. "Which means you know exactly what I need right now."

Even if they hadn't had the bond, Kurt's eyes told him everything. Blaine gulped as Kurt lay down and grabbed his arms, pulling Blaine forward to kneel between his legs.

"I think I love being mated" Blaine muttered.

"Show me how much" Kurt smirked.

~ o ~

It was smart of Blaine that he had sent everyone away for days and he had gotten rid of his phone, too. Because they found it literally impossible to stop for the next two days. They barely slept and didn't leave the living room at all, not bothering to have a shower or get dressed for those short times before the next rounds. Two days later, though, they were both too exhausted and it seemed like their bond was stable enough to get their senses back. Which meant he had to get back to the real world where he had bigger problems than where and in which position he should fuck his mate.

When Kurt fell asleep in his arms that day, he forced himself to get up and walked upstairs into an empty room with his phone. As much as he hated this, he had a secret that was now hard to keep from Kurt but not impossible. He was much older than the boy after all, he could do it. Or at least he hoped so.

"Where the hell have you been?" Santana asked angrily as she answered the call.

"I was... busy" Blaine replied. "Have you talked to the others?"

"Of course" the hunter replied. "Tomorrow, the usual place."

"Thanks" Blaine said.

"Don't tell Kurt" Santana warned him.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" Blaine asked and sighed. "I will be there."

He disconnected the call and hid his phone in his drawer before joining Kurt in the bed again.

The next day, to his luck, Kurt came up with an idea that made his life much easier. Blaine was about to lie to him why he had to leave in the middle of the night when Kurt walked to him, seemingly nervously for some reason.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"This is creepy, you know?" Kurt asked. "Could you get out of my head?"

"Not really" Blaine shrugged. "But if it makes you feel better, I can't hear your thoughts."

"Thank God" Kurt said.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Blaine asked.

"Uhm... I know you won't like this but... I talked to Finn and he prepared my dad enough, so we could have dinner together. Tonight. If you let me go, of course" Kurt said. Since they had gotten mated, it was a lot more important for him not to upset Blaine which was weird because he liked when he was pissed off, but something told him that it would hurt Blaine. So he tried to make him happy every time.

"Okay" Blaine nodded, way too easily.

"Excuse me?" Kurt frowned.

"You want to see your dad. It's fine" Blaine said.

Now that was weird. Blaine who was always so careful and barely let Kurt out of his sight, agreed without fight with him. Something was wrong. Kurt tried to get into Blaine's mind to find out what was going on but he could only feel that Blaine was hiding something from him and he was afraid that Kurt would find out.

"What are you hiding from me?" Kurt asked carefully.

"Nothing" Blaine replied too quickly.

"You're lying!" Kurt gasped.

"Are you jealous?" Blaine asked in surprise when he felt the change in Kurt's feelings.

"Should I be?" Kurt asked, his eyes widening. "Oh my God. You're cheating on me!"

"What?" Blaine asked. That was so not close to the reality. He would never cheat on Kurt. Of course not, Kurt was way too important for him and it wasn't like he needed anyone else when he could barely keep up with Kurt.

"We've just gotten mated and you're thinking about somebody else?" Kurt asked.

"Where does this stupid thought come from?" Blaine asked slowly.

"You're hiding something from me" Kurt said.

Well, yes. That was true.

"Look, Kurt, there's something I can't tell you" Blaine tried to explain. "It's about my job."

"Why can't you tell me? I know everything about your job" Kurt said stubbornly, although he knew how not true it was.

"Because I don't want to drag you into any more danger than you're already in" Blaine said.

"What does it mean?" Kurt asked in fear.

"It means that I want to keep you safe" Blaine said, pulling Kurt into his arms to kiss him. "Do you trust me?"

"I do" Kurt said without hesitation.

"Then believe me, I only want the best for you" Blaine said. "Go and spend some time with your family. Also, if you think it's safe, you should stay there with them for a few days."

"Blaine, I don't like this" Kurt said, his worry raising with every passed second.

"Me neither" Blaine said. "But it's the best we can do."

~ o ~

Blaine made sure Kurt arrived at his family's place safely before leaving him. He hated that he had to lie to him but it was the best for all of them. It hadn't taken him long to find out what Sebastian had done. He knew his maker very well after all, just like his gift. It hadn't been hard to find out from the signs what was going on in his house.

And Blaine wasn't stupid. He had the best connections and he was smart enough to play dumb around Sebastian while working in the background. Their connection with Kurt just came in the right moment, giving him an excuse to get rid of the man for a few days without making him suspicious.

"You smell like sex."

Blaine sighed as he slowly turned to look at Santana. He should have known that she was already there.

"And then what?" he asked.

"We're a little too busy for this, don't you think?" she asked.

"Leave him, hunter" Jeff said as he opened the door for them, smiling widely. "Welcome to the family of mated vampires, Blaine."

"Thanks, Jeff" Blaine said as he stepped inside.

"I'm so happy for you" Nick said as he joined them, pulling Blaine into a hug.

"You lucky bastard. This is the best time of your life" Jeff said. "I wish I could just lock myself up in a room with Nicky and fuck him over and over again. Like in the good old days."

"Jeff!" Nick gasped

"What? Don't say you don't miss..."

"Guys, I'm happy for Blaine and Kurt, too, but could we skip this and focus on the business?" Mike asked impatiently from where he was leaning against the wall in the corner.

"Of course" Blaine said gladly. He hated talking about his private life, even with his friends. "Did you find anything?"

"They're trying to get more invitations" Mike said. "They only have three so far but they might get more."

"Sebastian asked me the other day to bring him as my date" Blaine smirked.

"I hope you said no" Santana said seriously.

"What do you think?" Blaine asked.

"Good because we can't let him inside" Santana said. "He doesn't know about us, right?"

"No. He thought that I wanted to be alone with Kurt to complete our bond" Blaine answered. "It came just in time."

"I don't think it was the best you could do" Santana said seriously. "What if he goes after Kurt?"

"Kurt will be safer this way" Blaine answered. "Besides, I made sure he stays away until this is over."

"Now we only have to save Tina" Mike muttered.

"Come on, nobody will miss her if she accidentally dies in the battle" Santana shrugged, earning a hiss from Mike in response.

"Nobody will die" Blaine said seriously. "Trust me and keep yourself to the plan. That's the only way we can stop Sebastian. How many hunters can you get?"

"About ten" Santana replied.

"And the witch?" Jeff asked.

"Brittany will be there but she has to stay with me" Santana answered.

"Good. Mike?" Blaine asked as he turned to his friend.

"There will be a few guards we can't trust" he answered. "It's a huge event, Blaine. I couldn't convince Tina to reduce their number and although I tried to pick the most faithful ones, we can't be sure if a few of them wouldn't turn against us."

"Not so good" Blaine sighed.

"The whole team will be there" Jeff said proudly to enlighten the mood. "We reached every single Warbler and they are more than happy to help."

"Warbler?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's like a secret order" Jeff explained.

Blaine and Nick who were members of the Warblers simultaneously raised an eyebrow to that.

"Okay. They're our friends who like singing and drinking like us" Jeff sighed.

"What an army" Santana said sarcastically. "If something goes wrong, you can sing Sebastian's to death."

"They're the best" Blaine said. "Or at least the best we can have. They won't betray us, that must be enough."

"I hope it will be" Mike said. "We need to save Tina."

~ o ~

Later when Blaine was done with his meeting, he went to make a quick round around the building where Kurt's family lived. He knew deep inside that everything was fine but he had to see it with his own eyes. He peeked inside and saw Kurt with an older man who was surely his father, they were chatting and laughing together. Blaine sighed sadly as he took a few steps back. He couldn't stay here any longer, it would be too risky. He had to keep Kurt safe until the ball was over.

He sighed again when he turned around, unable to see Kurt again. It was almost dawn and he had to go back to his own place in time. He raced down the streets and didn't stop until he was inside of his house. He locked the door and leaned against it, closing his eyes. It was a hard time for all of them but it was especially hard for him. His bond with Kurt was so fresh, he could barely keep himself away from the boy. His only hope was that after the ball, they would be left alone and could get back to his old life. Kurt would surely get used to it and enjoy privacy as much as Blaine did.

He was halfway towards the basement when he heard a soft noise behind him. He turned quickly but it was still too slow according to the other person who hit him in his head before Blaine could see who it was, sending him flying back. Blaine landed on the other side of the room, moaning in pain. He heard a whooshing noise and held his hands up just in time before he could have been hit again. But it wasn't enough. His attacker was a lot stronger than him and fast, he twisted Blaine's arms behind his back and pushed him to the wall again, then grabbed his hair and slammed Blaine's head into the wall with so much force that it left a hole.

When Blaine slumped onto the ground, unmoving, the other vampire stepped away from him, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Blaine, you naughty little boy" Sebastin sighed as he watched his unconscious progeny. "What should I do with you now?"


	17. Chapter 16

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here's the new chapter, enjoy! Please, let me know what you think.**

Kurt almost ran away before he could meet his family again. He was so nervous, he had no idea what to expect from them. And there was his worry for Blaine, too. He had no idea what was going on and he trusted Blaine, of course, he could feel that the man just wanted to keep him safe. But it also meant that something was very wrong if Blaine thought that Kurt was safer with his family than at their place. But there was nothing to do, Blaine stayed with him until they reached his family's place and when he left Kurt alone, his father was already there to greet him.

What came after that was something Kurt would have avoided but he didn't have a chance. It turned out that Finn had prepared Burt and Carole for his visit, which meant he had told them everything about him and Blaine, slipping some extra details into the story to make it more exciting. No wonder Burt thought that Kurt had gotten together with a man on drugs who wanted to ruin his son's life.

"We have to call the police" Burt said, determined to save his son from that monster.

"Dad, it's true. You have to believe me" Kurt sighed tiredly.

"Kurt, vampires don't exist" Burt said.

"That's not true" Kurt replied.

"Kurt..."

"Dad, just give me a chance to explain" Kurt begged.

"What? Are you gonna show me your fangs or-or try to kill yourself with holy water?" Burt asked.

"That's not a bad idea, actually" Kurt muttered.

"Kurt, I know what happened to you was awful but you're safe now. We will help you get over this" Burt said.

Kurt sighed, shaking his head. He knew that it was going to be hard but he hoped that his father would be more understanding. Now he only had one chance to make him believe but he was scared that he would cause his father another heart attack.

"Please, don't freak out" Kurt said as he took a step back, focusing on the taste of blood to get his true self show, hoping that he had enough control over his body not to attack his family.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Burt asked.

"Showing you who I am now" Kurt said as he opened his eyes.

He heard his father gasp and he took a few steps back. Kurt gave him time to get used to the sight, his son's deep red eyes and dangerous looking fangs. It was hard to stay calm, especially when he saw how scared of him his father was but he had to do this, to proove everyone that he wasn't just a newborn out of control anymore.

"Dad, you okay?" Kurt asked in concern when his father's heartbeat became faster and he went pale.

"You... you..." Burt stuttered, pointing at Kurt with shaky fingers.

Kurt jumped forward just in time to catch his father before he could fall.

~ o ~

The dinner was even worse, if it could have been. After recovering from his fall, Burt was determined to show his son that he was fine with who he was now, trying a little too hard. Carole wasn't even slightly better. They tried to seem like everything was perfect but Kurt couldn't not see the way they looked at him. They were scared of him. Of course they were, they had just found out that vampires existed and Kurt was one of them.

"Do you... do you eat human food?" Carole asked hesitantly.

"Not too much. It doesn't taste good anymore" Kurt smiled.

Carole gulped nervously, her face turning white in a blink.

"Oh, I didn't mean like that" Kurt said desperately. "I won't feed from you, don't worry. I'm not like that."

"Yeah. Kurt didn't let his friends kill me when I stayed with them either" Finn said, trying to help Kurt. It wasn't working.

"So there are more of you?" Carole asked carefully.

"Yes" Kurt nodded. "I don't know too many vampires, Blaine doesn't seem to like them and since he's my maker, I'm stuck with him."

"Maker?" Burt asked quietly.

"You know... the vampire who turned me" Kurt said nervously. He hoped that he could make Burt like Blaine, so he could introduce him soon. They were the two most important people in his life, he wanted them to like each other.

"You mean the vampire who kept you away from us. Who didn't even bother to let us know what happened to you" Burt said.

Okay, maybe his father wasn't really Blaine's fan.

"This is complicated, Dad" Kurt explained. "It was an emergency. I was dying and Blaine saved me. It's not his fault."

"He should have called me" Burt said.

"Well, he has some trouble with electronics" Kurt said. "There weren't cell phones in his days..."

"How old is he exactly?" Burt asked with wide eyes.

"Uhm... I don't know" Kurt admitted. "Around 500, I think."

"500?" Burt gasped.

"But he looks only 25!" Kurt said hastily.

"30" Finn corrected.

"25 and not a day older" Kurt hissed quietly. Finn should have been on his side.

"I understand" Burt nodded, looking at Kurt thoughtfully.

Kurt was lucky that he couldn't blush anymore because his father's eyes on him made him so uncomfortable. He wanted to get over with this conversation, although he knew very well that there was more coming.

And he had to face the rest right after dinner. Burt left Carole and Finn to clean up in the kitchen and asked his son the join him in the living room. Kurt followed him hesitantly, choosing to sit beside the window, facing away, waiting for his father to ask the most uncomfortable questions.

"So you spent all this time with that man" Burt started quietly. "Was he good to you?"

Kurt smiled weakly. Of course his dad wanted to make sure his son was safe, no matter what he was now.

"Yes, dad" Kurt answered. "Blaine's amazing. He's a good man."

"Is there... you know. Something else?" Burt asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned.

"Kurt, you talk about him as if he was the most perfect person of the world" Burt said. "What exactly is going on with you two?"

Kurt took a deep breath, preparing himself for his father's reaction. He wouldn't lie to him, he had to know the truth. Or at least something close to the truth.

"We're together" Kurt admitted. "I love him and he loves me, too."

Burt sighed heavily as he nodded. Kurt could tell that he didn't like this.

"I know what you think" Kurt continued. "You think that he's too old for me, not good enough."

"Kurt, that guy is a lot older than you. Hell, I can't even imagine someone so old" Burt sighed. "I don't think it's the best for you. You're young, the whole life is waiting for you..."

"I already made my decision" Kurt said firmly.

"What does it mean?" Burt asked.

Kurt took a deep breath. It was time to tell his dad the truth.

"Vampires don't work as humans" he said. "We... When two vampires fall in love, in means they stay together for the eternity. They become mates."

"Do you want to tell me that you and this Blaine guy..."

"We're mated" Kurt admitted.

Burt's eyes widened but he quickly looked down, so Kurt wouln't see his surprise. Not fast enough, though.

"This is a lot to take in" Burt said in the end.

"I know, dad, and I'm not asking you to accept this now but please, try to understand me" Kurt said quietly. "This is good for me. I'm happy with Blaine."

"So I guess you will introduce him soon, right?" Burt asked.

"As soon as possible" Kurt nodded.

"Okay" Burt nodded. "Fine."

"Thank you, Dad" Kurt said gladly, hugging his father. "God, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Kurt" Burt said.

After going through the hard questions, the two of them had a great time. They talked a lot, Kurt told his dad dozens of stories about his time with Blaine and Burt laughed with him when he shared the funny details. It was good, just like before. They could forget about what Kurt was now and act like before. It was nice and Kurt loved it.

Sometime later that night, Kurt felt the familiar presence of Blaine and looked out through the window, knowing that the man was somewhere there. He couldn't see him but he felt him. Kurt smiled, hoping that Blaine saw him. Even when he was busy, Blaine came to see him and make sure Kurt was alright. It just made Kurt love him more than ever.

He was about to go outside to see him when he felt Blaine getting away. He sighed heavily, knowing that it was for the best. Blaine couldn't stay to explain everything for his father and they shouldn't meet until they could have a conversation in peace, where Blaine could show Burt that he was good enough for his son.

When Kurt went to sleep later that night, he closed his eyes and focused on Blaine. He tried to reach him through their bond, to make sure he was alright. It must have been awful for him to be all alone in his house, Kurt felt bad for him. He enjoyed his time with his family and Blaine was all alone... But no matter how hard he tried to reach Blaine, he couldn't find him. He sighed as he opened his eyes, hoping that it meant nothing bad and the man was only asleep. He made himself a mental note to try it again later, to make sure everything was fine.

~ o ~

Blaine moaned in pain as he opened his eyes. The world was spinning but he could still see that he was in his basement, standing in the middle of the room for some reason. It took him about a minute to realise that he was bound by chains hanging from the ceiling, keeping him upwards. He gasped and pulled at the chains, trying to free himself but it looked like they were fixed securely, making him unable to get free of them. Blaine looked around desperately, trying to find out what had happened. It didn't take him long to remember that he had been attacked, knocked out by a strong and old vampire. It just made him feel a lot worse.

He grabbed the chains again and pulled them with all of his strength, fighting off the nausea. He had no time for this, he had to free himself before whoever was behind this came back for him. Unfortunately, the door opened not too long after that and Blaine froze, waiting for his attacker to show themselves. His bad feeling became worse as Sebastian appeared in front of him, smiling as he made his way towards Blaine.

"Oh, I see you're finally awake" Sebastian said. "I was afraid that I hurt you badly. You were out for almost ten hours."

"What the hell are you doing?" Blaine asked angrily.

"What am _I_ doing? And what about you, darling? You thought that I wouldn't find out what you were doing behind my back?" Sebastian asked as he walked closer to stand right in front of Blaine, running his eyes up and down Blaine's naked chest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Blaine said, trying to fool Sebastian.

"Yes, you do" Sebastian said. "I have eyes everywhere, you should have known that, Blaine. My men followed you last night. They told me about your little gang."

Blaine swallowed nervously, not knowing what to say. He had been hoping that they could stay out of Sebastian's sight but apparently, it seemed like they hadn't been careful enough.

"Let me go, Sebastian" he said calmly.

"Sadly, I can't do that" Sebastian sighed and reached out to run his index finger down Blaine's chest who pulled away from the touch, chains cutting into his wrists. "Don't be like that. I went into all this trouble to fix the chains to the ceiling. I thought you would like it. Just in the good old days."

Blaine just glared at him in response.

"What? You look so hot like this" Sebastian said, licking his lips. "Look at these abs, they're practically begging for me to..."

"Don't touch me!" Blaine hissed, pulling away from his maker again.

"Why are you doing this? There were times when you begged me to fuck you" Sebastian said, faking being hurt.

"Those days are over" Blaine replied.

"Shame" Sebastian sighed. "I hoped we could have some fun, now that we're finally alone."

"You're disgusting" Blaine said.

"Am I?" Sebastian asked, seemingly amused by Blaine's comment. "What about you, sweetie? You're the one who fucks the baby vampire after all."

"Don't talk about us like this" Blaine said. "What we have... it's different."

"Yeah. Mates and all" Sebastian said, laughing when Blaine's eyes widened. "What? I can smell him all over you, I'm not stupid. Besides, I thought you wanted me to know. Or was it just part of your big plan?"

It had seemed like a good idea back then but now that he was Sebastian's prisoner, he wanted nothing but to hide his connection to Kurt from him. Apparently, it was too late for that. Blaine tried to stay calm, knowing that it wasn't the best time to lose his head. He had to find a way out of here and make sure Kurt was alright. His plan had failed, Sebastian knew about them, which meant everyone around Blaine, especially Kurt, was in danger.

"Although I don't really agree with your choice, I should be glad. You made everything a lot easier for me" Sebastian continued.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, unable to hide his worry.

"You know about my plans. You should know what else I need" Sebastian smiled.

"No" Blaine said firmly.

"Let's try it again" Sebastian said, slamming his fist into Blaine's chest. The man hissed in pain, pulling away as much as the chains let him. "I want you to join my army. I want you to be there when I take over the throne and kill Tina, to be my most faithful supporter."

"It's not going to happen" Blaine smiled, even if he was in pain. "I won't betray her like that. Not for someone like you."

Sebastian hit him again, smirking in satisfaction when Blaine's knees gave in and his muscles tightened as he hang there, only the chains keeping him up. He grabbed Blaine's hair and pulled his head closer, inhaling deeply before leaning down to Blaine's ear.

"I don't think you understand it. You don't have a choice" Sebastian whispered.

Blaine pulled back his head to look into his eyes and Sebastian's smile widened as he saw the recognition in Blaine's eyes.

"I'm always one step ahead of you" Sebastian continued. "As we're enjoying this conversation, my men're watching your precious Kurt, ready for my command."

Blaine gulped again, unable to decide if Sebastian said the truth.

"Just one word and he's dead" Sebastian said. "You don't want that, right, Blaine?"

"You're lying" Blaine said, hoping that he was right.

"Am I?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow. "And I thought you knew me better than anyone."

"You can't force me to work for you" Blaine said desperately.

"I can and I will" Sebastian said as he stepped away from him. "I need you, Blaine. You're my strongest warrior, my family. I want you to be there with me and if you keep up with your stupid excuses, I will force you to do what I tell you. I willhave what I want and you will be there with me. It's how it has to be."

"It's not right!" Blaine shouted.

"It is" Sebastian nodded. "You're confused now, I get it. You need time to see how bad Tina is for our community and I only want the best for our kind."

"You only want power" Blaine said.

"It's more than that" Sebastian explained. "Yes, I want to be the leader of our community because I deserve it. But it's not just about me. I want people to respect us, treat our kind the way we deserve it. We're a lot stronger than humans, we aren't supposed to hide from them. We have to show them who we are and put them into their place."

"You will get us all killed" Blaine shook his head.

"I won't. I will save us. Make a change" Sebastian said. "And you, my dear son, will be there by my side, supporting my reign. If you make me proud, I will give you everything you need."

Blaine snorted at that.

"You and your beloved mate can live together, at my place, of course. Just to keep an eye on you" Sebastian winked. "But relatively freely. Nobody will hurt you or him. You can keep Kurt safe."

He stepped back to Blaine, looking straight into his eyes.

"But if you betray me... I will kill him. Right in front of your eyes" Sebastian said, stroking Blaine's cheek.

There was nothing to say, not in this position when he couldn't even leave the basement, he couldn't alert his friends or Kurt. Sebastian was right, he had no other option. Blaine wanted to believe that he had but he couldn't put Kurt into more danger than he was already in. He was his mate, the most important person in his life. He had to keep Kurt safe, that was his number one priority. And Sebastian knew it.

"I guess we have a deal" Sebastian smiled. "Excellent! Now if you excuse me..."

He pressed a kiss to Blaine's forehead and turned to leave.

"You can't leave me here like this!" Blaine shouted after him. "Let me go!"

"Later, Blaine. Once everything's ready" Sebastian said. "I know it's uncomfortable but it's for your own good. I would hate to hurt your mate if you try something stupid. This is the best for everyone."

Blaine watched desperately as Sebastian walked out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. It was the worst that could have happened. He was left alone with his horrible thoughts, chained to his own freaking ceiling, without the smallest chance to leave the place. His bond with Kurt was practically killing him, pulling him to the boy stronger than ever. He knew that Kurt was in danger, he knew what he had to do, that he had to keep him safe. He had to check on him, make sure that he was alright, hide him from Sebastian and everyone else who tried to hurt him. But he was unable to do so. He was trapped in his own home by his crazy maker who felt like he had the right to decide what was the best for Blaine and as much as Blaine knew him, he couldn't trust him to keep his promise. There was no guarantee that Sebastian wouldn't kill them all once he had what he wanted, family or not. Blaine felt like he failed Kurt. He had made a promise for him and it only took him a few days to realise that he was unable to keep it.

~ o ~

Kurt was more than worried the next day. He couldn't sleep much, although his father and Finn had set up a perfect little place for him in the basement, so he could rest without being afraid of the sunlight. He had his old bed, the one he loved so much, even some decoration... But he couldn't really rest. He had a horrible feeling, not really knowing what it was but one thing was sure: something was wrong with Blaine. It was the bond at first. He couldn't feel Blaine for hours and something told him that it wasn't just because he was asleep, it must have been something more. And as the time passed, he became almost 100 % sure that something bad happened to Blaine.

Later that day, he was standing in front of the door, waiting for the moment the sun went down and he could leave the house. He couldn't believe he was trapped in the house when Blaine needed him. He was surely in trouble and he was waiting for his help but Kurt couldn't be there with him. He considered stepping out into the sunlight but Blaine surely wouldn't appreciate it if he killed himself on the way to him. It wouldn't help at all, it would just make everything worse.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

Kurt turned around so quickly that he almost tripped over his own feet. He looked at Finn with wide eyes as if he had had something to hide from him. Well, practically...

"Watching the sundown" Kurt replied.

"Isn't it dangerous? I mean... you could burn in the sunlight, right? You shouldn't stand at the window" Finn said.

"I need to leave" Kurt replied. "I... There's something important I have to take care of."

"Are you thirsty?" Finn asked. "If you need blood, you can have mine."

Kurt smiled at his stepbrother. It was really sweet but his thirst wasn't important at all right now.

"No, but thanks" Kurt said. "It's something else."

"You can't just leave like that" Finn said. "Burt's so happy that you're here, you can surely stay for a few more..."

"I can't" Kurt cut in. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

Finally, the sun disappeared behind the buildings and Kurt could step out of the house. He made a few quick steps towards the street but Finn was there again, grabbing his arm.

"I'm coming with you" he said.

"No. It's too dangerous" Kurt said.

"Are you in danger?" Finn asked in concern.

"No but I think Blaine is" Kurt said, turning towards the exit again.

"Then you certainly won't go alone" Finn said stubbornly. "I'm coming, too."

"Finn..."

"You're my little brother. I have to keep an eye on you" Finn reasoned.

Kurt sighed in frustration. He wanted to tell Finn that even if he was somewhat shorter or younger, he was more likely capable of keeping himself safe than his human stepbrother. But he didn't have time to reason, he had to get to Blaine.

"Fine" he said in the end. "But don't blame me if you get yourself killed."

"Do you think an evil vampire would turn me, too? Because that would be awesome" Finn smiled.

Kurt rolled his eyes, deciding not to tell Finn that things weren't that simple in their world.

By the time they reached the outskirts of the city, Kurt was perfectly sure that he had done a mistake by letting Finn come with him. The boy just slowed him down and he was already tired, no matter what he told Kurt. The vampire could hear how heavily his stepbrother was breathing and his heartbeat became faster, too. He would be no help for him if they were attacked but it was too late to bring him back. He wouldn't go back on his own, Kurt was certain, and he had no time to waste when he still couldn't reach Blaine through their bond. There was a weak sign as he focused on the man but not enough to calm him down. It should have been a lot stronger, which meant Blaine was in trouble. Maybe he was hurt, lying somewhere all alone, without help...

Kurt took a deep breath and forced himself to concentrate. He had to let that weak sign lead him to Blaine, so he could help him. There was no time for panic. He grabbed Finn's arm, pulling him forward faster, desperate to get to Blaine.

Probably because of his worry, he was completely unprepared when someone jumped onto his back, bringing him down onto the ground. He could hear Finn scream beside him but he couldn't check on him, not when there was somebody over him, trying to hold him down. Kurt turned to his back in a blink and brought his hands up, slamming them onto his attacker's chest. The man whose face Kurt couldn't see hissed in pain, pulling back slightly. Kurt didn't hesitate for a second, he hit the man again until he fell back, giving Kurt the opportunity to run.

Kurt only considered it for a moment. He could have gotten away, getting help, but it would mean leaving Finn behind and he couldn't do that. He found him quickly even in the darkness, lying under another person who Kurt presumed was another vampire man. Without thinking about what he was doing, he kicked the man's side as hard as he could, hit him on his face and quickly pulled Finn away from him.

"Run!" Kurt shouted, pushing Finn forward.

Unfortunately, their success didn't last too long. Both men were up on their feet in no time and before the boys could get away, they found themselves trapped between them.

"Good try, sweetie" one of them said, getting closer to Kurt. "But not good enough."

Kurt raised his arm to fight against them, it was just two vampires, he should be able to deal with them... Apparently, he wasn't enough for that. Both of his arms were grabbed and twisted behind his back before he could do anything and the two vampires pushed him to the nearest tree, making him unable to move.

"Let him go!" Finn shouted, trying to hit the men but he wasn't really successful, considering that he didn't see much in the darkness. The vampires laughed at him and one of them let go of Kurt for a second to push the boy back.

"Calm down, blood bag" he said.

"What the hell are you doing? I told you to run!" Kurt hissed.

"I'm not leaving you" Finn said, more confidently than he felt in the presence of the vampires.

"Oh, so sweet" one man cooed. "There's only one problem, human. We don't need you."

Kurt turned his head, wishing that he would be able to get Finn out of the woods or at least convince him to run. He knew this tone, Blaine used it every time when they went on a hunt and found a suitable human. He knew what was going to happen if he didn't do anything. They would kill Finn.

"Keep him still" the man ordered his partner and let go of Kurt's arm, taking a few steps towards Finn who didn't seem so brave anymore.

"Kurt..." he whispered, his wide eyes on the vampire approaching him.

"Just leave him alone. You want me" Kurt said desperately, hoping that it was the case and he could convince the vampire to let Finn go.

"The boss wants you. I want a delicious dinner" the vampire replied.

Finn closed his eyes, unable to look any longer. This vampire thing seemed fun until he was served for dinner. He wasn't really ready for this part. Hell, he wasn't ready to die at all. He was too young and...

He was grabbed from behind, a completely unexpected direction and pulled back roughly. He opened his eyes to see that there were new people around him, he couldn't tell how many but certainly more than before. They were moving too fast for him but he could still tell that they were fighting... against their attackers.

He tried to get to Kurt but he was pushed back again when he took a step forward. He groaned, tired of being pushed around but as he tried to step forward again, his way was blocked by two fighting vampires.

And then, it was over, just as suddenly as it started. There were two figures lying on the ground who he believed were the vampires that had attacked them.

"Finn?" Kurt asked as he made his way to him. "Are you alright?"

"What's going on?" Finn asked, his head spinning.

"Are you two alright?" Mike asked in concern as he made his way towards the boys.

"Mike?" Kurt asked in disbelief. "What...?"

"Sebastian's men" Santana explained as she walked to them. "Good thing we followed you, right?"

"Where's Blaine? What's going on?" Kurt asked. He didn't understand a thing.

"We have no time for this" Mike said seriously. "There're more of them and it's just the matter of time that they find us. We have to get out of here."

"I have to get to Blaine! Something happened to him!" Kurt said.

"We know and we will find him but not now. We have to get you to safety first" Mike said, grabbing Kurt's arm.

The boy fought against the older vampire as he started dragging Kurt away from their attackers and the path that led to Blaine's house but he was no match to Mike who was a lot older and therefore a lot stronger than him. After a while, Kurt gave up and let the others lead him out of the woods, hoping that he would get an explanation soon. He didn't like what Mike had said about Blaine, it just made Kurt feel worse than ever. He was worried sick and had a bad feeling that Blaine was in great danger.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here's the new chapter, enjoy!**

 **Warning: minor character death**

Although he didn't understand a thing, at least he knew where they were. Kurt recognized the place from Blaine's stories as Jeff and Nick's apartment, right over their little shop in a dark street of New York. He would have been happy to be here if the circumstances had been different. But they weren't. Someone had attacked him and his stepbrother in the forest, talking about their boss Kurt had no idea who could be and there was Blaine who was in trouble, who knew where. Kurt could still feel him but their connection was weak and it didn't make him feel any better. He wanted to be with Blaine and the fact that the others held him back made him incredibly angry. Avoiding the smaller crowd in the room, he turned around to face Mike and Santana once the door was closed safely behind them.

"Tell me what the hell is going on" he said impatiently.

"You should sit down" Mike said.

"I don't want to sit down!" Kurt shouted angrily, his eyes turning red. He didn't care what the others thought about him, he wanted the truth, immediately.

"Calm down, Porcelain. It's not our fault things got out of control" Santana said.

"Oh, really? Why do I think that this is your fault?" Kurt ased as he turned to the hunter.

"Kurt, calm down" Mike said patiently. "I will tell you everything. Just let me explain, okay?"

Kurt growled in frustration. He so didn't want to calm down. No, he wanted to destroy. Hurt whoever he needed to get to Blaine. But there were too many vampires around him and on the top of that, a vampire hunter and as Kurt noticed a little later, her witch girlfriend, too. He took a deep breath and without another choice, he sat down onto the couch, giving Mike his best angry glare.

"Tell me" he said.

"First of all, you have to know that Blaine left you out of this for a reason" Mike said.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Sebastian had you under control" Santana answered.

"That's crazy. Nobody had me under..." Kurt fell silent as he thought about those times when he had woken up without knowing what he had done the previous nights. "Is there a chance that I don't remember it?"

"Yes" Mike nodded. "Sebastian surely erased your memories when he was done with you."

"But why would he..."

"You became quite handy for him" Santana shrugged. "For all we know about his power, he can't control stronger vampires like Blaine but he could easily get into your mind. And he did it, every time when Blaine wasn't at home."

"Blaine knew the signs, he noticed what Sebastian was doing" Mike said.

"He never told me" Kurt muttered. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because he was afraid that Sebastian would turn you against him and he didn't want to hurt you" Mike explained.

"But he let him live with us for weeks. He could have killed us or worse if you're right about him" Kurt said.

"We are, believe me" Santana snorted. "He's the man we were searching for. The leader of the resistance."

"Okay, I don't understand a thing. Blaine knew who Sebastian was but he didn't do anything?" Kurt asked, feeling betrayed. Not just because Blaine had kept all of this secret from him but also because he had let that monster stay with them for so long, endagering both of them. He thought that he was important for Blaine, that he would do everything to ensure Kurt's safety. Maybe their relationship wasn't that strong like Kurt thought it was?

"You have to understand that Blaine wanted the best for all of us, especially you" Mike said. "Sebastian is the strongest vampire of the states and he seemingly has a lot of followers. If would have been suicide stepping up against him without help."

"I still don't get it why Blaine let him live with us" Kurt said.

"He hoped that Sebastian wouldn't find out what he knew. Since Sebastian was playing in the background, you were safe until he didn't know about Blaine's plans" Santana said.

"But after your mating, you got a lot closer to Blaine, you knew more about him. And it made everything more dangerous" Mike said.

"He would have felt it" Kurt whispered. Now he understood. Since he could feel that something was wrong with Blaine, Sebastian could have figured it out, too. He would have betrayed Blaine without knowing about it.

"Blaine wanted you to be safe" Nick said gently as he joined them, sitting down with Jeff beside Kurt. "I know you feel confused now but believe me, Blaine always wanted the best for you. He sent you to your parents, so he could keep you away from Sebastian and danger, until it was over."

"But things went out of control" Kurt nodded. "Sebastian found out, right? That's why he sent those men after us."

"If we're correct, Sebastian wants to use Blaine to get the throne" Mike said. "He's a lot older than any of us and he knows the queen. He could get to her easily."

"Blaine would never do that!" Kurt gasped. He remembered their conversation about Tina, he knew for sure that Blaine would never hurt her.

"Unless he's forced to kill her" Mike replied.

Slowly, everything became clear. Sebastian had known that Blaine would never join him, so he wanted to use Kurt to force him to kill the queen. Blaine would do it to save Kurt but then... What would happen to them after that? Sebastian would surely not let them live.

Suddenly, a horrible thought crossed his mind.

"Sebastian has him, right?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Yes" Mike admitted hesitantly. "We couldn't get in touch with him for days and there're a lot of Sebastian's men around his house. Sebastian must have caught him, so now he has almost everything for his plan."

"We have to help Blaine!" Kurt said and stood up immediately. "We can't leave him there with that monster! We have to get him out of the house, now!"

"It's not that easy, Porcelain" Santana said.

"Stop calling me that!" Kurt said in frustration.

"Santana's right, Kurt" Mike said calmly. "We talked about this possibility with Blaine. He knew that there was a chance for this to happen and we agreed to keep ourselves to the plan. We can't risk our success."

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Kurt asked, looking around. "I can't believe you're doing this! It's Blaine, your friend we're talking about. Would you let him die for that bitch Tina?"

Mike growled at that and Santana quickly stepped between the two men to stop a possible fight.

"Okay, everyone calm down" Santana said. "Mike, I know it's hard for you but Kurt's right. Tina is a bitch and noone can stand her."

Then she turned to Kurt.

"Blaine knew what he had gotten into. He knew that he could be caught and possibly die but he was fine with it."

"Of course he was, he didn't have a choice. Thanks to you!" Kurt said, pointing at Santana's chest. "It's all your fault we've gotten into this. _You_ forced him to work with you on the first place when you knew exactly that he didn't want anything from you."

"Hey! I still want the best for the vampire community" Santana said.

"For us or for yourself?" Kurt asked, smiling in satisfaction when Santana couldn't say anything at this. "Yes, I still remember why you're here Santana. You want revenge, nothing more. You don't care about us at all. You only care about your own selfish mission. But listen to me carefully. If Blaine dies, I will find you, hunt you down and torture you before sucking you dry. Do you get it?"

"Oh, looks like the baby vampire has fangs after all" Santana said. "You will die before even touching me, bloodsucker."

"Enough!" Jeff yelled, stepping between the hunter and Kurt. "Just shut up, all of you! We're here for the same reason but we will fail if you keep this up!"

"He started this" Santana nodded towards Kurt.

"He's right, you know" Brittany said quietly.

"What?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"You took him to lure Blaine to us. That's all true" Brittany told the others and than turned back to Kurt, smiling at him. "I'm so happy for you and I promise, we will find your vampire and bring him home."

"Thank you, Brittany" Kurt said gladly, now somewhat calmer. He didn't know that it was the effect of the witch's hand on his shoulder.

"You're welcome" Brittany said happily. "We will kick a few asses tomorrow and win this battle. And you're more than welcome to come over to our place to celebrate after that."

Kurt grimanced as he glanced at Santana.

"I think we will skip that" he muttered.

"So we're gonna kick those vampires' asses? Cool" Finn said, talking the first time since they had gotten to the place.

"No" Santana said. "You're a human, they would kill you in a blink. You're staying here."

"You're a human as well" Finn pointed out. "And that other chick, too."

"I'm a human with superstrength and vampire killing skills you will never possess" Santana replied.

"I'm not leaving my stepbrother" Finn said stubbornly.

"Good. You can babysit him while we win the battle" Santana said.

"I'm coming with you!" Kurt said.

"No, you aren't" Santana said.

"You don't tell me what to do" Kurt replied. "Blaine needs me, so I will be there."

"You would just get us killed. No, you're staying and that's final" Santana said.

"She's right" Mike said. "I know you want to help but the best you can do is to stay out of the fight."

Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest but said nothing. One way or another, he would be there to free Blaine. Even if he had to go his own way.

~ o ~

Blaine was starting to think that Sebastian had forgotten about him. It had been almost a day if he was correct that Sebastian had visited him and he hadn't heard from him since then. He knew that there was something going on upstairs, he could hear the faint noises that told him there were many other vampires around but they were mostly out of the building, so Blaine couldn't understand what they were talking about.

This situation made him so frustrated. He had tried to break free, he had tried to get Sebastian's attention, and in his desperate state, he had tried to contact Kurt many times. Unfortunately, it tired him out and since he couldn't get any blood, he was weak and thirsty. He mostly just hung there, allowing the chains to hold his weight, waiting for _something_ to happen. He wasn't a patient person and he didn't want to start learning control now. He had enough of this and wanted to leave the basement, one way or another. Even if he had to commit suicide while trying to kill Sebastian. Kurt would surely understand it and it wasn't like anybody else cared about him. He hated people, so surely the others hated him as well. He just hoped that Mike and Santana kept their promise and kept Kurt safe or else they would die soon.

"Hey, sweetie" Sebastian said when a few hours later, he finally walked downstairs, leading a panicked woman in front of him.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and winced as he got back to his feet. Standing like this for so long was uncomfortable, Sebastian could have come up with a better solution if he wanted Blaine's help for his stupid plan so much.

"I thought you left me here to die" Blaine said.

"I would never do that" Sebastian smiled. "You know how important you are for me."

Blaine rolled his eyes and turned away.

"I brought you dinner" Sebastian said, shoving the woman forward. "Tomorrow's the big day, I need you in your best condition."

"It's so nice that you care about me" Blaine said sarcastically.

"I do care about you, Blaine. Believe it or not" Sebastian sighed. "B negative. Do you want her?"

Blaine slowly moved to look at the woman. She was young and beautiful but he could tell how scared she was. He felt pity for her and gathered his stength for the compulsion. He didn't want her to feel any pain.

"Oh, no" Sebastian said when he realised what Blaine was doing. "We're practicing for my reign. So don't compell her, there's no need for that."

"Are you out of your mind?" Blaine asked.

"There's a new kingdom forming, Blaine" Sebastian said patiently. "Right after we kill Tina, I will be in charge and I want to make a few quick changes. Starting with our food."

He grabbed the woman by her hair and pulled her head back.

"Because humans are just our food, nothing more. They're completely useless without their delicious blood" Sebastian said, piercing the woman's neck with his fangs. "And since we keep them for their blood, we want to make the best out of them. You know what fear makes with theim. They taste a lot better."

"Please" the woman begged.

"Oh, no, sweetheart. I've already had one but my beloved progeny is thirsty like hell. So be a good little girl and serve him his dinner" Sebastian said, pushing the woman forward and forcing her to stay there. Then he turned back to Blaine. "Take it."

"No" Blaine replied.

"Do I have to remind you what will happen to your precious Kurt if you don't comply?"

Blaine gulped nervously. Of course he remembered. Kurt was the most important person for him after all.

"Take it" Sebastian said again, pushing the woman forward.

Blaine closed his eyes as he leaned down to bite into the woman's neck. He almost stopped when she let out a blood-curdling scream, struggling hard in Sebastian's grip, but he knew that he had no other option. He needed to keep Kurt safe, no matter what. It didn't make him feel any better, though.

"I knew she was a screamer" Sebastian smiled as he enjoyed the show.

After a while, Blaine pulled back. It wasn't enough for him but he knew that he would hurt the woman badly if he continued drinking from her. So he pressed his lips closed and forced his head back.

"No, don't stop" Sebastian said.

"It was enough for me" Blaine lied.

"I need you to be strong for the battle" Sebastian said. "Drink."

"I won't kill her!" Blaine hissed.

Sebastian growled and with a quick movement, he pulled the woman back, grabbed her head and broke her neck before she could make a single noise. Blaine watched in horror as her dead body fell from Sebastian's grip.

"What have you done?" Blaine asked.

"I told you" Sebastian said as he stepped closer, gripping his progeny's hair. "My reign. My rules. And you better keep yourself to them because I have no problem killing anyone."

Blaine opened his mouth but nothing came out. He had seen some horrible things before but only a few vampires who were as heartless as Sebastian. His maker let go of his hair and nodded, smiling at him, before he grabbed the woman's dead body and left again.

~ o ~

"Where's the boy?" Sebastian asked impatiently when his men came back – without Kurt.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I..."

Sebastian didn't give the man the opportunity to end his sentence. He grabbed him by his neck and threw him against the wall.

"You had one single job and you screwed up. Again! Why am I surrounded by idiots?" Sebastian shouted.

"The hunter and the queen's guide followed him" Jean Baptiste explained, the only one brave enough to get close to Sebastian in this state. "If there's someone to blame, it's you. You told us that he would be alone."

Sebastian slowly turned around to face the man, the others wisely taking a few steps back.

"Excuse me?" he asked, his voice dangerously low.

"Nothing" Jean Baptiste said quickly. "I mean... we were careless. That's what happened."

"I agree" Sebastian said, taking a step towards him. "Everyone else, leave. I need to talk to Jean Baptiste."

The other vampires nodded quickly and left the scene, knowing well enough that nobody was safe around a pissed off Sebastian Smythe. Then Sebastian turned back to the younger vampire and pushed him to the wall.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"I..." Jean Baptiste started but didn't know how to continue.

"I made it crystal clear that I needed that boy, here, now" Sebastian said slowly. "It's not my fault that you and your worthless family screwed up. Again. So tell me, why should I keep you alive?"

"It was hard to find the boy" Jean Baptiste said quickly. "Blaine hid him well from us and when my men finally found him, they didn't expect anybody else. So they tried to catch the boy but the hunter and Chang came to save them."

"And we still don't know where he is. We lost him" Sebastian said, his eyes turning deep red. "I'm one step away from my dream and you've made a fatal mistake! What the hell am I gonna do now?"

"I don't get it. Why is Blaine so important? He's just a vampire" Jean Baptiste shrugged. "He's locked up safely downstairs, he can't ruin anything."

"No, it's you and your damn family that ruins everything" Sebastian growled.

"I thought you considered us as your family, too" Jean Baptiste said, seemingly hurt.

"Oh, don't be an idiot" Sebastian rolled his eyes. "There's a good reason why I only have one progeny. I'm not fine with any stupid human, only the best can be good enough for me. Apparently, I only found one that met my expectations and that's Blaine. I taught him everything he needed to be my best follower and I did it for this moment. I want him to be by my side when I take over the throne. I want him to be my most faithful man and maybe someday, when I get bored of ruling the world, I want him to take over my place and continue my work."

"He will never be like you" Jean Baptiste shook his head.

"He will. With a lot of work but I will make him worth for my inheritance. I saw that side of him once and I will bring it back. It's just the matter of time" Sebastian said before turning to Jean Baptiste again, hissing angrily. "And that's why I need that boy, now!"

"I will send my men after him" Jean Baptiste said half-heartedly.

"Find him as quickly as you can" Sebastian nodded and reached out to run a finger down the other man's face. "You will get your reward in the end, too. Blaine might be my only son but I won't forget about you either."

Sebastian laughed when the younger vampire smiled at him.

"If you're good enough, you can serve me some more" Sebastian said.

"You mean you will share your power with me? As your most faithful follower?" Jean Baptiste asked hopefully.

"Of course not" Sebastian laughed. "I don't share my power with anyone. But you could make a perfect royal foretaster. Pick out the finest humans, make sure noone tries to kill me."

He stepped away, shaking his head slowly.

"You should see your face now" he said in amusement. "Now if you excuse me, I need to have a little chat with my progeny."

He laughed again as he stepped into the house, shutting the door behind him. Nobody was allowed to step inside unless Sebastian gave them permission and he so didn't want to see anyone else in there now. He only wanted to play some more with Blaine and then go to sleep. He had to be in his best shape for his coronation after all.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hi Everyone!**

 **Here's the chapter you've been waiting for. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: violence, character deaths**

Blaine looked at his reflexion in the mirror, grimancing as he took in his horrible attire. He hated formal events but he even more hated it now that he was forced to play Sebastian's date, the man who he hated more than anyone else in the whole universe. About an hour earlier, Sebastian had finally set him free, telling Blaine what he had to do. He had left Blaine with a boy who looked terrifyingly similar to Kurt and with the clothes Blaine was supposed to wear for the ball. Blaine had spent almost the whole time staring at the scared boy, not knowing what to do. He knew what Sebastian wanted him to do and he was scared not to obey, not when it would risk Kurt's life. But as he had stared at the boy, shaking with fear, his eyes wide and teary, he had almost thrown up. Killing him would have meant something Blaine had fought against for centuries but deep inside, he had known that he was out of options. So in the end, he had let his hunger control his motions and fed from the boy. What nobody knew, Blaine had given the boy a chance to come back from his death, unable to let him die like this.

He checked his clothes once again and then turned back to the boy. He wasn't breathing, of course, and he was completely still. He would stay like this for hours, maybe even days, before after completing the change, he would open his eyes again, not as a human, but as a vampire. Blaine hated the idea of having another progeny, especially someone who looked so close to Kurt and who was probably just as annoying as his mate, but maybe he didn't have to worry about it after all. There was no guarantee that he would come back from the ball and if he didn't survive, he wouldn't have to worry about this guy at all. He would surely find someone to teach him and he would be fine soon.

"Damn. I didn't think you would do it" Sebastian said as he walked down the stairs in his formal clothes. "I like it. You will be such a good follower."

"Where's Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Kurt?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to know if he's alright" Blaine explained. "Keeping him alive is part of the deal. Don't forget that."

"How could I?" Sebastian smiled but Blaine didn't miss the brief flash of fear in his eyes.

"So can I see him?" Blaine asked.

"After the ball" Sebastian answered.

"I want to see him now" Blaine said stubbornly.

"After the ball and that's final. Be a good boy or my first thing will be killing him in front of your eyes" Sebastian hissed.

Blaine nodded slowly, forcing himself not to smile. Thanks to the blood he had gotten from the boy, his connection with Kurt was strong again and he knew for sure that Kurt was fine and safe somewhere. He had to make sure but Sebastian's reaction was enough for him to know that Kurt wasn't in his clutches. Blaine was so proud of his mate. He knew that Kurt was clever enough to survive on his own and he had surely found out somehow that Sebastian was after him and he had fled in time from him. Now Blaine only had to wait for the rest. If everything went well, he could see Kurt later that night.

"Do something with your hair" Sebastian grimanced. "You can't go to a ball like this."

"Why not? If it's mostly about you, I don't feel like looking good at all" Blaine replied. "Why do you care anyway? You will be too busy with your pretty new crown to even look at me."

Sebastian growled and grabbed Blaine by his neck, slamming his head to the wall.

"When I get that pretty new crown, you will stay right next to me as my faithful progeny" Sebastian hissed into Blaine's ear. "Don't ruin my day."

"Of course, your highness" Blaine rolled his eyes. "But you better keep yourself to the deal or else I will kill you right after Tina."

"I can't wait to see you try" Sebastian said, pushing Blaine to the wall one more time. "Get ready. We're leaving soon."

~ o ~

Kurt was sitting in the corner with his arms crossed in front of his chest, watching the others as they got ready for the night. He had tried a few more times to convince Mike to let him go with them but just like before, Mike hadn't let him. So now he had to come up with a good plan how to get to the ball alone. He kept his expression neutral, so nobody could see that he was planing something, not like anyone had time for him. All the others were busy, using their last minutes to get through their plan.

"Kurt" Mike looked at him as the first few people walked out of the door. "You and Finn have to stay here until we come back."

"You told me that a few times" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, Kurt" Mike said. "Stay here and don't do anything stupid."

"I won't" Kurt lied.

"Great" Mike smiled, seemingly believing Kurt.

"Lock the door after us" Jeff said. "If we don't come back or someone finds you while we're gone..."

He walked to the wall beside Kurt and grabbed the painting from the wall, exploring the hidden door behind it.

"A secret escape" Finn whispered in awe. "That's so cool."

"It leads you out of the house and onto the street, far enough from the front door to escape if necessary" Jeff explained.

"Keep yourself safe" Nick said as he joined them. "Blaine will kill us if something happens to you."

Kurt sighed sadly and turned back to Mike.

"Bring him back" he said.

"We will, Kurt" Mike nodded.

"If we have a choice" Santana muttered.

Kurt pressed his lips together in anger and sent a glare towards her.

"Remember what I told you, hunter" he said.

"Of course, cutie" Santana said way too easily, not taking Kurt serious at all. "Chang, we're gonna be late."

"You're right" Mike nodded. "Everybody's ready?"

"Let's save the world!" Jeff said excitedly as he stepped to the door with his mate.

"Don't do anything stupid" Mike said one more time before he left with the others.

For a whole minute, none of the boys said anything. Kurt kept his gaze in the closed door and Finn watched him in concern.

"So we have to stay here" Finn sighed. "Do you want to watch TV?"

"No" Kurt said. "We're going after them."

"What? But Mike said..."

"I don't care what Mike said" Kurt said stubbornly. "I'm going after them to save Blaine. Are you coming with me?"

Finn blinked in surprise but it didn't take him more than a second to smile mischievously.

"Of course, little bro" he said.

"Fine" Kurt nodded. "First, we need new clothes. We can't go there in these, they won't let us in."

"I don't have a suit" Finn said awkwardly.

"Me neither" Kurt smiled. "But I know where we can get them."

~ o ~

"I can't believe you stole from Blaine" Finn shook his head as Kurt led him to Tina's home where the ball would take place, glancing down at his newly bought clothes.

"It's not really stolen" Kurt shrugged. "We're mated, he's like my husband, so his money is mine as well."

"I still don't think he would be okay with this" Finn said.

"He certainly won't be" Kurt smiled. "Alright. You're my date. You don't have to say anything, just let me handle this."

"Okay" Finn nodded.

"Let's go" Kurt said and walked to the end of the row waiting to get inside.

As they got closer to the guards, he got nervous. Seemingly they checked the invitations and since he and Finn didn't have any, he had no idea how they would get through the guards.

"Invitation?" the guard close to them asked as Kurt tried to walk through him, stopping the boy with his strong arm.

"Uhm... I left it home" Kurt explained.

"I'm sorry. You can't enter without your invitation" the guard said.

"I'm sure you can make an exception" Kurt said, biting his lower lip seductively.

The guard watched him for a long moment but shook his head in the end, pushing Kurt back.

"No exceptions" he said.

"But my mate's waiting for me!" Kurt said. "You surely know him. Blaine Anderson."

"Blaine Anderson is already inside with his date" the guard said.

"He came with another man?" Kurt gasped, faking surprise. "That asshole... I knew that he was hiding something from me!"

"You have to let us in" Finn said as he stepped forward. "We have to handle this. You don't want us to cause a scene, right?"

The guard's eyes flashed in anger and he shoved both boys back.

"Leave before I kick you out. Both of you" he said.

"But we..."

"Alright" Finn said, stopping Kurt before he could do something stupid. "We're leaving."

"But..."

"Come on, Kurt" Finn said calmly and dragged his stepbrother away from the door.

"What are you doing? We have to get inside!" Kurt said, shaking Finn's hand off of his arm easily.

"And we will. But we won't use that door" Finn said.

"What are you... Oh" Kurt's eyes widened in understanding. "You want to break in."

"Look at those windows. They're easy to reach" Finn said, pointing at the windows over them.

"There should be other guards around here" Kurt said as he looked around. "There."

"Do that seducing thing again. I will sneak behind him and knock him out" Finn said.

"Shouldn't I knock him out? You're just a human" Kurt said.

"Hey! I was a quarterback. My punches are deadly" Finn said.

"They better are because this is our only chance" Kurt said.

He took a deep breath and turned away from Finn, taking a few steps towards the guard. He forced out a small smile, swaying his hips as he made his way to the guard, careful to not make any bad move.

"Hey" he said quietly. "I'm lost. Could you please lead me back into the ballroom?"

"You shouldn't be out here" the guard said seriously.

"I know" Kurt said. "But it was so hot in there..."

He hesitated for a second but since he didn't see any sign of Finn behind the guard, he raised a hand to his chest and slowly undid the first few buttons on his shirt.

"...I needed fresh air" Kurt continued, hoping that Finn would be quick because it was so awkward.

"Yeah, it must have been too much to bear" the guard replied, his eyes fixed on Kurt's flawless skin. "Do you have to go back? I'm all alone and these nights are so..."

Before Kurt had a chance to panic, Finn grabbed the guard from behind, trying to knock his head into the nearest tree. Too bad that he was a vampire and shook the boy off of him way too easily.

"What the..."

Kurt surged forward and without thinking, he punched the guy and using that second of dizziness, grabbed his head and finished Finn's job. The guard fell onto the ground by his feet, unmoving.

"He's just unconscious, right?" Kurt asked, shocked by what he had just done.

"Of course" Finn smiled. "Dude, that was so hot! I thought you would kiss him if I didn't step in."

"Thank God I didn't have to" Kurt grimanced.

"But he's a guy..."

"And I'm mated" Kurt said sternly. "Damn, Finn. Do you like every single girl you meet?"

"Yeah" Finn answered without hesitation.

"Well, people in general don't" Kurt said. "I love Blaine, I wouldn't enjoy if..."

He sighed, shaking his head.

"Let's go inside" Kurt said.

"Which window?" Finn asked.

"That one" Kurt pointed at the window right over them.

"How are we going to..."

Before Finn could finish his sentence, Kurt jumped up to the window and reached down to help his stepbrother.

"Being a vampire is so cool" Finn said as he stepped forward.

"Mostly, it is. Come on" Kurt said and pulled Finn up next to him and when he was sure the boy was sitting beside him steadily, he opened the window and pushed Finn inside. He didn't hesitate for a second more and followed the boy, knowing that they were running out of time.

Kurt landed on the ground and as he got onto his knees, he found himself facing a huge black material lying in front of them. As he lifted his head, he realised that it was a large dress and on the top of the dress, he found Tina's angry face. She seemed ready to kill and Kurt couldn't decide it she wanted to end his life first or Finn's who was lying right on the dress.

"What the hell are you two doing in my room?" Tina hissed.

"Tina... I mean... My queen" Kurt hastily got back to his feet, pulling Finn with him.

"You-you..." Tina pressed his lips together and took a deep breath before opening her mouth again. "Guards!"

"No!" Kurt said, trying to make her shut up. "We don't mean any harm, we just..."

"Oh, dear God. You're the vampire queen?" Finn asked in awe.

"Of course she's the queen" Kurt said, elbowing Finn between his ribs to silence him. "I told you that we would visit her because..."

"I knew that you were insane. The first time I saw you, I knew that you would come to kill me. But trying it on my most special day?" Tina asked angrily.

"No, no my queen. That's not why we are here" Kurt said quickly and got onto his knees, a stupid plan forming in his mind. "I would never be able to hurt you."

"Give me one good reason why I should leave you alive" Tina said.

"Would you kill your biggest fan?" Kurt gasped dramatically.

"Excuse me?" Tina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's true" Kurt continued. "Since I first laid my eyes on you, I can't get you out of my head. You're the most beautiful, kind and smart woman I have ever seen. Please, my queen, excuse me for my bold step and bothering you on this special day but I couldn't stay away any longer and seeing you in this breathtaking dress... I had to do it."

Kurt was aware of the surprised looks he got both from Tina and Finn.

"You like me?" Tina asked in disbelief.

"More than that, my queen. I'm in love with you" Kurt lied, acting so perfectly that even Finn gasped in surprise.

"What about Blaine?" Tina asked.

"My master shares the same feelings for you" Kurt said and sighed, getting into the act easily. "He can't stop talking about your beauty and he couldn't wait to see you tonight. He knows about my feelings and he didn't let me come here because he thought that I would ruin his chances with you."

"Seriously?" Tina asked with shining eyes.

"I know that you will choose him over me and you're right, I'm not worthy of your love" Kurt sighed as he got back to his feet. "I will just go now. I'm so sorry for disturbing you."

"You can stay" Tina said to Kurt's surprise. "I know that I'm a beautiful woman and you men can't resist me and to be honest, I love the attention I get from you. This is a very special night for me and I want to spend it with the people who love me."

Kurt gulped, fighting off the urge to vomit.

"You make me the happiest person alive" he said.

"But don't come too near me" Tina said. "Stay in the background. And don't disturb me and Blaine."

"I would never do that" Kurt said.

"I have to go now. You can join the party later, after a make my entry. Noone can steal the spotlight from me" Tina said seriously.

"Of course not, my queen" Kurt bowed.

"Very good" Tina said and fighting with her dress, she made her way to the door.

Once they were alone again, Finn turned to Kurt.

"What was that? I thought you loved Blaine" Finn said.

"Have you ever heard about lies?" Kurt asked.

"You lied to her?" Finn asked.

"Of course" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Didn't you see her? She's the second most horrible person of the world right after Sebastian Smythe."

"That's a relief. I was getting worried that there was something wrong with your head" Finn said.

"Believe me, I'm perfectly alright" Kurt said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Uhm... Kurt, don't we need weapons?" Finn asked.

"For what?" Kurt frowned.

"Well, if you want to fight against armed vampires..."

Kurt looked around. Finn was right, they needed something to fight with or else they wouldn't have a chance. The queen's room was certainly not their best option to find something useful and he almost offered to look around in the other rooms when his gaze landed on a few expensive looking knives on the wall and a huge smile spread across his face when he realised that there was more in Tina's collection: five stakes, all of them made of dark wood and gold.

"She can't be this stupid" Kurt shook his head.

"We will use those?" Finn asked.

"Yes, Finn. We will use these" Kurt said as he grabbed two stakes by their golden handle and pushed one into Finn's hand.

"How?" Finn asked.

"Right into the heart. It's not that hard" Kurt said easily.

"Have you ever killed a vampire?" Finn asked in concern.

"Of course not" Kurt shrugged. "But I saw every episode of Buffy."

Finn raised his stake and stabbed his non-existent opponent with it.

"Okay, I will be fine" he said.

"Let's go then. We have to help the others" Kurt said as he walked to the door.

~ o ~

Blaine glanced around carefully, aware of Sebastian's catious gaze on him. It was the third time he tried to find Mike or Santana in the crowd but didn't see any of them. He was starting to get worried. Tina had just made her entry and within a few minutes, it was his round to greet the queen. And that was the moment Sebastian was waiting for. He had his men all across the room, waiting for the sign, waiting to start killing. Blaine, if he wanted to save Tina, needed his friends' help because dealing with Sebastian was hard enough without worrying about possible attackers sneaking behind him while fighting against the man.

"What are you searching for, Blaine?" Sebastian whispered into his ear as he grabbed his arm and pulled Blaine close.

"Blood. I'm starving" Blaine said.

"You can have as much blood as you want. After we kill the queen" Sebastian said, pulling Blaine forward.

Blaine took a deep breath as Sebastian dragged him towards the podium where Tina was standing, greeting her guests. They were just a few steps away and Blaine knew that he didn't have much time left. He would stop Sebastian, of course, but he wasn't enough to deal with the rest. He needed help.

He sighed in relief when out of nowhere, Mike stepped in front of them, blocking their way to Tina.

"Gentlemen, would you please come with me?" he asked.

Blaine smiled at him but his relief only lasted for a second. Sebastian had prepared everything, he wasn't too surprised when Mike appeared and reacted immediately. Shoving Mike out of the way, he jumped forward towards the queen. Blaine was barely aware of the sounds around him, letting him know that Sebastian's followers sprang into action as well, because his focus was on the man in front of him. Just like they had discussed before, Sebastian was his, Blaine was the only one who could stop him and it seemed like it was time for that. He grabbed the man from behind and pulled him back, sending him flying back across the room.

"Kurt?" he asked as he turned to Mike briefly.

"He's safe" Mike replied.

"That's all I needed to know" Blaine said and turned back to Sebastian just in time to catch his wrist before he could punch Blaine.

~ o ~

Finding the way from Tina's room to the others wasn't that easy, Kurt had to realise. The place seemed like a labyrinth with endless corridors and millions of rooms. Okay, there surely weren't a million rooms but it seemed way too many for Kurt who started to get desperate.

"Are you sure that this is the right way?" Finn asked. "This painting seems familiar for me."

"I don't know, Finn" Kurt sighed in frustration. "We have to find the stairs. There has to be a way down from here."

"You mean like that?" Finn asked, pointing at the stairs on their right side.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew where it was?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't know that we were searching for it" Finn shrugged.

Kurt groaned and without another word, he started running towards the stairs. He was almost there when a man stepped in front of him out of nowhere, blocking his way. Kurt was about to open his mouth and send him to hell when he looked at the man's face and froze in shock. It was the last person he expected to see here, someone who haunted him in his nightmares, someone he didn't want to see ever again.

"Oh, look what we have here" Aiden smiled, taking a step forward.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, his voice barely audible.

"Who is this guy?" Finn asked as he carefully stepped forward, seeing Kurt's shock.

"I was hoping that I would see you again" Aiden said, running his eyes up and down Kurt's body. "God, look at you. You look even more beautiful than before, when you were just a human."

"Leave me alone" Kurt hissed, finally finding his voice. He had let this guy hurt him once but it had been months earlier. He wasn't that boy anymore, he was able to defend himself and that was what he was going to do.

"Don't push me away, sweetie. I know that you enjoyed it, too" Aiden said. "Do you want another round?"

"You're sick" Kurt shook his head. "You're a crazy if you think that I want anything from you."

"Kurt, what's going on?" Finn asked in confusion.

"Go and help the others, Finn" Kurt said, his eyes never leaving Aiden.

"What? But..."

"I said go!" Kurt shouted, pushing Finn forward.

"Okay..." Finn said uncertainly but walked to the stairs, something telling him that it was something Kurt had to take care of alone.

"So, Kurt, are you ready for another unforgettable night?" Aiden asked.

Kurt smiled and raised the stake in his hand.

"I'm ready to end you for once and for all" he said.

"This is gonna be so much fun" Aiden smiled and surged forward.

~ o ~

"What the hell is going on here?" Tina shrieked as right before Blaine could get to her, he ended up in a fight with Sebastian. A few seconds later, the music stopped and the whole ballroom turned into a mess, people fighting all over the place.

"We have to get you out of here" Mike said as he ran to Tina.

"What? No! This is my night, I won't let anyone..."

Out of nowhere, Mercedes appeared behind Tina and Mike barely had enough time to push her out of the way and grab Mercedes' wrist before she could kill any of them with the stake she had in her gloved hand.

"Mercedes? What..." Tina looked from Mike to Mercedes and then back to Mike. She didn't understand a thing. It was supposed to be her perfect night and now everyone was fighting around her. It was so not what she wanted.

"You have to get out of here!" Mike said, pushing Mercedes back. "Santana!"

"Got it" Santana said as she jumped up onto the podium beside them and grabbed Tina's arm.

"What are you doing? You-you're a..."

"A hunter and a pretty impatient one. So if you want to stay alive, you will do as I tell you" Santana said as she led the stunned queen towards the back door.

"You will regret this, Blaine" Sebastian said as he moved towards his progeny again but Blaine got out of his way before Sebastian could hit him.

"I can't let you do this" Blaine said.

"She's not right for our people" Sebastian said.

"She's still better than you" Blaine replied, punching Sebastian on his face.

As Finn entered the room, he raised the stake he was holding in his hand but didn't move forward. He saw a few familiar faces who were surely on their side but he didn't know anything about the others. On the top of that, he was just a human, not as strong and fast as the others. He considered staying in the background, waiting for the right moment to step in when he heard a woman's scream and he turned towards the sound. It was a small, brunette woman, barely visible behind a huge man who hissed at her and raised his hand to slap her. Finn growled in anger. He was taught to not hurt women and even if she was against them, he couldn't let that guy hurt her. It just wasn't right. He stepped forward and slammed the stake into the man's back, hissing in pain when it sprang back.

"It seemed easier in the movies" he muttered.

The guy turned around and caught Finn by his neck, slamming him to the wall.

"You tried to kill me, human?" he hissed.

"Hey" Finn said awkwardly. "Uhm... I guess you're angry but you have to know, it was just an accident."

"Accident, huh?" the guy smiled. "Then you surely wouldn't mind if I accidentally suck you dry."

He leaned down to Finn's neck and the boy's eyes widened when he saw the man's large, sharp fangs. But before they could pierce his skin, the guy froze and a second later, he turned into ashes in front of his eyes. Finn looked down at the ashes, not knowing what the hell had just happened until the brunette stepped forward, checking him over for injuries.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked.

"Yeah" Finn muttered, his eyes still wide.

"You saved me" the girl smiled, something weird flashing in her eyes.

"That's right, so if you want to kill me..."

"Kill you? Oh, no, honey. That's absolutely not what I want to do" the girl said, running her fingers up and down Finn's chest. "Can you feel it, too?"

"Feel what?" Finn asked in confusion.

"It's magical" the girl muttered.

Finn gulped nervously as the girl leaned forward, inhaling his scent.

"Mine" she whispered.

"Uhm... don't get me wrong, you seem nice but we have a situation here and I don't even know your name, so I don't think it would be..."

"Shh" the girl said, silencing Finn with a quick kiss. "I'm Rachel."

"Finn" Finn replied, his voice turning into a moan as Rachel licked his neck.

"My room's upstairs" Rachel said, pulling Finn towards the door.

"Uhm... Rachel, there's a big... Okay, screw that" Finn said, giving in to the weird feeling pulling him towards Rachel. Whatever it was, he knew that it was going to be good.

~ o ~

"Why so angry, sweetheart?" Aiden asked as he slammed Kurt to the wall.

"You killed me!" Kurt shouted angrily, pushing the man back.

"Oh, no. That was Blaine who killed you" Aiden corrected him, laughing as the angry boy surged forward again.

"He saved me from death. It was all your fault he had to save me" Kurt said and grabbed Aiden's arms, pushing him to the wall. "But you will get everything back. You will feel my pain before I kill you."

"Kill me?" Aiden laughed. "Oh, please. You couldn't even hurt a fly."

"Don't underestimate me" Kurt smiled darkly. "I had a great teacher and I'm not scared of people like you anymore."

"You are. I can tell from the way you look at me" Aiden said. "You're scared that I will do that again and you know what sweetheart? You're right."

He freed himself from Kurt's grip and pushed the boy to the wall.

"I can't get you out of my head since that night" Aiden said, pinning Kurt to the wall with one hand and tearing his shirt open with the other. "How you begged for me to stop... how you fought against me. I could practically taste your fear."

Kurt closed his eyes for a second, memories of that night filling his mind. But he couldn't let it happen again. He was over that, he was happy with Blaine and he wouldn't let this asshole ruin his life again. He opened his eyes again and gathering all of his strength, he pushed Aiden away from him and kicked him, hard. The man growled and fell to his knees but before he could get up again, Kurt was there, kicking and punching him until Aiden fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

"Can you feel it?" Kurt asked, breathing heavily. "That's the fear that you feel when you know that you're going to die."

He waited until Aiden looked into his eyes and brought down the stake right into his heart.

~ o ~

"You're overpowered" Sebastian said as he sent Blaine to the ground and kicked him, smiling in satisfaction when Blaine moaned in pain. "You could have brought Tina out of here but I will find her and kill her soon."

He got to his knees beside Blaine and grabbed his hair.

"Right after I kill you and your pathetic mate" he said.

"Pathetic? That hurts."

Blaine looked up with wide eyes to find Kurt standing behind Sebastian, holding a stake right over the man's heart.

"One move and you will die" Kurt said.

"You can't kill me" Sebastian smiled.

"Are you sure? Because that's what the other lucky guy told me. Right before I staked him" Kurt said. "Now get the hell away from my mate if you don't want to end the night as dirt on the ground."

"As you wish, my darling" Sebastian rolled his eyes and got back to his feet, releasing Blaine.

Blaine quickly pushed himself up into a standing position and twisted Sebastian's arms behind his back to help Kurt.

"You think it will change anything? You can't stop my followers with that toothpick" Sebastian smirked but it slowly disappeared as people around him stopped fighting and stepped back, raising their hands into the air. "What the hell are you doing? Fight, idiots!"

A few people looked at Sebastian uncertainly but then turned away, their eyes searching for somebody else for order. Jean Baptiste stepped out of the crowd, raising his hands.

"We retreat" he said, smiling at Sebastian.

"No, we don't!" Sebastian said desperately. "You can't give up right now when we're so close to..."

"I changed my mind" Jean Baptiste said loudly. "I don't support this asshole anymore."

His family nodded and stepped closer to their maker.

"You... you..." Sebastian was so angry that he couldn't form a proper response.

"It seems like you're alone" Jean Baptiste smiled.

"You think that they will spare your life? They will send you to jail. All of you" Sebastian said.

"Still better than serving your ass for the rest of my life" Jean Baptiste said.

"Don't do this. I will give you power, I will..."

"Let me be your foretaster?" Jean Baptiste asked with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, I'm not interested."

"It's over, Sebastian" Blaine said and took the chains Jeff brought him to restrain his maker.

"You will regret this. All of you!" Sebastian shouted. "I will come back and kill you all!"

"Please, come up with something new. I'm bored" Kurt said.

Two guards stepped forward to grab Sebastian's arms and started dragging him out of the room. But before they could make it to the door, Tina walked back inside and looked at Sebastian in anger.

"You wanted to kill me in my own home? So stupid" Tina shook her head. "Nobody can hurt me. I will always stop you and your kind."

"Uhm... Sorry to interrupt but it wasn't you who stopped Sebastian and his gang" Santana said as she walked inside with Brittany by her side. "Mike warned you but you didn't listen to him."

"Yes, it was Blaine who planned everything and made sure you weren't hurt" Jeff nodded in agreement.

"And I'm more than glad for that" Tina smiled as she stepped to Blaine. "I knew that you felt the same way. We will be so happy together."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Blaine frowned.

"Uhm... I might have told her that you loved her" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"You what?" Blaine gasped, turning to Kurt.

"I had some trouble getting in here" Kurt shrugged.

"Yeah, about that. Don't think you can get away with itso easily. You should have stayed away" Blaine said.

"I saved your life!" Kurt said.

"And you could have died!" Blaine replied. "Damn, why are you so stubborn?"

"I should ask the same" Kurt shot back.

"Guys, it's really sweet and all but could you handle the troubles with your relationship at home? We have some work here" Jeff said.

"You two are together?" Tina gasped in horror.

"Kurt's my mate" Blaine answered.

Kurt gulped and hid behind Blaine as Tina's angry eyes found him.

"You little... That's it, I'm done with you. Once this ball ends, I will behead you" Tina said.

"Noone will hurt my mate" Blaine said seriously.

"You're protecting him from me?" Tina asked, laughing. "I'm sorry, Blaine, but its not something you can decide. I'm the queen."

"Not much longer" Nick muttered.

"Excuse me?" Tina asked.

"You're a terrible queen and we hate you" Jeff said as he walked to his mate, taking his hand. "We want a real ruler, not a bitch like you."

"I knew that you would come to your senses" Sebastian smiled from the corner.

"Not you, asshole" Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Jeff, what's going on?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"While planning this action, we had some time with the guys and we agreed that we want a new king" Jeff said. "And we know someone for the position everyone would like."

"Who?" Blaine asked.

"You!" the Warblers said in unison.

"That was a great joke, guys, but..."

Blaine fell silent as he looked around, seeing that everyone except Sebastian and Tina seemed to like the idea.

"No" he said.

"You care about our people and you aren't selfish like these two" Jeff nodded towards Tina and Sebastian. "We want you to be our king."

"You can't just dethrone me! I won't let it happen!" Tina said.

"Tina, I don't think you're in any position to tell them what to do" Mike said gently. "They want your head, sweetheart."

"But... but..." Tina stuttered, fighting back her tears.

"Who wants Blaine Anderson for your new king?" Santana shouted and to Blaine's horror, everyone around him raised their hands. "Very good. Congratulations, Anderson."

"I don't want to be your king!" Blaine said desperately. "I just want to live in peace, why is it so hard to understand? I don't want that freaking crown or-or people jumping for my orders. I don't need any of this."

"That's why you will be our perfect king" Jeff said.

"Just take it, Blaine" Kurt said gently.

Blaine sighed heavily. It looked like everyone was against him.

"Fine" he said in the end. "Until you don't get someone better for the position."

"Seeing who your opponents are, it will take a few decades" Jeff said.

"Or centuries" Nick smiled.

Blaine sighed, rubbing his forehead. Just when he thought that he would get his little, hidden house back...

"Come on. Let's celebrate!" Brittany shouted happily and threw her hands into the air, using her magic to make fireworks over the vampires.

"Congratulations" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. "I'm so proud of you."

"You just wanted a crown for yourself" Blaine said.

"Maybe" Kurt sighed, enjoying how pissed off Blaine looked. "We should take this place, too."

"No" Blaine said without hesitation.

"Come on, Blaine. You will love it. It's so huge, you will have all the privacy you need" Kurt said. "It's been a long time. We will need a lot of privacy."

He kissed Blaine's neck briefly, smiling when the man shivered from the light touch of his lips.

"I will so regret this" Blaine sighed heavily but let Kurt lead him onto the dance floor and for the first time since days, he relaxed, knowing that they were all safe. His fears of the future could wait for another day.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hi Everyone!**

 **This is the last chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Thank you for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing this story. You are amazing!**

Blaine moaned in his sleep as he felt gentle hands on his chest and light kisses all over his neck. It was a good dream indeed. He sighed happily and reached out blindly to grab Kurt's arms and pull him closer. Within a minute, he slowly came to consciousness, opening his eyes slightly. He found Kurt, completely naked, right on the top of him, just like he had seen him in his dream. It was a very good way to wake up.

"Good morning" Kurt whispered.

"Good morning to you, too" Blaine smiled and keeping Kurt steady with one hand, he reached between the boy's legs with the other.

"We can't do this now" Kurt said, giving Blaine a soft kiss on his lips. "It's gonna be a long day."

"Not fair" Blaine groaned. "You started it, you can't leave me like this."

Kurt pulled back slightly and glanced down at Blaine's hard member.

"I guess I can't" he said.

Blaine grabbed Kurt by his waist and pushed him down onto the bed, getting between his legs and kissing his bare chest. It was their morning routine since the night of the ball. Or better their night routine. Since they couldn't enjoy their first days after the mating the way they should have, they had a lot to make up for. It was hard because Blaine was always busy but everybody in the house learnt soon that they couldn't disturb the couple until Blaine was ready for the day. In his new roll, he could afford it. He was their king after all or at least he was going to be soon.

He was about to enter Kurt when he heard the knock on the door. Blaine growled in frustration, determined to kill whoever dared to disturb him and his mate.

"Blaine, are you awake?"

"Jonathan" Blaine muttered.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you but the first guests arrived and I don't know what to do with them" Jonathan said from the other side of the door.

Kurt laughed as Blaine glanced at the door and then, deciding that they could wait, finally pushed his cock into Kurt's stretched hole.

"Blaine..."

"Jonathan, I told you about a million times. Nobody's allowed to disturb me, so if you don't want a stake into your heart, go the hell away" Blaine shouted.

He so hated Jonathan. It was the boy he had turned the night of the ball, thinking that he had made the right decision. He was so wrong. Now he not only had to deal with his new work, there was an annoying new vampire following him everywhere like a damn puppy. He had tried to get rid of Jonathan but apparently, the boy was way too grateful for Blaine for saving him and he tried everything in his power to make a good impress, driving Blaine crazy with his stupid behaviour. Sometimes he regretted turning the boy but it was too late to change that. It didn't help at all that Kurt liked him.

"But..."

"Show them the garden" Kurt joined the conversation.

"That's a great idea, Kurt. Thank you" Jonathan said.

"You're welcome" Kurt said hastily and threw back his head to give Blaine a better access.

"Uhm... Blaine" Jonathan said again about a minute later.

"What?" Blaine asked angrily as he pulled back from Kurt's neck.

"Your clothes arrived. Do you want me to bring them here?" Jonathan asked.

"I need you to leave us alone. Now" Blaine replied.

"But what about the clothes?" Jonathan asked.

Kurt opened his mouth to come up with a solution but Blaine pressed a hand to his lips, silencing him.

"Don't reply" he said seriously.

"He won't leave us alone" Kurt reasoned.

"He has to or else I will seriously kill him" Blaine said.

"Come here" Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine back down.

Jonathan knocked on their door again but to their luck, Rachel must have realised what was going on inside of their room because she stepped in and gave Jonathan something to care about, so they were finally alone again.

"Once this is over, I will take you away from here" Blaine said as he slammed his cock into Kurt who moaned in pleasure. "Where noone can disturb us."

He sank his fangs into Kurt's neck and closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure his mate's blood and body gave him.

~ o ~

About half an hour later, the two of them left the room, freshly showered and in a very good mood, something they both needed for the day. Blaine hated formal events, especially when they were about him. He elt like this whole thing pointless. He hadn't asked for this, he only wanted to live in peace and not being disturbed with every small things. Apparently, everyone else was against him, even his own mate.

"You go, change into your formal clothes" Kurt said. "I will check if everything is ready."

"Fine" Blaine muttered, seemingly not enjoying it as much as Kurt did.

"You will be amazing" Kurt said.

"I just want it to be over" Blaine said.

"Just a few more hours" Kurt reassured him.

"But then I will kick everyone out" Blaine said.

"Of course" Kurt smiled.

Blaine sighed heavily as he went to find Jonathan, leaving Kurt and the others to take care of the rest. There was so much he had to learn. First of all, he had to give up his dreams about a peaceful future. He couldn't afford that for a very long time. And yeah... he had to get used to this new lifestyle, their new home and the new people around them.

"God, you look great" Jonathan smiled as he stepped back, checking Blaine's clothes for the last time.

"I feel like an idiot" Blaine said as he looked down at his clothes. He had asked Kurt to not choose anything fancy and Kurt had kept that promise but still... Blaine felt so uncomfortable.

"You look so... royal" Jonathan said. "Stay here. I will tell Kurt that we're ready."

Blaine sighed tiredly and didn't reply. He watched as Jonathan left the room and then walked to the mirror. Damn, he couldn't believe it. He was about to get coronated, he would be the king of the vampires soon. And all because he hadn't let Tina die. He didn't regret it, he still believed that it had been the best decision but who knew that people would turn against her and want Blaine to be their king?

The door opened again and this time Kurt stepped inside, smiling at Blaine when he saw him.

"So perfect" Kurt sighed happily.

"Don't we want to skip the whole coronation thing and run away?" Blaine offered.

"Oh, no" Kurt said and walked closer, grabbing Blaine's arm. "Everyone's waiting for you. Come on, let's get over with this."

Blaine shook his head at his mate's excitement but let Kurt lead him out of the room and towards the garden. Kurt had chosen that place for the coronation because there was enough place for so many people and he thought that it would look better than in the ball room. Blaine hadn't protested. It was so not important for him and if it made Kurt feel better... He couldn't tell him no anyway.

They walked towards the podium in silence, keeping their steps slow. Blaine looked around, searching for familiar faces. His only wish had been to only invite their closest friends and people they really had to because he didn't want a big celebration. He didn't need everyone to see him, only those who were important for him and Kurt. His eyes found the Warblers first, Blaine's old friends who supported him the most. And who had come up with this stupid idea. Blaine wanted to hate them but he liked the guys too much. He couldn't help it.

As they continued their way to the podium, Blaine's eyes landed on Rachel and Finn. Hell, they were the weirdest couple Blaine had ever seen. They had met the night of the ball and it had soon become clear that they were mates. Before Blaine could process that they were together, Rachel had turned Finn and completed their bond. Although Blaine wasn't sure if he could bear both of their presence in his life, he knew that Rachel had made the right decision. This way, it was easier for Finn to get used to his new life. He took his life as a newborn vampire pretty easily, considering how much trouble Kurt had caused for Blaine when he had been freshly turned. Finn was too busy with his mate to cause any trouble at all. Rachel never let him out of her sight and helped him with everything.

Blaine only glanced at Santana and Brittany, the only outsiders at the ceremony. Kurt had insisted to invite them, although Blaine still wasn't sure if he wanted to see them. True, they had helped a lot to protect Tina but Blaine couldn't forget that Santana had dragged them into this craziness on the first place. Unfortunately, Kurt and Brittany had become good friends, so Blaine and Santana had to bear each others' company, at least when it was absolutely necessary.

And in the end, he looked at Mike and Tina standing on the podium, waiting for them. Tina had a hard time accepting that she wasn't queen anymore and her smile wasn't genuine at all as Blaine and Kurt stepped closer to them, but she had changed a lot, thanks to Mike. The man had stayed with Tina after the night of her ball, he helped her start a new life and become a little less bitchy than she used to be. Mike had even admitted his feelings he had hidden so long from Tina and they were more or less together. Tina finally accepted that nothing could happen between her and Blaine and although she didn't love Mike, she tried to build up a sort-of relationship between the two of them.

When they arrived, Kurt stopped and let go of Blaine's arm, taking his place behind the man. Blaine hesitated for a second as he stepped onto the podium and then, to Kurt's surprise, reached down and pulled the boy up beside him.

"What are you doing?" Kurt frowned.

"We're in this together" Blaine explained. "You're my mate, you deserve to stand beside me."

Kurt blinked in surprise. Vampires usually took their traditions very seriously but again, Blaine wasn't the kind of guy who cared about anybody else. He wanted Kurt to be there with him, so Kurt had to be there.

"Tonight is a beautiful night" Tina started, her voice quiet, her expression stony. She looked like she was on a funeral, not a coronation. "After the horrible events of the past, you, my dear friends, came to the decision of choosing this man standing in front of me for your king. As your previous ruler, it's my honor to place the crown onto your king's head. After his oath, of course."

Tina stepped back hastily, giving Blaine place in the center of the podium. Blaine took Kurt's hand and stepped forward, facing his friends.

"Honestly, I don't think we should be too formal tonight. You're our friends, so you know who I am and how much I hate formal events" Blaine started, causing the others to laugh at his words. "Before I start, I want to thank you, Tina, for being here with us tonight. I know how hard it is for you but you're still here to support my reign. I'm very grateful for that."

Tina forced out a very fake smile and nodded. Blaine turned back to the others.

"This is all new for me. I never wanted to be a king and I'm still not sure if this is the best for us. I can't promise you that everything will be perfect and you will all be happy under my reign. It's impossible. There are problems we have to solve and there will be new ones. We can't do anything against it" Blaine continued. "But I appreciate your trust and I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to make this world better for our kind. Your safety, your well-being is the most important for me as your king and I'm already working on some changes that will help us find our real place in the world. It's a long road we have to take but I honestly believe that we can do it together."

"That's all?" Tina asked as Blaine stepped back. "Mine was better."

"Tina" Mike hissed, pressing the crown into her hands.

"Right..." Tina rolled her eyes and stepped forward, raising the crown over Blaine's head. "Blaine Anderson, with this crown, I place our trust in you. Use your power wisely and keep yourself to your promise, rule this kingdom the best you can and never turn against your people."

Tina put the crown onto Blaine's head and leaned down to his ear.

"Just a quick advice. Never ever organize a centenary ball if you don't want to lose your crown" she whispered.

Both Blaine and Kurt turned towards her, frowning.

"Good luck" Tina said hastily and stepped back.

"Hurray!" the Warblers shouted in unison and soon the others joined them, too. Blaine smiled awkwardly as he waited for them to shut up, so he could end this stupid ceremony.

"Thank you, guys" Blaine said. "I really appreciate it. My mate and my progeny prepared some refreshment for us, you can find it on the table behind you. They also thought about our human friends."

Blaine glanced at Santana who smiled at him way too sweetly.

"Enjoy the night" Kurt said, closing the ceremony quickly because he knew how much Blaine wanted to leave the podium.

Once they weren't in the center of the attention anymore, Blaine quickly pulled off the crown from his head, sighing in relief. He already knew that he wouldn't wear that thing too often.

"Come on. Let's dance" Kurt said, grabbing his hand.

"Dance?" Blaine asked, smirking.

"Just a quick break before you throw yourself into work" Kurt said.

Blaine closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He so wanted to relax but Kurt was right, there was a lot of work waiting for him. He couldn't even enjoy this night because there were people waiting for him inside, ready to attack him with their questions. Tina hadn't done anything useful lately, so now it was Blaine's job to take care of everything.

"Blaine, there are a few people waiting for you in..."

Blaine opened his eyes and glared at Jonathan. He so hated when he was disturbed.

"Is it important?" Blaine asked.

"Well, no but..."

"Then they can wait" Blaine said and turned back to Kurt.

"But..."

"It was an order, Jonathan" Blaine said.

"Yes, Sir" Jonathan nodded and left them alone again.

"So how is it?" Kurt asked.

"What?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Being a king" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked around. Their friends were all around them, chatting and enjoying their drinks. He thought about what could have happened if Sebastian had succeeded, where they would have been now and how their life would have looked like. Then he smiled as he reminded himself that it was over because they had stopped Sebastian in time and now they were all safe. They had a chance to build a new kingdom, a better place where vampires could live safely. As he looked back at Kurt and tightened his arms around him, he truly believed that it would happen soon. They had everything to change their lives.

"You know what?" he said in the end. "I think I will get used to it."


End file.
